Camp Drama Mysteries
by mah29732
Summary: A whole new season involving Mystery Inc. being splitted up into five seperate teams, along with many surprises along the way with a mystery orientated theme that just doesn't involve the crazy person in the costume.
1. Soothing Marge

Camp Drama Mysteries

Chapter 1: Soothing Marge

It was yet another season for Chris McLean, but first thing was first he had to calm down a certain Marge Simpson who wasn't going let the producers film in her home town of Springfield anytime soon, but that wouldn't stop Chris from starting the season either.

"Welcome to Season Six, where this season will be a mystery themed season, where our contestants will have to solve" said Chris.

"And these mysteries don't just include some crazy person in a mask" added Chef.

Indeed a certain Marge Simpson was quite angry at both Chef and Chris as they began their introduction as she was standing right in front of Chef referring about the crazy person in the mask.

"You two will not take a step near my children!" roared Marge.

"The producers already talked about this with you" said Chris to which he turned over to Chef, "Chef if you don't mind please take her off my hand!"

"Will do" said Chef as he had to move Marge back into her house.

"This season will include some fifty sum contestants and five separate teams" continued Chris.

"That's right Chris" said Krusty as he showed right up.

"Where the heck did you ended up signing up on this, I do not recall Chef telling me he'd have a helper like you" said Chris.

"Well, because with the situation with Marge, Chef rang me up asking me if I could help fill in when he had to keep watch over her" added Krusty.

"Hmm, good to know that" said Chris, "as I was saying, there'll be five teams that'll be lead by members of Mystery Inc., each team will be involved in the challenging solving the mystery."

As both Chris and Krusty were heading to the area where the contestants were, it was finally time for them to be added to a team.

"Alright Krusty, if you do the honors, please tell us the names of the teams and who they'll be on" said Chris.

"I would but I cannot read" said Krusty.

"Fine, I guess that'll leave me to do it" sighed Chris, "Bobby, Joseph, Edmund, Red, Coraline, Wybie, Manny, Frida and Django, you'll be known as the Bottomless Pits and will be led by Shaggy; Tak, Dwight, Cindy, Marc, Libby, Susie, Gwen, Ben and Tails you'll be known as the Big Brainiacs being led by Velma; Alex, Hiro, Danielle, Gaz, Danny, Sam, Vanessa, Zim, Dib and Jessica, you'll be part of the Fashion Titans being led by Daphne; Johnny, Sissy, Abigail, Wally, Kuki, Yoshi, Courage, Eustace, Tony and Lee, you'll be known as the Scooby Snax and you'll be led by obviously Scooby; and lastly, Riley, Megan, Huey, Sheldon, June, Jenny, Jake, Rose, Hoagie, Reggie you'll be known as the Killer Ascots being led by Fred."

"Let's not forget to mention where they can take their confessions" added Krusty.

"Yep, we have decided to bring back the powder room as the confession area" stated Chris.

Confessions:

"Alright, I feel like this is my season!" laughed Manny.

"All of them think they'll get something this season, but Django here will be taking it all the way to the top" laughed Django.

"Wow, I can't believe I couldn't make the cut this time" sighed Timmy.

"Chef better not pull my back with labor" said Mandy.

"I can't believe it, I'm just as rich and popular as Alex or Jessica, I should be a contestant" said Greta.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were following Chris to the area they were going to do their first challenge, the scene switches to a certain Nicky Flippers whom was rather disturbed on how the villains he had apprehended the last season had escaped from prison. His only turn was to obviously go toward the Delightful Children and Father.

"I must say that Lucius Malfoy is turning up the heat" said Father to Nicky.

"Well, I want to assure you that we'll be legally bringing in your Delightful Children as possible contenders in the last phase" said Nicky.

"My Delightful Children have not become contenders since the first season" said Father.

"Ah, but this time they'll be doing it for a good cause since I do have files from your enemies from the Kids Next Door that they're the missing members of Sector Z who could be of some use" continued Nicky.

As Nicky was prepared to do just the unthinkable, Chef was busy keeping an eye on the Simpson residence making sure Marge wouldn't go out of the house to follow and disrupt Chris.

"Mom, why do you have to be obsessed about Chris McLean?" asked Lisa.

"Because there is no way that I'll let that Chris McLean get away for putting you two in danger" continued Marge.

"Oh come on, just give the guy a break" said Homer, "that 75 million bucks can go a long way."

"Not if it's not worth it putting grave injury to Bart and Lisa" continued Marge.

"But the money" said Homer.

"Money isn't everything in this world, mark my words, Chris McLean will be going down this season!" roared Marge.

"I do not know since that crazy Chef guy is outside our house watching" said Bart as he observed Chef putting up a chair and started to read the newspaper.

But Marge wasn't the only one who was plotting to stir up trouble for a certain Chris McLean, the group of villains who had escaped prison thanks to Sartana's help by her own blind rage had arrived in Springfield with Shere Khan's limo leading the pack.

"You think this plan will work for this season?" asked Blaineley to Shere Khan.

"Ha, this plan is full proof" said Shere Khan, "Lucius told me so."

"Well I have been trying since season two and they do not go so well" said Blaineley.

"Well I have been trying longer than you have" continued Shere Khan.

As the villains started to get out of the van, a certain Le Quack started to scout the areas where Chris would implement his challenges.

"Time to do some scouting around here" said Le Quack.

As for Chris and the contestants they were quite unaware of such a plot were to unfold as they were heading for the first challenge that Chris was prepared to initiate, as for Marge, she was still being watched over by Chef whom was bidding his own time into making sure she would not ruin Chris.

Confessions:

"Ha, just doing my job" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Chef indeed was well prepared to handle Marge as he would have to, if he wanted Chris to get through the first challenge with the contestants.


	2. Ousting Gaz

Chapter 2: Ousting Gaz

Chris indeed was prepared to show the contestants what they were going to do for the first challenge of the season. The five teams headed toward an auditorium where the Mystery Inc. gang were going to become judges to judge each team on what they were going to do for making a monster costume.

"Alright, the first challenge is an easy challenge" said Chris, "the team that creates the best scary and convincing monster costume wins immunity."

"Like we do not have to go out hunting monsters?" asked Shaggy.

"Nope, all you'll do is sit judging who can create the most convincing monster" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Man, I hope there are no real monsters" said Shaggy.

"Ha, I got the best costume for my team and that's me" laughed Django as he then showed that he could take off his own head, "see!"

"I do not know if it's such a good idea to use Ghostfreak from my Omnitrix" said Ben.

"If I want to butter up to these contestants, I should really make sure their promise of Gaz being voted off first becomes a reality" laughed Jessica, "which means she should be the one to have a costume that sucks."

"I say we use the old man" said Wally referring to Eustace, "the way he looks is scary."

"Hmm, I guess I can transform into a monster" said Jenny.

End of confessions.

"So, what monster are we going to create for our team?" asked Red.

"How about me?" asked Django.

"You?" asked Red to Django.

"Yea, my head can just come right off" laughed Django as he then showed it off.

"Fine" sighed Red.

Confessions:

"He better be a convincing skeleton" said Zoe referring to Django, "or he'll be the first one voted off."

"His grandmother is a thousand times scarier" said Manny.

End of confessions.

"Why don't you use the Ghostfreak alien you said you fought before?" asked Susie as she was pressuring Ben.

"He sounds very scary" said Tails.

"Yea, he does, but our team needs to win the first challenge" added Cindy as she was siding with Susie.

"I kind of agree too" added Libby.

"But that alien escaped my Omnitrix before, there is no way that I am going to change into him ever again" said Ben.

"You'll change into him alright, or we're going to make sure to humiliate you by being the first one voted off" added Susie.

Confessions:

"They're pressuring me to turn into Ghostfreak!" cried Ben who didn't want to do it.

"They should not be doing this, if Ghostfreak escapes again, it'll be their fault" said Gwen Tennyson.

End of confessions.

"Here is the costume that you'll be wearing" said Sam as she handed Gaz a traditional ghost costume.

"It's a sheet of white over someone, they want a convincing monster, not some weirdo with a sheet over him or her" said Gaz.

"But it's a traditional monster costume" said Jessica who was pressuring Gaz to wear it, "come on, wear it."

Gaz felt indeed that her team had turned on her, after her mistreatment of the other contestants from the previous season, and rightfully so. For the Scooby Snax, they were obviously going to use Eustace, because his attitude could scare anyone, he wouldn't need a real costume.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am going to win this won baby!" laughed Eustace, "The 75 million bucks will be mine, all mine!"

"Man he does look scary even without any costume" laughed Abigail referring about Eustace.

"He has to be one of the oldest contestants to have join Chris' reality show" said Johnny, "straight from the Stone Age, and he might be older than that."

End of confessions.

The Killer Ascots indeed had it easy as Jenny volunteered to change herself into a monster. As the teams were ready to display a contestant with their convincing monster costume, the Bottomless Pits were up first as Django was going to use himself as the monster.

"Wow, he already is getting high marks from me" said Shaggy.

"What kind of scary things can you do?" asked Daphne to Django.

"I can take off my head, and believe me, no other contestant can do that" laughed Django as he indeed did just that to which Scooby ended up fainting.

Poor Ben had no choice but to volunteer for the Big Braniacs to go up next.

"Let me guess, you're going to use your Omnitrix to transform into something scary?" asked Fred.

"Well, I hope there are scary aliens that you can pick from" said Velma.

"There is one that I am reluctant to turn into, but I have no choice since my team wants to win" said Ben.

Ben ends up changing into Ghostfreak as he switches toward him on his Omnitrix, in Ghostfreak's true form.

"You know, that form would have frighten me a few years ago, but since we've been practicing going after people who wear things like that over them for years, it doesn't bother me at all anymore" said Velma.

"Well it sure bothers me, because that alien is real!" cried Shaggy.

"Yea, real" added Scooby who didn't want to vote in favor of Ben.

"Well, that monster would be the ultimate monster to trap!" laughed Fred with joy.

"And I am done being him then" said Ben as he changed back into his normal human self.

For the Fashion Titans, the Mystery Inc. gang received a good laugh as poor Gaz came in with the humiliating white sheet over her, to make her look like a traditional Halloween ghost.

"You have to be kidding me!" laughed Fred.

"Traditional, but not scary" said Daphne.

Confessions:

"I knew they were up to something like this!" cried Gaz who didn't like wearing the costume.

"Plan is working like a charm" laughed Jessica.

End of confessions.

Next was the Scooby Snax, where the team decided to use Eustace himself.

"Boy, he is scary even without a costume" said Fred.

"Yea, but he doesn't sound like he could become a big threat" added Velma.

Confessions:

"Those no good kids, they're picking on me because I'm old!" cried Eustace who didn't seem to enjoy it.

"He's sure scary to me" said Courage.

End of confessions.

Finally, the Killer Ascots were up next as they sent Jenny in.

"Since you're a robot, I am going to guess you can transform into a scary monster, right?" asked Velma.

"You got that right" said Jenny.

Jenny ends up transforming herself into a large Godzilla-like monster to which ended up impressing the Mystery Inc. gang.

"Wow, I take that back of the Ghostfreak monster being the ultimate monster to trap, you take the cake over him" laughed Fred.

"And I think I know which team is the winner here" added Velma as she was adding up her score.

Chris indeed was quite pleased that the Killer Ascots managed to win the first challenge, in spite of the best efforts of Ben and his Omnitrix which his Ghostfreak alien came in a close second.

"I think it should be safe that the Killer Ascots won the first challenge" laughed Chris, "as for the Fashion Titans, you'll be voting off someone tonight!"

Indeed the Fashion Titans were vetting on voting off Gaz for good, as for Gaz she voted for Jessica since she was the perpetrator behind the gang-up upon her. As each of the contestants casted their ballots, all of them except for Gaz, voted to vote off Gaz, while Gaz and Jessica were the only two contestants whom were left.

"This season we're going to give out chocolate covered Scooby Snacks, don't worry, we made sure these are good for people too as well as dogs" laughed Chris, "first chocolate Scooby Snack goes to Alex, next one goes to Hiro, Danielle, Danny, Sam, Vanessa, Zim and Dib. The last chocolate covered Scooby Snack goes to Jessica."

"I'll get even with you all for this!" roared Gaz as she was being escorted by Chef who had returned after watching over Marge.

Gaz was indeed heading toward the Squad Car of Shame driven by Sheriff Bronson Stone.

"Ha, I am so glad that Chris McLean gave me another job doing this!" laughed Sheriff Stone.

"Shouldn't the Chief of Springfield be taking me home instead?" asked Gaz.

"Hey, I asked Mystery Inc. to let me on the reality show" added Sheriff Stone.

As poor Gaz is driven home, the scene ends up changing to Sartana as she waits impatiently for Le Quack to return.

"I demand to know what's taking him so long" said Sartana to Shere Khan.

"Please, you cannot rush things" said Shere Khan.

"But Chris has already launched his first challenge" said Sartana as she was finished watching it.

"Look, we need the right time to strike" continued Shere Khan, "when we do, we do."

While Shere Khan was calming down Sartana, the scene switches toward Chris McLean once again.

"Well, that was quite an exciting challenge for the beginning of the season, will Gaz follow through in coming back into the game itself? Will Jessica move up ahead of all the others? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	3. Monster Scare

Chapter 3: Monster Scare

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience for the first start of the new season.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, fifty contestants, five separate teams involving the Mystery Inc. as their leaders, but before we could ever get a handle on that, we had to get a handle on a certain Marge Simpson who wasn't going to sit this one down since we were going to do the series in Springfield, so we had Chef watch her while Krusty the Klown took Chef's post temporary.

As for revenge for last season, poor old Gaz was forced to wear a traditional ghost costume in a costume contest to see who had the most convincing monster outfit! In the end the Killer Ascots won the challenge, and Gaz was sent packing on the Squad Car of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Jessica had felt quite confident that she won over the contestants' hearts for making sure Gaz would go down first.

Confessions:

"It's so nice to see the contestants even those whom are not my teammates cheer me on" laughed Jessica, "I got this one in the bag."

"I think it was kind of mean to force Gaz to wear a lousy monster costume" said Dib, "kind of like the way they treated me during the first season."

"That mean Gaz deserved to go down" said Hiro, "I can't believe that I'm still not over that poor score from that sudden death challenge."

End of confessions.

As for the contestants, they ended up meeting up with Chris whom was waiting them in the downtown Springfield area with poor Flim-Flam carrying some Godzilla/King Kong costumes along with Chef.

"Glad you could make it" said Chris, "today's challenge is a part two challenge of the first challenge, meaning the Killer Ascots get to be those nasty monsters that are roaming about, while all of you get to trap them all. The first team who traps the most monsters ends up winning the challenge."

Confessions:

"Ha, I knew my Godzilla transformation would come in handy" said Jenny.

"I just wish I could help them hunt down and trap those monsters, but then I will be destroying my own team!" cried Fred.

"Hmm, Fred looks like he's caught in a conundrum" said Jessica, "and I am going to find out what it is, would love to make the Killer Ascots look like the worse team."

End of confessions.

Poor Flim-Flam ended up handing out King Kong and Godzilla costumes toward members of the Killer Ascots to become Jenny's henchmen. As members of the Killer Ascots put on their costumes, they were given a head twenty minute start to scare the townsfolk of Springfield with their costumes. Jenny did the best out of all of them, where the local police chief Whiggum was cowering in fear in a corner.

Confessions:

"This is fun!" laughed Riley as he had his Godzilla suit on.

"Stupid zipper!" cried Sheldon as he was still struggling with his King Kong suit.

End of confessions.

As the other contestants were given the green light to setup traps and actually capture members of the Killer Ascots, Fred was indeed perplexed what was going on, he wanted to help out the other teams, but he didn't want to destroy his team at the same time.

"My, you are indeed quite troubled are you?" asked Jessica, "You do want your team to get away, right?"

"Yea, but the monster suits they are wearing, I'd love to create a trap that'll get them all in one" laughed Fred.

"I'll tell you what, you can still help design the trap, then I'll hand over it to Hiro where he'd tweak it" said Jessica.

"I guess that's okay, I think" said Fred.

As Fred drew up the plan for the Fashion Titans to use, Jessica handed the design of the trap over to Hiro.

"Make it look more original" said Jessica, "and something that it'll actually work."

"I guess I can do that" said Hiro.

"Isn't that cheating?" asked Danielle.

"It's not cheating, it's creative thinking" said Jessica.

Confessions:

"I do not like Jessica using my boyfriend's genius brain in this manner" said Danielle.

"Dib and Danielle do not seem to enjoy Jessica controlling the team very well, there must be a way for me to exploit this somehow" said Alex as she thought about it.

"I hate to say it, but Fred needs a lot of work" said Hiro.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this, so early, on the one hand I need to be supportive of my team, but on the other hand they've become the monsters and they need to be trapped!" cried Fred.

End of confessions.

It was quite easy for the Fashion Titans to setup the trap, but Jessica noticed they would be having some trouble if a certain Ben Tennyson got his way. He was giving the Killer Ascots a taste of their own medicine as he had changed into Humongosaur and started to chase the Killer Ascots around minus Jenny who wasn't but the least afraid of Ben.

"You dare step on my turf?" asked Jenny in a tough Godzilla-like monster voice.

"Oh it's on" laughed Ben as he was still in the particular alien form.

"We need to use you to gather up the Killer Ascots like cattle" said Cindy.

"That's actually a good idea" said Gwen Tennyson.

"Blast, the Big Brainiacs will ruin everything!" cried Jessica as she noticed the Killer Ascots were being chased away from their trap to which Jessica turned to both Danielle and Danny, "You two, use your ghost powers to get them in our trap, overshadow them!"

Confessions:

"Jessica is starting to get very pushy" said Danny.

"Now she cannot move my boyfriend around like that" said Sam as she was indeed sounding like Danielle.

End of confessions.

Danny and Danielle had no choice but to turn invisible and overshadow members of the Killer Ascots and have them fall into Jessica's trap. They managed to overshadow most Killer Ascots, except for a few which the Scooby Snax along with also the Big Brainiacs ended up apprehending, as for Jenny she was still on the lose causing most of the mayhem for the townsfolk of Springfield. The Bottomless Pits, however were not doing that well.

Confessions:

"I just do not see this as my season" sighed Bobby.

"That Jenny is fast!" cried Joseph as he tried to catch her.

"There must be a way for our team to end up winning" said Edmund.

End of confessions.

"Alright, no one else has ever caught Jenny" said Red, "we need to come up with a way to stop her rampage."

"Why not make her immobile?" asked Wybie.

"Yea, but how?" asked Coraline.

"With magnets" said Wybie, "that'd stop Jenny for good."

"Don't worry, we do not mind being bait for her" said Bobby.

As Manny along with Zoe, Frida and Django placed the magnets around an area Jenny would be coming along, Bobby and Joseph began to run for their lives.

Confessions:

"It sure does bring back memories when me and Scooby were doing this" laughed Shaggy, "I am so glad I am not doing it."

"Wow, they run really fast" said Scooby.

End of confessions.

Bobby ended up tripping on a rock sending him tumbling down which Bobby ended up getting the magnets off of their positions.

"No, the trap's going to fail now!" cried Red.

Confessions:

"I can understand her cries" said Velma as she shook her head.

End of confessions.

Jenny then started to chase members of the Bottomless Pits throughout the downtown area of Springfield, eventually finding their way toward the trap the Fashion Titans had worked out, which ended up not only trapping Jenny in a series of sticky glue, but also the Bottomless Pits.

"Wow, it seems here that the Fashion Titans are the rightfully ones who'll obtain immunity, and for the first time, we'll have a dual vote off between the Bottomless Pits and the Killer Ascots" laughed Chris.

It was the obvious which contestants didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack, Bobby and Joseph for the Bottomless Pits and Jenny and Sheldon for the Killer Ascots.

"Jenny, did not expect you to be here so early, Sheldon, you were having some costume malfunctions" laughed Chris, "Bobby, you are a thousand times clumsier than Shaggy ever was, Joseph you need improvement as well. Last two chocolate covered Scooby Snacks go to, Jenny and Joseph!"

"Well, I am not surprised by this" sighed Bobby as he was being escorted to the Squad Car of Shame by Chef along with Sheldon.

"I am going to get back into the game!" cried Sheldon as he made his promise.

"Yea, just pipe down while I listen to my tunes on the radio" said Sheriff Stone to his two passengers.

As Sheriff Stone drove off on the Squad Car of Shame, the scene ends up switching to Shere Khan, Le Quack had managed to map out all the areas where Chris was going to implement his challenges in Springfield.

"Hmm, impressive" said Shere Khan, "how did you manage to get this?"

"I have my ways" laughed Le Quack.

As the villains continued to plot, the scene switches back to Chris.

"Wow, already the Killer Ascots fell apart, will Jessica be on the rise? And is Fred losing control over his team? Find out more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	4. Return of the Delightfuls

Chapter 4: Return of the Delightfuls

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was time for the monster who won the monster contest in the last challenge to have some fun! Not to mention, having Jenny acquire the rest of the Killer Ascots as her henchmen!

At first, Jenny and the Killer Ascots had the upper hand, managing to elude the meddlesome kids! Yet if it were not for Jessica being the bossy girl of the Fashion Titans to gather up most of the Killer Ascots together, with also some help from the Bottomless Pits with their failed attempt to capture Jenny, the Fashion Titans would have never secured their victory.

In the end, poor Sheldon along with Bobby got voted off in the first dual vote, so who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

The Delightful Children were indeed going to be the most unexpected guests whom were going to be added to be Chris' new helpers.

"Father, why have we been asked to return to Chris' stupid reality series?" asked the Delightful Children to Father as they were riding in the limo with him.

"Listen, we have been given an opportunity by Nicky Flippers to make sure nothing happens to the 75 million dollars" continued Father, "those villains from season five are still around."

"You mean to say we're supposed to be good this time?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Yea, putting it straight" continued Father.

As the Delightful Children got out of the limo as it stopped, they literally bumped right into Flim-Flam whom was doing some chores for Chris.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" cried Flim-Flam.

"You watch where you're going!" roared the Delightful Children.

Confessions:

"Okay, this sounds quite weird" said Flim-Flam as he had never met the Delightful Children before.

"How rude of him!" roared the Delightful Children.

End of confessions.

"Flim-Flam, I can see you met the Delightful Children, they haven't been seen since the first season" laughed Chris, "welcome back, but I am pretty sure a few of our contestants would be surprised to see you."

Indeed Chris had called for the five teams to meet as Chris was going to announce the return of the Delightful Children.

"Now some of you have dealt with the Delightful Children from the first season, some of you have not, but here they'll be receiving an unlikely return" said Chris.

Confessions:

"What, is Chris kidding us, the return of those Delightfuls?" cried Sissy.

"We could have gotten rid of those Delightfuls first before they caused us to get voted off" said Abigail.

"Not them again!" cried Johnny who didn't like the Delightfuls.

"Hmm, sounds like the perfect timing for me to play divide and conquer" laughed Jessica.

End of confessions.

Jessica needed to find some kind of a scheme to blame it on the Delightfuls, even though they were not contestants yet, she needed to exploit the contestants' dissatisfaction with the Delightful Children for her own gain. But she would have to await for the challenge first.

"Alright onto business" said Chris, "today's challenge is a scavenger challenge, you'll be given a list of items that would be as clues for a mystery where each of the teams would have to find, which team that can find all the clues first and bring them back to me will win the challenge."

"Here is a list of items and themes of each mystery each team will have to bring back" said Chef as he handed out a list of what the mystery was about.

"Cool, we got ourselves a murder mystery!" laughed Joseph.

"Sabotage mystery" said Cindy as she looked at the theme.

"I bet Daphne would love a mystery at the fashion model store" said Jessica.

"Looks like we got ourselves a mystery at the local elementary school kitchen" said Abigail.

"And we got a guy named Groundskeeper Willy?" asked Jenny who thought it was odd.

Confessions:

"Hmm, there must be a way I can exploit this to make it seem like the Delightful Children could be the ones ruining their teams" thought Jessica.

"I think that Jessica might be up to something" said Django, "almost if she could sabotage a team."

End of confessions.

As the teams headed out toward Springfield in the themes that their mysteries would surround, they had to retrieve the items on the list, for the Fashion Titans, it was easy for Jessica to acquire the items that they needed that were on the list. As for the Bottomless Pits, Chief Whiggum was more than welcome to give them a tour of the police station if they wanted to get themselves any items on the list.

"That's the only way you'll be able to finish your little challenge" said Chief Whiggum to which every team member sighed with groans.

While the Chief was doing just that, meanwhile the Killer Ascots were having an even more boring time with Groundskeeper Willy who was not but the least cooperative with them.

"Each of you will be doing chores for me if you want to get your previous items on that list" said Groundskeeper Willy.

Confessions:

"The guy sounds like Chef if he had a Scottish accent" said Riley.

"There has to be a way we can get around him" said Rose, "without doing these silly chores."

"I say we do something bold here" said Jake.

End of confessions.

"Why not we just take the items on the list for ourselves?" asked Jake as a suggestion, "We just grab what we find that's on our list and we run back to Chris."

"That sounds easy, I can outrun him" said Jenny.

Rose along with a few other team members were going to provide a distraction for Willy, while Jenny ended up grabbing the items that her team needed.

"Hey, where's that mechanical teammate of yours?" asked Willy to the other Killer Ascots.

Suddenly the Groundskeeper sees Jenny flying off in her jetpack.

"Ha, you can't catch me!" laughed Jenny.

"Oh yes Willy can!" said Groundskeeper Willy who ripped off his shirt showing his muscles, "No one has outrun Willy back in his home country!"

As Jenny was indeed outrunning Willy, the Scooby Snax ended up having their items acquired from the kitchen of Springfield Elementary School.

"That was a tasty scavenger hunt!" laughed Kuki as she had the items she was carrying.

"I could use a little help" said Lee as he was trying his best.

"Ha, you got legs, just walk with them" laughed Eustace.

What the Scooby Snax didn't realize was that they were being spotted by Jessica as the perfect team to sabotage, Lee was still having some trouble lifting some objects to which Jessica ended up taking some of them as Lee looked the other way. As the Scooby Snax headed back to Chris, Sissy thought her team had every item on the list.

"Ha, we came here first!" laughed Sissy.

"Not so fast" said Chris, "You're short of a few items."

"Lee must have dropped them" said Tony.

"Yea he's clumsy" laughed Eustace.

"Hey, I didn't!" cried Lee.

"Well, looks like we get immunity again" laughed Jessica, "too bad for the Scooby Snax."

"Nuts, I thought I was outrunning him!" cried Jenny as she came into the scene with all of her team's items from Groundskeeper Willy.

"Last place, just great, we're going to vote for someone off!" cried Red as the Bottomless Pits arrived.

"Not quite, there will be only one team who'll vote for someone off and that'll be the Scooby Snax, and the Fashion Titans will receive immunity" laughed Chris.

It was indeed a few hours until it was time to vote for someone off, the two contestants who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby snack were obviously Lee and Eustace.

"Eustace, there are still some members of the team that still are not comfortable with you being the oldest contestant to join my reality show" laughed Chris, "Lee, you lost the item you were supposed to bring back."

Chris indeed awaited the dramatic pause.

"Last chocolate covered Scooby snack goes to" said Chris as the dramatic pause was kicking up, "Eustace! Sorry Lee, looks like you'll be the first of your team voted off."

Poor Lee was indeed being escorted by Chef to the Squad Car of Shame, as Sheriff Stone took off with Lee inside, the scene switches to Jessica putting the item she had stolen from Lee under the pillow of the Delightful Children. A certain Le Quack who was spying on Chris' helpers noticed Jessica's out movements.

"Hmm, she might be useful to us and our schemes" laughed Le Quack.

As Le Quack continues to snoop around, the scene ends switching to Chris.

"Well, that was quite exciting, will Jessica's scheme work in turning everyone against the Delightful Children? Can there be any redeeming qualities in the Delightful Children? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	5. Rise and Fall of the Four Banshees

Chapter 5: Rise and Fall of the Four Banshees

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was a scavenger hunt for the five teams where each team would have their own themed mystery that doesn't include some crazy person in a mask. Some teams did better than others, typically the Fashion Titans dominated with Jessica grabbing most of the items on the list.

As for the Scooby Snax, however, they thought they could get away with it, but old Lee Clark failed to acquire one of the items that he somehow misplaced, that got Lee sent off to the Squad Car of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries.

End of commentary.

Le Quack had indeed prepared for disguises for the Kanker sisters and Vicky as they were given orders to cause chaos around where Chris was going to give a possible challenge.

"What does dressing up like ugly hags have to do with this?" asked Vicky.

"Patience" said Le Quack, "we should scare the citizens of Springfield and distract everyone while we go searching for the 75 million dollars."

"Hmm, this will be fun for us" laughed Lee Kanker as she was putting on her disguise.

Indeed it would be, as the Kanker sisters placed on their disguises first, their first targets were not the contestants, but obviously the Eds whom were peacefully sleeping in a motel room that was rented out by the studios for Idea Team members to sleep.

"Ah, so nice that Ed can finally hit the hay" laughed Ed.

"Well, we have to get up early, Chef wants us to do some chores" said Double D.

"Chef's worse than how my parents act toward me" said Eddy.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

"Great, that must be him already here to bug the heck out of us" said Eddy as he got up to answer the door, yet as Eddy answered the door, the Kanker sisters whom were dressed up as banshees answered the door instead to which Eddy turned around toward Ed, "hey monobrow, your imaginations have come true!"

"Oh no, it's those evil witches!" cried Ed, "They have come to take Ed's soul!"

Ed ended up running over Eddy and pushing the Kanker sisters right out of the way, but Ed who ran into Vicky was the head banshee.

"Time to scare some trouble!" laughed Vicky.

"Oh no, a fourth one!" cried Ed as he ran for his life.

As for the contestants, they were called for an emergency meeting with Chris as at least two members of the Idea Team were obviously missing.

"Alright, alright, just calm down here" said Chris, "we'll solve everything in a prompt fashion."

Confessions:

"This better be a challenge" said Sissy.

"Oh, I hope the Fashion Titans will win" laughed Jessica.

End of confessions.

"Alright, we got two members of my Idea Team whom have been kidnapped" said Chris.

"They've been kidnapped by four ugly witches!" roared Ed, "Who have vowed to take their souls for their own!"

"I was just getting to you" said Chris, "the challenge here will be a reward challenge, you will have to rescue Double D as he is known and Eddy from the four witches and unmask them."

Confessions:

"Alright, we get four monsters to trap!" laughed Fred who wanted to improve his image with his own Killer Ascots.

"Fred acted kind strange as if he were helping the other team when we were the monsters" said Rose.

"I believe I can design a better trap than Freddy boy" said Hoagie.

End of confessions.

"I got the perfect trap to get those witches" said Fred.

"Sorry Freddy, but there's no way I can let you do that since I'm the one who'll be designing this team's traps from now on" said Hoagie in a defiant mood.

"But I got experience doing it" said Fred as he was obviously quite sad.

As poor Fred backed off because of his own team, the five teams were preparing to choose who'd be the bait to lure the four witches, meanwhile for poor Double D and Eddy, the Kankers were playing dress up with the two with Vicky taking photos.

"I think I can see who might be behind those masks!" cried Double D as he was being fitted on for a dress.

"It's a no brainer who's behind those stupid masks!" cried Eddy as he was also being fitted for a dress as well.

"This is going to make me some money" laughed Vicky.

As for the five teams, they had sent Joseph, Manny, Dwight, Tails, Dib, Zim, Courage, Eustace, Riley and Huey as bait.

"They were last seen around this area" said Huey.

"No please, no more!" cried Double D who was being put on with more makeup.

"Aw, don't you look gorgeous!" laughed Lee Kanker who had put the extra makeup on Double D.

"Hey you, stop picking on those dorks" said Riley who spotted the four.

"Looks like he feels left out" laughed Marie.

"Great, now you've done it!" cried Huey.

Poor Tails he was grabbed along with Dwight as the four witches ended up putting makeup on the two, before Manny had to change into his El Tigre outfit to get them out of there. Manny ended up also freeing Double D and Eddy whom were all running for their lives as they were being chased.

Confessions:

"I would rather be robotized than being put on with this makeup" said Tails who didn't enjoy it.

"This is more embarrassing than me liking Fanny from the last season!" cried Dwight who also didn't like it.

End of confessions.

The trap that the four witches ended up falling into, for Lee Kanker she fell right into the Killer Ascot's trap which swung Lee Kanker right upside down as she stepped on a rope, Marie got caught in the Fashion Titan's trap which involved Marie getting stuck on some fly paper making it difficult for her to get out of, as for Lee Kanker, she ended up getting trapped by the Bottomless Pits as Zoe came swooping down in her Black Cuervo suit spraying her hair, along with also spraying her eyes blinding her. The Scooby Snax ended up catching Vicky, as she had trapped over a rope springing a cage right over here. The Killer Ascots ended up getting May in their trap, as she fell for a sandwich that was placed by, which she promptly ended up eating until a large box fell right over her.

"Now to unmask them" said Velma.

"Hey we didn't get anyone trapped" said Gwen Tennyson.

"Oops, I guess the Big Braniacs will have to vote for someone off, while the other teams will receive immunity for at least capturing a monster" laughed Chris.

As each of the so-called witches were unmasked, they revealed to be none other than the Kanker sisters, and also Vicky.

"We would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you twerps!" roared Vicky as she was being taken away by Chef along with the Kanker sisters.

As for the Big Braniacs, it was going to be their first time to vote for someone off, typically the two contestants whom did not receive a chocolate cover Scooby Snack were Dwight and Tails.

"Wow, you two were used as bait, but neither of you could get one of the witches into the trap setup by the Big Braniacs" laughed Chris, "last chocolate covered Scooby Snack goes to, Tails. Sorry Dwight, you'll have to hit the road on the Squad Car of Shame."

"I am actually glad I get to go home" said Dwight, "last season was too much for me."

As Dwight headed toward the Squad Car of Shame driven by Sheriff Stone, the scene switches to Le Quack and Shere Khan whom were reviewing the deeds the Kankers had done, as for Le Quack he had gathered more evidence on where Chris could have placed the 75 million dollars.

"Hmm, it seems we're letting the Kanker sisters and Vicky go early" said Shere Khan.

"It's all part of the strategy" laughed Le Quack in his typical French accent, "now we'll certainly make sure our plans will go forward as planned, if it turns out Jessica can get everyone else to hate the Delightful Children, then we'll succeed."

As the villains continued to plot, the scene switches back to Chris.

"Well, let's hope no more surprises like that happen, but then again it could, until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	6. First Aftermath

Chapter 6: First Aftermath

Geoff was finally pleased it was the first Aftermath of the season.

Geoff's commentary:

Well, what a season we have in store, already things are heating up between the five teams, along with the reasons why some of our contestants got voted off. Aside from that, we have four co-hosts for the Aftermath show, so let's get ready for some Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Gaz was rather impatient as she was waiting to be taking to the main stage with the other contestants whom were voted off.

"Why do you want to go back?" asked Dwight, "I will never be going back there."

"Hello, I was treated unfairly" said Gaz.

"You were kind of mean toward everyone in the last season" said Lee Clark.

"You were worse than how Edmund was in season four" added Bobby.

"Enough!" roared Gaz, "I shall get back into the game, mark my words!"

"Hey, I want to get back into the game as badly as you do" said Sheldon.

"All of you come with me" said Jorgen.

Jorgen ended up bringing out the contestants whom were voted off.

"So Gaz, how does it feel to be the first one voted off during this season?" laughed Darwin who wanted to embarrass Gaz, "Makes you feel like a big loser!"

"Now Darwin, she's not a loser" said Bridgette who was trying to prevent a fight.

"Say that again punk!" said Gaz as she was being held back by Lee and Sheldon from fighting with Darwin.

"I'll keep on saying it, she's a loser, loser, loser, loser, loser, come on Gumball join in!" laughed Darwin.

"Loser, loser, loser, loser!" laughed both Darwin and Gumball.

"That's it!" roared Gaz.

Gaz immediately ran up toward the main stage in trying to beat up both Gumball and Darwin for mocking her, but Jorgen ended up running toward the main stage as well preventing a major fight from breaking out. As for a certain Mac, he was rather getting bored of the Aftermath shows.

"Bloo, you want to get a snack, I'm getting a bit bored watching the Aftermath" said Mac.

"You go right on ahead" said Bloo.

But what Mac didn't realize was that Hades along with Jafar were sent back to the studios to kidnap anyone who was from a previous season to participate in their scheme.

"So who do we kidnap?" asked Hades as he was looking at the list of contestants from the last season.

"Hmm, that Tootie girl may be a bit too much for us, she nearly caused problems for Timmy and Molly in the last season" said Jafar.

"I looked at the boy's health problems" said Hades as he looked at Mac's profile, "it says sugar can make him hyperactive."

As Mac was heading toward the snack area, Hades along with Jafar ended up sneaking up on Mac and placed a bag right over him to which he could not see a thing who had kidnapped him.

"Hey, let me out of here!" cried Mac who was struggling.

"Okay, we got our target, let's move!" cried Hades as he along with Jafar were heading back to Springfield.

"Whoever is doing this will pay!" cried Mac as he was still being carried off in the sack.

Meanwhile back in the Aftermath, Gumball and Darwin were still making jokes about Gaz being the first one voted off while Vincent Van Ghoul along with Anais were trying their best to move onward.

"Do your brothers always behave like this?" asked Vincent to Anais.

"Most of the time yes" replied Anais, "they always drive mom crazy, as for dad he doesn't seem to mind their behavior at all."

"I see which side of the family they seem to take after to" said Vincent.

"Alright enough you two!" said Anais as she stopped Darwin and Gumball from mocking Gaz.

"But it's so fun making fun of Gaz" laughed Gumball.

"Yea, she deserved to get voted off, and she'll never ever, ever come back into the game" laughed Darwin.

"Well how would you feel if either of you two were voted off first if you ever became contestants for the next season?" asked Anais.

"Oh that is indeed a very good question" laughed Vincent.

"You'll feel just as crushed as Gaz" said Anais.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're able to handle that pretty well" said Geoff to Anais, "way to diffuse the situation like that."

"I have a lot of practice doing it" added Anais.

"Alright moving on" said Vincent, "let's see the other reasons why some of the contestants whom were voted off are here, besides Gaz."

"Jorgen if you will please" said Geoff.

As Jorgen headed to the projector room, on the screen displayed how Sheldon had some embarrassing costume malfunction moments for the Killer Ascots, Lee suddenly noticed on the film that a certain Jessica Lovejoy was responsible for dooming himself as a contestant.

"Hey, she stole the item from me!" cried Lee.

"Hey, things like that happen" laughed Geoff.

"But where the heck would she want with that item?" asked Lee.

"Don't know, but we'll soon find out once she sets the fireworks on her target" laughed Geoff to which Geoff felt it was time to close the first Aftermath, "well, we had a great time with this Aftermath, tune in more, for more Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!"

As the scene changes, it changes to where Mac was dropped out of the sack that he was placed in by Hades and Jafar onto the table that Shere Khan was sitting.

"This is who you had brought back from the studios, I thought that Tootie girl could be more useful" said Shere Khan.

"Oh he is useful sir" said Hades.

"You're in big trouble!" cried Mac to which Jafar used his staff to create a magical rope tying up Mac.

"He gets hyperactive when he eats a lot of sugar, and I do mean a lot of it" laughed Jafar.

"Very interesting, we can use him to disrupt the upcoming challenge that Chris has prepared for" laughed Shere Khan.

But that wasn't the only problem that was brewing, a certain Ben Tennyson was having trouble getting to sleep, a certain Ghostfreak wasn't happy with Ben, as he was making Ben's dreams quite hard on him.

"So, you think you have evaded me for so long?" asked Ghostfreak, "You finally decided to change back into me out of the pressure of your friends."

"I'm not afraid of you!" cried Ben.

"No, no you're not, but once I am free from your Omnitrix once more, I can finally terrorize anyone I want to" laughed Ghostfreak.

Ben kept on waking up from his dreams knowing Ghostfreak would disrupt them each time he had fallen asleep, as for Chris he was reviewing a profile on Ghostfreak that Max Tennyson had given toward him.

"Wow, what a spooky alien!" laughed Chris, "Will this alien bring out any further surprises for Ben or the other contestants? And more importantly, does Bloo realize Mac is missing? Find out more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	7. Attack of the Macs

Chapter 7: Attack of the Macs

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, four strange banshees, two kidnapping victims, luckily for Ed he was the only survivor of the banshee attack. Luckily Ed had five teams organized by Mystery Inc. to help out apprehend the banshees.

Most of the teams, excluding the Big Braniacs managed to capture a banshee, revealing three of the banshees to be none other than the notorious Kanker sisters as to why they tormented Double D and Eddy with makeup with the fourth banshee being Vicky.

Sadly, the Big Braniacs had to vote off Dwight, and oddly enough Dwight felt relieved from it. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Jafar and Hades were brought to a candy factory not far from Springfield, poor Mac knew what was going to happen next as he was dressed up in a goblin suit.

"There's no way I am ever going to follow with your little schemes" said Mac who was rather quite defiant.

"Ha, you are going to have no choice" laughed Jafar, "once we dunk you into this load of sugar here at the candy factory, you'll have no choice but to behave the way you're behaving."

"And with our magical powers we'll be able to multiply you a thousand times fold like if there were a thousand clones of you doing the same exact thing" laughed Hades.

"Bingo" laughed Jafar.

"Well I will not do it" said Mac.

Hades then ends up picked up Mac and starts to force Mac into a barrow of pure sugar to which Mac tried his best not to taste any of the sugar, but sadly that wouldn't work out so well for Mac, as he ended up swallowing quite a bit of the sugar in question.

"Must have sugar!" cried Mac as he was trying to get free from Hades as he was still held upside down.

"He's squirmy!" cried Hades as he was trying to hold onto Mac.

"Keep him steady, we need to make our magical clones while he's in this current state" said Jafar.

Jafar ended up concentrating his staff onto Mac, then he was able to pop about 500 sum or so magical clones of Mac in that same state.

"Quickly, dunk each one of them in any pile of sugar to make them even more crazy than they already are!" laughed Jafar.

"This is kind of fun!" laughed Hades who ended up dunking each clone in a barrow of sugar.

As the Macs ended up running out of the factor dressed up as goblins, Jafar and Hades ended up creating more magical clones of Mac in that same state.

"Now let's head back to Shere Khan" said Hades, "our job here is done."

The Macs were out of control indeed, for the contestants in the five teams, the noise of the crazy Macs ended up waking up everyone which Chris ended up having an emergency meeting with Chief Whiggim on the matter.

"Alright, we got ourselves an emergency" said Chris.

"We got word that there are at least a thousand or so goblins running amuck here in Springfield, causing as much mischief as they can get" added Chief Whiggim.

"And let me guess you want all five teams to capture the most goblins and unmask them, will win the challenge?" asked Jessica.

"You're a smart girl on that one" laughed Chris, "every team move out, and capture as many goblins as you can!"

Confessions:

"Wow, a thousand monsters to trap, I hope my team traps them all" laughed Fred.

"I wish I could bring my one thousand Yoshi family members to help me out on this one" said Yoshi.

"Someone has been messing with the cloning technology" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

The one thousand sum goblins were indeed all magical clones of Mac running wild hooked on sugar, the real Mac was also among the one thousand clones running amuck in Springfield. A certain Marge Simpson wasn't going to take it lying down as she noticed at least three of the clones outside the house.

"There's no way not even Chef will keep me inside this house" said Marge, "I'm going to nab these troublemakers myself."

"Don't you worry honey, I'll be watching the kids" said Homer as he was allowing Bart and Lisa to sneak off.

The Fashion Titans quickly went to work and started to place fly paper to trap the goblins that were coming, as each one of them were trapped, it scored points for the Fashion Titans.

"Whoa, we're already hitting the 25 milestone mark!" laughed Vanessa.

"Yea but there are several hundred more of them to go" said Jessica.

"We have to make an entire street with wet cement" suggested Alex.

"Good thinking I'll take credit for your idea" laughed Jessica.

Jessica ended up bribing some construction workers to use wet cement over a street where some goblins were coming their way, the goblins typically ended up getting stuck in the cement unable to move, about 400 or so goblins were caught.

"Great, we're short over 600 of them" said Dib.

As for the other teams, Susie hatched a plan that would scare the goblins into an area where they could be trapped.

"Listen Ben, you better change into that Ghostfreak character with your Omnitrix gadget" said Susie.

"What, Ghostfreak stated in my dream that he'll be able to free himself if I do just that" said Ben.

"Do you want to win or do you want to be embarrassed with being voted out early?" asked Susie.

Ben had little choice as he turned into Ghostfreak with his Omnitrix, Susie could tell that the Big Braniacs were going to win the challenge.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am so smart, I guess that's the reason why we're known as the Big Brainiacs" laughed Susie.

"Not a very smart idea" said Gwen Tennyson.

"Ghostfreak even scares me" said Tails.

"He doesn't look so tough" said Tak still referring about Ghostfreak.

End of confessions.

Ben ended up using Ghostfreak's powers to scare several hundred goblins in one giant net that fell right over them in an area the other team members had prepared, but as for Ben, he was oddly nowhere to be found even in his Ghostfreak form as Ghostfreak had typically other plans. For the other teams, Django managed to help the Bottomless Pits scatter the goblins in one area trapping them in a corral with Manny's help. The Killer Ascots caught about a few hundred of them, along with the Scooby Snax capturing the same amount as the Killer Ascots. When it finally came downright toward unmasking the goblins, everyone gasped with surprise they were all Mac, or at least looked like a clone of Mac.

Confessions:

"Ha, I knew someone was messing with cloning technology!" laughed Hiro.

"I hope this trick was done with mirrors" said Flim-Flam as it even shocked him.

End of confessions.

"Now who would have access to such a brand of technology that could create a thousand Macs?" asked Velma as she pondered about it for a moment.

"It either has to be that kind of a technology or it's magic" added Fred.

Suddenly the real Mac in the goblin suit popped right up screaming the word "sugar", but soon the real Mac was apprehended by Marge who brought over the three other Mac clones she had apprehended.

"Chef, why weren't you on duty watching her?" asked Chris to Chef.

"Hey, I was giving the Idea Team and some of your helpers chores" said Chef, "I can't be everywhere."

"So who has the most?" asked Jessica.

"Well, since everyone managed to capture a goblin, I guess we can settle this as a rewards challenge" said Chris to which everyone cheered.

But as everyone cheered for the rewards, the scene changes to Ghostfreak, as Ben was changing back to his normal human self, Ghostfreak ended up bursting toward his freedom once again.

"Ha, I told you Ben that I was going to escape and I have" laughed Ghostfreak.

"Ha, what are you going to do that'll be so terrible this time?" asked Ben.

"Oh you'll soon find out" laughed Ghostfreak as he floated off.

Indeed Ghostfreak in spite of being stuck in the Omnitrix for so long knew that those behind the last season's problems were afoot, as the alien ghost floated through Shere Khan's hideout in Springfield, the tiger could sense a presence.

"You come to disturb my plans?" asked Shere Khan as he felt the presence around him.

"No, I have come here to enhance your plan" continued Ghostfreak, "if you put me in charge that is."

"Being affiliated with the Guys in White pays off, along with also being a friend of Vlad Masters, but if you can prove it to me to heat things up, I'll make sure you will not be found out" said Shere Khan.

Ghostfreak was the least of Ben's worries, as a certain Kevin Levine still in his hideous monster form had managed to knock two Plumber guards unconscious and had broken free from his prison.

"I am going to make Tennyson pay" laughed Kevin as he was walking out of the prison facility itself.

Chris indeed was just receiving a fax about Kevin's escape, along with also Ben himself mentioning Ghostfreak had escaped his Omnitrix again.

"Wow, we'll have to deal with two real monsters up our hands, along with also making sure the third monster Marge doesn't threaten a lawsuit with a fourth monster, her lawyer" laughed Chris, "until next time on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	8. Capturing Kevin

Chapter 8: Capturing Kevin

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, there were a thousand monsters, could the contestants have caught them all? Some of them did, but no one expected a certain Marge Simpson to participate in apprehending a few of the goblin monsters, along with the arch goblin himself which the goblins and their leader turned out to be Mac and a bunch of clones of Mac.

So who wouldn't have guessed someone could have be messing with the cloning technology? Anyway, stay tune for more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Kevin was indeed out on the prowl, some police officers spotted Kevin as he was heading their way.

"Halt!" cried a police officer to Kevin.

"Ha, you think you can apprehend me?" laughed Kevin.

"Don't come any closer" said the second police officer.

Kevin ended up using one of his alien tails literally whipping both police officers unconscious before heading off, as the hours went by, Chris had called all the contestants, especially Ben to help out capture Kevin.

"Alright today's challenge is another capture the monster challenge, and it's no other monster but Kevin Levine" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Is Chris trying to be kidding here, we cannot capture someone like that!" cried Sissy.

"There must be a way where the Fashion Titans can make a comeback here" said Jessica.

"I heard reports from the police that Kevin is indeed tough, but not as tough as those 13 ghosts that me, Scooby and Shaggy went after" said Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

Jessica indeed needed Hiro's help and genius mind to craft up an invention that would capture Kevin for good.

"Hiro, you're the one who has the big brains in the team, would you do the honor in trapping Kevin for us?" asked Jessica.

"Uh, I will try" said Hiro.

"Come on, leave the guy alone, just because he's a genius doesn't mean he can do everything right" said Alex.

Confessions:

"Oh that Alex Whitney is on my nerves, if we do not capture Kevin, she'll be gone" laughed Jessica.

"That Jessica has be on me ever since day one" said Alex.

"Ha, I got the perfect solution to capture Kevin" laughed Jimmy.

End of confessions.

"So how the heck are we going to capture Kevin?" asked Cindy.

"None of my aliens in my Omnitrix could beat Kevin" said Ben.

"How about my Hypercube?" asked Jimmy, "Why not lure Kevin in, and my Hypercube would be able to suck Kevin in it!"

"You mean the small tiny gadget that is supposed to be an infinite void inside of it?" asked Libby.

"Yep, that's the very one" replied Jimmy.

"Hmm, that sounds like the perfect plan, all we need is for Ben and Gwen to lure Kevin in the trap" said Cindy.

"I'll help program the Hypercube to suck in only Kevin" said Marc.

As for the other teams, the Bottomless Pits were going to try to use tar to get Kevin stuck, the Scooby Snax were going to lure Kevin in a bee keeper area that was filled with bees in the hopes that Kevin would be too much annoyed. The Killer Ascots were building a large mallet that was going to smack Kevin as he got close.

Confessions:

"Man, I am so glad they decided to take my idea instead of Fred's" laughed Hoagie.

"Why doesn't my team still trust me, I'm their leader!" cried Fred.

"I hope that pink dog can run as fast as that crazy old guy says he can" said Johnny.

End of confessions.

As each team put its plan into action, Kevin who was on a rampage scaring anyone he could came typically right onto the scene, he obviously noticed Ben in his Swampfire alien form.

"Ha, you think you can stop me Tennyson?" laughed Kevin.

"I'm not here to stop you" said Ben.

Ben along with Gwen ended up leading Kevin around the block, the first trap that Kevin ran was the Scooby Snax trap that included annoying Kevin with bees, it didn't work as Courage ran, poor Courage ended up getting stung by the bees while Kevin walked right through as if it were nothing. Kevin continued chasing Ben and Gwen heading toward the trap of the Killer Ascots which Jenny ended up trying to smack Kevin with a giant mallet with Hoagie's giant mallet, only knocking Jenny out cold.

Confessions:

"Ha, I'm untouchable!" laughed Kevin.

"Man, my trap should have worked!" cried Hoagie.

"Would have worked if I made the trap" said Fred.

End of confessions.

Both Ben and Gwen then darted through the Bottomless Pits trap which was just pure tar in the hopes of trapping Kevin. Both Ben and Gwen flew over the tar, while Kevin although he did get stuck ended up managing to walk through the tar with ease.

Confessions:

"Impossible!" cried Red.

"I thought the trap should have worked" said Coraline.

"Even the dinosaurs couldn't escape that" said Wybie.

End of confessions.

Kevin then came toward the trap that Hiro had built which was an electromagnetic shock net that would have put Kevin down for good, unfortunately it went off so wrong only trapping poor Gwen who got shocked by the net.

Confessions:

"What losers!" laughed Kevin.

"Great, I may get voted off early!" cried Hiro.

"If my boyfriend goes, I go to" said Danielle who was prepared to leave early as well.

End of confessions.

The trap that did work would be the Big Brainiacs trap, as Kevin ended up stepping on a button as he chased Ben, the button ended up opening up the Hypercube sucking Kevin right in it and locking the Hypercube for good.

"Ha, we got him!" laughed Jimmy, "I knew my Hypercube could do it!"

"Yea, but how are we going to get Kevin out of there, and how are we going to deal with him when he gets out?" asked Libby.

"Hmm, that's a very good question" said Chris, "I have contacts with the Galactic Enforcers whom are on their way to reprimand Kevin, along with giving him a contract so that he could stay."

"You're joking right?" asked Ben as he changed back to his normal human self.

"Hey, he was fun to have around before he became a monster" laughed Chris, "and you Big Brainiacs will indeed be receiving immunity, as for the Fashion Titans, since your trap did the worse in failing, you get to vote for someone off."

After a few hours, it was finally time for the Fashion Titans to vote for someone off, typically enough the two contestants whom didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Alex and Hiro. Danielle was obviously beside Hiro holding his hand just in case he was going to go, she would follow suit.

"Alex, you have caused some conflict with your teammates, mostly just with Jessica, Hiro, you were the one who built the trap for your team" said Chris to which he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Hiro! Sorry Alex, looks like Jessica has good reasons for keeping Hiro onboard."

"I can't believe it, I got voted off early!" cried Alex.

"Hey it happens" said Chef as he was escorting her to the Squad Car of Shame.

"About time" laughed Sheriff Stone as he started the car's engine, the Squad Car of Shame headed off.

But as the scene changes, a certain Ghostfreak who was monitoring Kevin's movements was rather intrigued by Kevin's boldness.

"I must say I am quite impressed with Kevin" said Ghostfreak.

"He managed to disrupt Chris' challenge or what would be one" said Shere Khan.

"I want to work with Scrappy on the dark magic he had encountered on Monster Island" said Ghostfreak.

"I can assure you that Lucius knows of such dark magic" said Shere Khan.

"Good, then it's time to enter phase one" said Ghostfreak.

While the villains continued to plot, a certain Kevin who was allowed out of the Hypercube began to do some hard labor with Chef in Galactic Enforcer armor watching over him, Chris was also there watching Kevin do some hard labor chores.

"Well, always glad to have another helping member be added to the staff, even if he is a monster" laughed Chris, "will Kevin make a great improvement in his current form? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	9. Unlucky Zombie Leprechaun Puppy

Chapter 9: Unlucky Zombie Leprechaun Puppy

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Kevin Levine escapes, our contestants were tasked with capturing old Kevin and putting him back in his place. The Big Brainiacs had the right idea in trapping Kevin, the Fashion Titans came close, but no cigar, along with every other trap from the other teams were tried but failed to no avail.

In the end, immunity went to the Big Brainiacs, and the Fashion Titans sent Alex packing home on the Squad Car of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Ghostfreak was rather intrigued by how Scrappy managed to manipulate dark magic while he was on Monster Island as he was scheming for his revenge against Mystery Inc. Scrappy, however was now just a crazy old version of himself screaming about his uncle Scooby and the rest of the Mystery Inc., even not even making sense to the other villains surrounding him.

"Excuse me" said the Titanium Titan to Ghostfreak, "this dog is bothering me with his yappering about his uncle Scooby."

"Yea, he's annoying" added Sideshow Bob.

"He's the kind that if you were in the mafia, you would want to get rid of first before he does something wrong" added Fat Tony.

"Alright I'll do something about it" said Ghostfreak.

As the other villains headed off, Scrappy was pushed toward Ghostfreak.

"Oh boy, I get to be with the boss, boy back during the days with uncle Scooby, both he and I use to chase people like you down, except they weren't real ghosts" added Scrappy who was going a bit crazy.

Ghostfreak then mustered up his power and literally changed Scrappy from a crazy puppy into a crazy zombie puppy.

"Something is missing here" said Shere Khan, "since it's St. Patrick's day, why not dress him up as an unlucky leprechaun?"

"Hmm, interesting idea" said Ghostfreak, "instead of good luck, he'll cause bad luck wherever he goes."

Scrappy was indeed led out as he was dropped off in a limo by Shere Khan in the hopes of bringing the people of Springfield bad luck. Reports had already surfaced of Scrappy's wrongdoings of bringing bad luck to the people of Springfield, ranging from causing car crashes to other assorted bad luck atrocities. Chris was called in by Chief Whiggum along with the five teams as they were going to be in charge of apprehending the troublemaker.

"Alright, we got ourselves an all points bulletin of some leprechaun causing bad luck on St. Patrick's Day, if you can make any sense of it" said Chief Whiggum.

"And the first team that captures the bad luck, unlucky leprechaun wins immunity" added Chris.

Confessions:

"An actual leprechaun!" laughed Cherry as she was busy helping out Chef doing chores, "Ha, I made fun of Fanny all the time in the last season, but never thought they exist."

"Great, that Cherry is going to go on with those leprechaun jokes!" cried Fanny.

"Who would have thought a leprechaun causing bad luck" said Shaggy.

End of confessions.

As the five teams ended up spreading out to search for the bad luck leprechaun, Scrappy who was busy being his own thing at being just the crazy puppy that he was, was stomping on some lucky clovers when members of the Killer Ascots spotted him.

"Say does that look odd to you?" asked Huey.

"Duh, let's nab him" said Riley.

"Wait, we need to come up with a plan!" cried Jenny.

Riley didn't think for the moment what would happen next as he along with Megan chased after Scrappy in his leprechaun suit. Ghostfreak's magic did indeed cause bad luck around them, when Riley stepped on a crack on the street, Megan literally ran right into Riley which pushed poor Riley quite hard to the pavement. Things were no different from when the Scooby Snax tried to apprehend Scrappy, poor Tony ended up walking under a ladder and having a bucket of paint fall right onto him with Eustace laughing at him.

Confessions:

"I am so covered in paint" sighed Tony.

"Look how stupid he looks!" laughed Eustace.

"I guess that is kind of funny" laughed Johnny.

End of confessions.

The Big Brainiacs tried to stop Scrappy, as Ben had changed himself into Big Chill.

"Ha, time to put a freeze on him" said Ben as his Big Chill alien.

Ben tried to aim carefully at Scrappy, but Scrappy was a bit too fast for Ben.

"Can't catch me!" laughed Scrappy as he was being rather hyper active about it.

Next came the Bottomless Pits, Django along with Red, Edmund and Manny in his El Tigre suit tried to apprehend Scrappy. All four tried to tackle Scrappy all at once, while Frida who had some duct tape with her jumped right on in, only tying up Red in the process.

"Opps, sorry" laughed Frida.

Confessions:

"I am going to get her for this" said Red as she was obviously untied by Edmund later.

"Hey, it happens" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

Next was finally the Fashion Titans, hoping to make a big comeback from their defeat. Dib along with Zim had setup a wire in the hopes of tripping Scrappy as he came their way which he did just that, but ended up dragging both of them on the ground. Scrappy would eventually be captured not by anyone in any of the five teams, but by Marge who ended up smacking Scrappy with a frying pan.

"Ouch, looks like no one got the vermin" laughed Chris, "which means all FIVE teams will be voting off someone."

"You're serious, right?" asked Sissy.

"Nope, because no team caught the monster, this time I am going to make all five teams vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed as the time went by, the typical members of each team who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Red, Frida, Ben, Susie, Zim, Dib, Tony, Eustace, and finally Megan and Riley.

"Wow, Ben, surprised to see you here so early again, along with also Red" added Chris, "last five chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night go to the following contestants, Red, Ben, Dib, Eustace and Megan."

"What, this is an outrage for Zim!" cried Zim as he was being taken away by Chef.

"How the heck did I got voted off!" cried Susie.

"Hello, you helped release Ghostfreak" added Ben as the main reason why Susie got voted off.

"Bye, bye Frida" laughed Red as poor Frida was heading off in the Squad Car of Shame with the four others.

"Wow, this is going to be a crowded ride, alright some of you are going to have to share a seat together, and I want no complaining about it" continued Sheriff Stone.

As the Squad Car of Shame heads off, the scene heads back to where the villains are gathering.

"Now that pest is out of the way let's go on with phase one" said Ghostfreak, "we already have managed to ruin a few of Chris' challenges. Any ideas?"

"My powers can change to anyone on the set" said the Titanium Titan.

"Good" said Ghostfreak, "we'll use you for infiltration methods. Next?"

"We should really kidnap the person who the Titanium Titan is going to change into first" added Hades, "otherwise people would get suspicious."

"Ah, good thinking" added Ghostfreak.

As the villains continued to plot, Chris was rather intrigued by how many people got voted off.

"Wow, total of five people got voted off today" laughed Chris, "what kind of crazy challenges will I spruce up next? And are we ever going to get Marge to like us? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	10. Hoagie Did It Again

Chapter 10: Hoagie Did It Again

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was St. Patrick's Day, and what a surprise to find a leprechaun actually causing bad luck for the folks of Springfield. So that means members of Mystery Inc., and our five teams were sent to capture the unlucky leprechaun.

Some teams tried to do better than others, and others, well couldn't get their act together. In the end, no one caught the unlucky leprechaun who turned out to be Scrappy Duo! Marge was the one who caught him, making it the first time that all the teams had to vote off someone from their team.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Jessica needed to ensure that the Fashion Titans would continue their winning streak, in spite of their shared lose with the other teams.

Confessions:

"Chris is planning something big, I can tell" said Jessica.

"Wow, I cannot believe how bossy Jessica is" said Danny.

"She nearly got my boyfriend voted off early!" said Danielle.

"She's even bossier than Gaz" said Dib.

End of confessions.

Chris had indeed called the contestants where he was located, he indeed had a big announcement to make for everyone.

"Today I will like to start adding some of the staff to participate in the competition, namely the Delightful Children will become members of the Fashion Titans" laughed Chris.

"What, this is a joke right?" asked Jessica.

"No joke" laughed Chris, "they're going to participate early as contestants, and I'm calling the shots on this one."

Confessions:

"Oh, I am going to embarrass those Delightfuls by getting them kicked out as soon as possible" laughed Jessica.

"I know Jessica has it in for the Delightfuls, which I wanted to add for some Total Drama" laughed Chris.

"She better not be planning something against us" said the Delightful Children.

"Delightful Children as contestants, now that's scary" said Hoagie.

"I do not know what's worse, that Jessica girl or those Delightfuls" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

"Alright, today's challenge is a murder mystery, which is bringing back to my old favorite from Total Drama Action" laughed Chris, "except this murder, we'll be taken on a field trip to a ski resort."

Suddenly Eggman came into the scene with the bus the contestants arrived on excluding the Delightful Children.

"Alright hop onboard" said Eggman.

As the contestants headed toward a ski resort with Chris onboard, Chris had hoped this kind of challenge would spark conflict between Jessica, the Delightful Children and the rest of the contestants. As the contestants arrived at the ski lodge, Chris was going to initiate some role playing for the contestants.

"Alright, taking a cue from my days at season two of the Total Drama series, this will be a murder scene, where one member or two of each team would be accused of being the murderer" said Chris, "now all we need is a victim for this tragic event."

Suddenly the lights immediately went out to which Chris was tragically found supposedly dead which everyone screamed.

Confessions:

"Okay, I know I didn't turn into any of my aliens to do this" said Ben.

"Wow, we never had this kind of a mystery before!" cried Fred who was freaking out.

"Well it sure wasn't me" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

"Alright, let's settle things down here" said Jessica.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Red.

"Alright no one moves a muscle here, because I'm the only one who's qualified to do this kind of a job" said Hoagie.

"Yea, he is, he solved who killed my Rainbow Monkey at a diner party" added Kuki.

Hoagie had placed on his detective gear in the hopes of finding the culprit behind Chris' supposed death. He first began to inspect Ben and his Omnitrix.

"That device, has it been used recently?" asked Hoagie to Ben who was interrogating him.

"Uh, not recently" said Ben.

"Are there any aliens in that device that can be harmful to someone like Chris?" asked Hoagie.

"Yea, but I would not be the type of a person to do that" replied Ben.

"Ben couldn't have done it" said Gwen Tennyson.

"Wait, you got those fancy powers too, maybe not the same as your cousin but you could be just as irresponsible in misusing them for your own gain" continued Hoagie.

"No, I wouldn't" said Gwen.

"I know you wouldn't" said Hoagie to which he then moved onto Django and Manny.

"You two, either one of you could be behind Chris' demise" said Hoagie.

"Ha, why would I kill someone who would have given me 75 million dollars?" asked Django.

"He's got a point" added Manny.

"That vampire kid, he can turn people into his zombie servants" said Django referring about Edmund.

"Alright Mr. Teenage Vampire" said Hoagie to Edmund, "could you have been involved in Chris' demise?"

"Now why would I even think about even biting Chris, why would we even let Chris have immortality to begin with if that were the case?" asked Edmund.

"Hey, I'm doing the talking and questioning around here" continued Hoagie, "but that's a very good answer why you're not involved."

Hoagie then began to concentrate on Danny, Danielle, Jessica and the Delightful Children.

"First I'm taking both of you two with ghost powers into the interrogation room, either one of you could have the opportunity to overshadow Chris, and make him make it look like a suicide" said Hoagie.

"Hey, we wouldn't do such a thing" said Danny.

"Yea, we're not like that" added Danielle.

"Then that leaves Jessica and the Delightful Children, either one of you could be behind it" said Hoagie.

"Ha, I couldn't have done it, if it were some suspects, I would have to investigate the Delightful Children" laughed Jessica.

Confessions:

"Great, she's framing us for something we never did!" cried the Delightful Children.

"Causing doubt among the contestants with the Delightfuls is fun" laughed Jessica.

"I would have to say Hoagie did it" said Danielle, "he's rather asking too many obvious questions."

End of confessions.

"Let's also not forget that robot girl you missed, if you're such a great detective in pinning her as a possible suspect" continued Jessica.

"Hey!" cried Jenny who didn't like it one bit.

"Or Huey who has a long record of the same vile deeds" continued Jessica.

"What!" cried Huey.

Confessions:

"I do not know who is worse, the Delightful Children or Jessica" said Jenny.

"Man she's getting an early start ticking everyone else off" said Huey.

End of confessions.

"I say it had to be you who done it on poor Chris" said Jessica.

"What, me, how could it be me?" asked Hoagie.

"Come to think of it, he was the only one who came up with those questions, none of us on his team thought about it" said Eustace.

"Hey, I'm a detective, that's what a detective is supposed to be do!" cried Hoagie who was rather quite defensive.

"No, you are causing incitement which is what a suspect would do if they were to get away with something that they could gain out of" continued Jessica.

"Yea, come to think of it, Hoagie is asking so many questions that not even a genius like me could think up" said Hiro.

"I say we vote on it on who could be the most likely suspect" said Jessica as she then gathered the votes of the possible suspects including Hoagie as a suspect.

As everyone tallied their votes, Jessica began to count them.

"One vote goes to Hoagie, another to Hoagie, oh, and here's another that has Hoagie's name on it, and another, and another" laughed Jessica, "they all say Hoagie on them!"

"Wait, there's a mistake!" cried Hoagie as Chef came into the scene to apprehend Hoagie as the main suspect., "I'm innocent I tell ya!"

Hoagie indeed was taken away without any going away ceremony on the Squad Car of Shame, as for Chris, he emerged from a private room within the ski lodge congratulating the Fashion Titans on who supposedly killed him.

"I would like to thank the Fashion Titans for solving this mystery" laughed Chris, "as for the rest of you, you can all enjoy the luxury of the ski resort for the time being."

While Hoagie was being taken away on the Squad Car of Shame, the scene changes to Le Quack who was working with Balrog and M. Bison on the latest scheme.

"Oh, this would do nicely" said Le Quack.

"There's no way I am going to dress up in that costume" said M. Bison.

"Neither am I" added Balrog.

"Oh, you'll get into it alright if you want the 75 million dollars sooner" laughed Le Quack.

As Le Quack continued to plot with Shere Khan and Ghostfreak overseeing it, the scene switches back to Chris.

"Well, that was a wonderful tasteful surprise, the detective being caught being the bad guy" laughed Chris, "tune in next time for more Total Drama here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	11. Super Abominable Snow Monsters

Chapter 11: Super Abominable Snow Monsters

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, a return of the murder mystery at a ski lodge was the perfect setting and theme for our contestants to solve. Hoagie decided to dawn the detective suit, not knowing that he'd be the main culprit of the captor to solving who ended up doing supposedly me in.

In the end, Hoagie ticked off everyone for accusing them of trying to get rid of me, even Jessica ended up turning the tables on Hoagie by pinning him to be the main culprit, getting him sent home on the Squad Car of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Everyone was still quite fast asleep in their own rooms in the ski resort lodge that they were still staying at. They weren't going to go back to Springfield for another day or so. But two shadowy figures afar from the lodge itself could be seen not far away, some unnatural inhuman noises were heard as Shaggy was getting up.

"Zoinks, did anyone hear that?" cried Shaggy as he was rather quite afraid, "They don't sound like some wild animal outside."

"Maybe they might be just wolves or bears" said Fred.

"Ha, like those noises don't fool me man" said Shaggy, "when are we going to get back to Springfield, this is creeping me out!"

Suddenly Mystery Inc. heard screams from outside, a few workers that ran the resort ran for their lives into the lodge.

"There are two snow monsters out there!" cried one of the workers.

"I am sure this is all familiar" said Velma.

"Alright what's the problem?" asked Chris as he noticed the commotion.

"Like there are two snow monsters out there" added Shaggy.

"Yes, please do something about them" added another worker.

"Alright, I think we can have another challenge at this ski resort" laughed Chris.

As Chris called everyone out from their beds with Chef being the one getting them up, the contestants headed toward the main room of the lodge.

"What did you wake us up for?" asked Sissy.

"It's another challenge" replied Chris, "this time the five teams will have to come up with a plan to capture and apprehend our two snow monsters that are terrorizing the workers here at this resort."

Confessions:

"Great, a working vacation" sighed Sissy.

"Just when I was getting my beauty rest" sighed Jessica.

"I was having such a nice peaceful nap" sighed Eustace.

End of confessions.

"Alright, let's do this by the book this time and no mistakes" said Red, "if we are going to capture two snow monsters, it'll take two things, strength and smarts."

"No it won't it'll just take on strength, if some grown men ran like babies into the lodge, those snow monsters must be strong" said Django.

"Hey lay off Red, she has great ideas that can get us that win pal" said Edmund.

Confessions:

"I do not care if he's a 400 year old vampire, I will get my way one way or another" said Django.

"That skeleton boy is going too far" said Edmund.

"First skeleton boy destroys my 50 million dollars, and now this!" cried Red.

End of confessions.

While the Bottomless Pits were still bickering on what plans that should go forward, the Big Brainiacs had already agreed to use Ben and Gwen to lure the two snow monsters into their trap, typically the Fashion Titans were going to use Danielle and Danny; Courage and Eustace with the Scooby Snax; and the Killer Ascots with Jenny and Rose, and finally Manny and Django were sent in by the Bottomless Pits.

"The two snow monsters, come we'll show you where we last saw them" said the worker.

As the ski resort workers showed the contestants the area where they spotted the snow monsters, they noticed a cave not far from where they were.

"Hmm, those two snow monsters must be in that cave" laughed Chris, "why don't the rest of you create your traps, while you send in your fellow teammates as bait?"

As the bait was sent into the cave, Courage was cowering in fear next to Eustace who couldn't stand it.

Confessions:

"Stupid dog!" cried Eustace.

"I'm afraid of snow monsters" said Courage.

"I do not know if that's a dog or a chicken" laughed Rose referring to poor Courage.

End of confessions.

As all the contestants used for bait were heading in deeper into the cave, the cave started to split off into separate parts.

"Man, those two snow monsters could be anywhere" said Django.

"Why did you get stuck being bait with me?" asked Manny.

"Cause that Red Polluck girl is still mad at me for destroying her 50 million bucks, I said I was sorry" said Django.

"You can take this stupid dog with you" said Eustace as he shoved Courage toward them.

"But he's not on our team" said Manny.

As they headed off into their separate directions, Balrog and M. Bison whom were dressed up as the snow monsters were wondering around the cave searching for any clues on where Chris could have placed the 75 million dollars.

"I do not think the money is here" sighed Balrog, "and man this suit is hot!"

"I know what you mean, but Le Quack told us to scare the workers at the resort" replied M. Bison.

Suddenly the two ended up hearing voices coming from a corner around them.

"Dang, time to put on a monster of a show" laughed Balrog to which M. Bison looked at him oddly, "what, can't I make a pun?"

The voices obviously belonged to Ben and Danny, where Ben was understandably trying to get help from Danny in capturing Ghostfreak.

"So Ghostfreak really is that dangerous?" asked Danny.

"Yea" replied Ben, "your family has a ton of anti-ghost weapons you could use to fight Ghostfreak with."

"I don't know about bringing in my dad on this one" said Danny, "he's kind of out there."

"What about your boyfriend Hiro?" asked Ben as he turned to Danielle.

"You know, I'm kind of uncomfortable with this" said Danielle as she quickly got annoyed with Ben as much as Danny did.

As they continued to travel, Balrog sprang into action and charged out of nowhere wearing his snow monster suit.

"Time to bring on the chase" said Gwen as Balrog continued to chase them.

Meanwhile M. Bison had found where Manny, Django, Courage and the others were and began to chase them out of the cave. Ben sprang into action and changed himself into Eco.

"I'll hold them off, you get out of here" said Ben.

Ben ended up using Eco's powers to create multiple Ecos, along with also sending shockwaves at both Balrog and M. Bison.

"This kid is good" said M. Bison, "but I'm better."

"Uh, I don't think snow monsters do that" said Manny as he noticed M. Bison was using his psycho powers.

M. Bison ended up knocking all the Ecos in the air to which Balrog ended up smashing each of the Ecos against each other to which indeed would provide a big headache for poor Ben once he changed back to his normal human self. Meanwhile, outside the cave, the traps were already set, as the contestants whom were sent into the cave came running out, Eustace literally ran into his own team's trap which was a large bear trap. Eustace was screaming in pain while a few team members thought it was funny.

Confessions:

"I knew he was bad from the beginning" said Johnny.

"Good excuse to get rid of him" said Yoshi.

"Poor grandpa, oops, I mean Eustace" said Kuki.

"Stop calling me grandpa!" cried Eustace who wasn't enjoying himself.

End of confessions.

Balrog came running out as he was chasing Django, Manny and Courage, and ended up getting trapped in Red's trap which included catapulting poor Balrog upside down, where his mask ended up falling right off. As for M. Bison, he ended up getting caught in the trap setup by the Fashion Titans which included a shock taser that sent M. Bison unconscious making it easy for him to be captured.

"Wow, I guess we can give the Bottomless Pits and the Fashion Titans immunity" laughed Chris, "the only team this time that will be voting off someone will be sadly the Scooby Snax."

After M. Bison and Balrog were both apprehended, it was time for the Scooby Snax to vote for someone off. Typically, the two contestants whom didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Eustace and Courage.

"Courage, your name says something out of bravery, but you annoyed your teammates by being the exact opposite" said Chris to which he threw the chocolate covered Scooby Snack to Courage, "but that's not why you'll be voted off, for now. Sorry Eustace, you'll be sent packing."

"It's not fair, I want my 75 million dollars!" cried Eustace.

Confessions:

"I am so glad to have that old guy get off" said Johnny.

"So creepy" said Sissy.

"I'm going to miss grandpa" said Kuki as she kept on getting Eustace mixed up with her actual grandfather.

End of confessions.

As poor Eustace headed onto the Squad Car of Shame with Sheriff Stone driving behind the wheel, the scene ends up changing to Ghostfreak who had watched both Balrog and M. Bison's progress.

"Good, they're out of the way" said Ghostfreak.

"You and me both hate power grabbers" added Shere Khan.

"Quite right" replied Ghostfreak, "which is why we need to encourage this a few more times before we move onto phase two."

While the villains continued to plot, the scene ends up changing back to Chris as the contestants were heading back on Eggman's bus heading back to Springfield.

"Well, that was quite exciting, will Ben continue to annoy Danny and anyone else?" asked Chris.

"Hey!" cried Ben as he was getting on the bus.

"And just what kind of dastardly deeds does his arch foe Ghostfreak have up his sleeve? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	12. Fat Tony's Call

Chapter 12: Fat Tony's Call

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was the attack of the abominable snowmen! Luckily our contestants ended up rounding the two abominable snowmen! All the teams participated in apprehending the snowmen whom turned out to be Balrog and M. Bison, the only team that didn't do its part in capturing the two snowmen were the Scooby Snax who ended up voting off Eustace.

So who will be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Fat Tony was rather impatient with Ghostfreak's tactics in acquiring the money, so he had come up with his own counter plan as he met up with Sideshow Bob and the Titanium Titan.

"Alright, I've had enough of Ghostfreak being slow at his schemes" said Fat Tony.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked the Titanium Titan.

"You can turn into anyone you want, can you?" asked Fat Tony, "Turn into a Total Drama alumni member for all I care to infiltrate Chris' inner circle."

"Will do" said the Titanium Titan as he headed off.

"And me?" asked Sideshow Bob.

"You can do the honors in scouting where Chris may have his next upcoming challenge since you know the area very well" continued Fat Tony.

As Fat Tony put his own plans into action which Ghostfreak was unaware of, the scene changes to Chris where he had called the contestants to where they were going to have the challenge.

Confessions:

"I really hate it when people ask me to use my aliens, even though our team is supposed to win" said Ben.

"Ben has to get us the goal this time" said Cindy as she ended up taking over Susie's cue of forcing Ben to change into his aliens.

"As much as I see Ben to be arrogant sometimes" said Gwen, "no one pushes my cousin around to change into aliens."

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is a Monster Race, where each team will come up with their own monsters again, and race them!" laughed Chris.

"I thought this season was about mystery themed?" asked Coraline.

"Hey, the producers wanted to throw it in" continued Chris, "and what they say goes."

Indeed this gave Cindy the chance to pressure poor Ben to change into his XLR8 alien, while Edmund was going to bat for the Bottomless Pits dressing up in a traditional vampire costume that his father typically wears; Sam ends up choosing to dress up as a witch; Yoshi going as himself since he is a dinosaur; and Jenny as she has transformed into her Godzilla monster. Chef indeed was preparing the course with the help of the Idea Team, which also included Kevin who was forced to do hard labor as punishment.

Confessions:

"This sucks" said Kevin, "I should be the one getting that 75 million dollars!"

"I do not know who is more creepier, Kevin or the way those Delightful Children talk" said Baljeet.

"I must say, that Kevin has guts of being every monster in the book" laughed Buford.

End of confessions.

"You must hate doing these kind of chores as much as we do" said Buford as he was leaning over to Kevin.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Kevin.

"Chris may select some of us once more contestants end up getting voted off, if either one of us is ever selected, and Chris dissolves the teams, we form an alliance" said Buford.

"I'm listening" continued Kevin.

"How about we make your friend Ben lose the upcoming challenge?" asked Buford.

"And how would I do that?" asked Kevin.

"We're making the course, right, so when Ben changes into that alien, you do something to trip him up, then when the person who encouraged Ben to change into the alien gets voted off, you start to befriend people in the competition" continued Buford.

"Very sneaky strategy" said Baljeet.

As Kevin continued to help Chef with making the course, the contestants whom were chosen to be the monsters were ready to race. Chris typically fired a gun filled with blanks, Ben typically was in the lead with Edmund following in a close second, along with Jenny not far behind, while Yoshi and Sam were tied dead in last place.

"We're getting nowhere fast!" cried Sam as she couldn't believe how fast the others were.

"Hop onto my back, Mario always liked to do it" said Yoshi.

"If you were a giant cat or a broomstick that would make more sense" laughed Sam.

Meanwhile for Ben, Cindy felt very confident that the Big Brainiacs could win it big.

Confessions:

"Ha, I got a good feeling this challenge will be going to the Big Brainiacs" laughed Cindy.

"I wish I could have sent Danny or Danielle in instead, but they stated being dressed up as traditional ghosts was demeaning toward them" said Jessica.

"I am not wearing that stupid ghost costume" said Danielle.

End of confessions.

As the race continued, Kevin who was in his hiding place noticed Ben was coming around the corner pretty fast to which Buford was at the other end.

"Now" ordered Buford.

As Kevin and Buford pulled the wire, Ben ended up losing balance and tripped over the wire while the others ended up passing by with even Sam and Yoshi ending up also heading toward the finish line.

"Hey, wait, I tripped!" cried Ben who was trying to get up.

"I'm afraid not" said Chris, "the Bottomless Pits will win this one, with the Killer Ascots in second, Fashion Titans in third and the Scooby Snax in fourth, but since the Big Brainiacs were the only team to not cross the finish line, you'll have to vote for someone off."

Typically enough as the time went by, it was time for the Big Brainiacs to vote for someone off, the two contestants whom didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Ben and Cindy.

"Ben, once again you have showed up here nearly going to get yourself voted off, Cindy, you replaced Susie in getting Ben to change into an alien that lost the challenge, what's up with that?" laughed Chris, "Anyway, last chocolate covered Scooby Snack goes to, Ben. Sorry Cindy, looks like you'll join the others on the Squad Car of Shame home."

"What, that's not fair, you guys need me!" cried Cindy as she was being taken away by Chef.

"Don't worry Cindy, I'll still help you get the 75 million dollars" said Libby as Cindy headed onto the Squad Car of Shame driven by Sheriff Stone.

As the Squad Car of Shame heads off, the scene changes to Sideshow Bob as he ends up managing to kidnap Alejandro who was working to help Chris on the show, while the Titanium Titan ended up doing the old switch-o-rue.

"Nothing like a good change" laughed the Titanium Titan as he was playing the part of Alejandro.

"Now all you now need to do is be just like the real Alejandro" laughed Sideshow Bob.

As Fat Tony's alternative plan was put in place without Ghostfreak's knowledge, Ghostfreak along with Le Quack and Shere Khan were nearly ready to put their first phase of the plan into action.

"Everything is set" said Le Quack, "we need to just make sure that we do the right thing in applying our strategy."

"We're going to need to keep Blaineley onboard" said Shere Khan.

"That we should" continued Ghostfreak, "until she's no longer needed."

As Ghostfreak continued to put his first phase of the plan into action, the scene ends up switching to Chris.

"Well, that was quite exciting" laughed Chris, "will there be anymore teammates that'll demand Ben to change into an alien? And will Ben continue to be annoyed about it? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	13. Gaz's Comeback Plan

Chapter 13: Gaz's Comeback Plan

Once again it was finally time for the second Aftermath of the series.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath, a whole new season, new co-hosts included Gumball and Darwin whom ended up egging on poor Gaz who was voted off first for the season.

Aside from that, we had to have Vincent Van Ghoul and Anais control the situation before Gaz decided to get into a fight with the two. Anyway, get ready for an exciting Aftermath, here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Cindy wasn't happy being in the back with the others whom were recently voted off.

"This isn't fair, none of us should be here" said Alex, "that Jessica had it in for me from the beginning."

"And it also was Ben's fault that he lost the race in the last challenge" added Cindy.

"That girl kept on referring me as grandpa, what an insult!" cried Eustace.

"That was kind of funny" laughed Tony.

"Alright, get to the main stage now" said Jorgen.

As the recently voted off contestants headed out onto the main stage, Gumball along with Darwin, Anais and Vincent Van Ghoul greeted the voted off contestants.

"Well, it seems you two tried to boss Ben around and got in trouble for that" said Anais to Cindy and Susie.

"Ha, I was trying to get him to use that device to have our team win" said Susie.

"Yea, so was I, what's wrong with that?" asked Cindy.

"Jorgen if you don't mind and roll the footage?" asked Anais.

As Jorgen did just that, the film showed the reasons why Cindy and Susie were wrong, along with rolling some of the confessions from Gwen who didn't approve of the two forcing Ben to change into aliens just so that their team could win.

"Let's roll a few footages of how the other contestants got voted off and why" laughed Gumball.

Frida was shown where she ended up tying up Red instead of the monster they were after, likewise with the others voted off, their faults as well were shown on display.

"I want another chance!" cried Eustace.

"Yea, so do I old man, but you don't see me crying over it like a big old baby" said Gaz.

"You take that back!" cried Eustace.

"Ha, you are a grumpy old cry baby" laughed Gaz.

Eustace ended up charging at Gaz, but not before Jorgen ended up holding the ground by preventing a fight from breaking out. The commotion was too much concentrated on Eustace, that no one in the audience noticed that Gaz was slipping right out of the back of the studios in the hopes of finding her way back to the game itself.

"Listen, you do not get into a fight" said Jorgen, "because if you do, you'll have to deal with me."

"But she started it!" whined Eustace.

"I do not care who started it, you continued to instigate it" roared Jorgen.

"Please, enough of this" said Vincent who was getting tired of the contestants always getting into fights.

As Vincent Van Ghoul was trying to calm down the audience, the only member of the audience who noticed that Gaz was gone was Bloo who had failed to realize that Mac was previously kidnapped by Jafar and Hades.

"Hey, where is that Gaz girl?" asked Bloo as he then began to wonder off.

While Bloo continued on Gaz's trail, Gaz ended up grabbing Bloo from behind.

"Why are you following me?" asked Gaz.

"I want to get into this season" said Bloo.

"Fine, you can come along, just make sure you do not attract any negative attention to me" said Gaz.

As Bloo went along with Gaz in the hopes of finding a ride to Springfield, Gaz needed to find the perfect contact to do just that, but while Gaz was preparing herself to head toward Springfield again, the Aftermath was just rapping up without anyone in the audience aware that Bloo or Gaz were both missing.

"Well, it's rather a short Aftermath, but it was a good one" laughed Geoff.

"And let's give a warm hand for having Vincent Van Ghoul cool things down for everyone" added Bridgette.

"The pleasure was all mine" laughed Vincent.

"Well, until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath" laughed Geoff.

As the Aftermath ended, Gaz ended up managing to contact Kevin's old friend Argit who was providing Gaz a ride to Springfield.

"So how much money are we talking about this reality show?" asked Argit as Gaz and Bloo hopped right onto Argit's motorcycle.

"75 million dollars" replied Gaz.

"Oh my, that is quite a lot of money" laughed Argit, "well, I'll see what I can do to help you out there when you get yourself back into the game."

As Argit drove off with Gaz and Bloo in the back seat of the motorcycle, the scene ends up changing to Fat Tony who was in contact with the pseudo Alejandro which the Titanium Titan was disguised as. Meanwhile, the real Alejandro was being watched over by Fat Tony's henchmen as they were making sure he wasn't going to escape.

"You sure we should keep him here?" asked Legs to Sideshow Bob.

"Hey, it's Fat Tony's idea not mine" replied Sideshow Bob.

"Alright, we'll make sure he won't escape" said Legs.

As for the pseudo Alejandro himself, the Titanium Titan was scouting the area for where Chris was going to have the next upcoming challenge. As he headed even toward Chris' private office, he noticed a list of possible challenges that Chris was going to use.

"Ha, making a copy of this" laughed the Titanium Titan as he then headed for the copier.

Things were going to get a bit more complicated, as a certain Nicky Flippers was teaming up with the Plumbers to keep an eye on not just Kevin, but also be on the look out for Ghostfreak which Nicky had firm help from the Guys in White whom were on the case as well.

"This is a multi-agency task force that we're setting up if we are to stop this Ghostfreak, and anyone else that tries to ruin Chris" said Nicky.

"You sure about running to save a reality show is a top priority?" asked a Guy in White agent.

"75 million dollars is at stake, let's put it at that" said Nicky.

"Alright frog, we get the picture" said another Guy in White agent, "but what does a ghost like this Ghostfreak want with money?"

"Come to think of it, that doesn't make all that sense unless if he's being used by someone else" added another agent.

"Correct all the more reason why we should watch our guard, we've already gone to interrogate some of those whom were apprehended during the show" continued Nicky, "so far, no breaks in the case."

As Nicky continued to be involved in trying to stop the villains, Ghostfreak was rather impatient with Shere Khan as he wasn't going hard enough against the contestants.

"I want a full scale war!" roared Ghostfreak, "And I want that phase to be completed now!"

"I can assure you, if you follow my lead you'll get what you want" said Shere Khan.

"You better" replied Ghostfreak.

While the villains continued to plot, along with Gaz heading back to Springfield, Chris indeed was watching Gaz leaving the studios from the security tapes with Argit.

"Well, this sounds like it'll become very interesting, find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries" laughed Chris.


	14. Adding Kevin to the Mix

Chapter 14: Adding Kevin to the Mix

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was a race of the monsters! Yea, okay so this wasn't a mystery orientated theme here, but don't blame me, the producers wanted to add something to it.

Cindy pressured Ben to change into a very speedy alien, unfortunately, the others whom were selected in their teams managed to outrun Ben, where he ended up falling literally and was the only one who didn't pass the finish line.

In the end, Cindy got voted off and sent home on the Squad Car of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Kevin indeed was awaiting anxiously as Chris was getting the other contestants to gather for an upcoming challenge.

Confessions:

"I bet Chris may end up getting me into the game" laughed Kevin, "then I'll show Tennyson a thing or two."

"If the rumors are true, it's a step closer to the 75 million bucks" laughed Buford who was allying himself early with Kevin.

End of confessions.

As the contestants came together, Chris indeed had a big time announcement.

"I would like to add Kevin Levin to the Big Brainiacs" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Great, now I have to deal with Kevin!" cried Ben.

"Kevin is sadly back" sighed Gwen.

"Hmm, the Tennysons don't seem to want Kevin around, if I can help them get rid of him, maybe they'll join my alliance" said Jessica.

End of confessions.

"As for the challenge" continued Chris, "why not have some gross disgusting monster meals?"

As the contestants were led toward where the challenge was going to take place which was obviously Springfield Elementary School, Chef along with the lunch lady and Groundskeeper Willy were the ones helping to organize the challenge.

"The first team that has the most members will win immunity" laughed Chris, "first course is monster brains!"

As Chef brought out the first dish, Courage wanted to throw up the minute he saw the dish right in front of him, Tails and Yoshi also wanted to do the same thing.

"You two better eat it" said Sissy to Yoshi and Courage.

"But that's disgusting" said Yoshi.

"I do not care, eat it!" continued Sissy.

Yoshi was reluctant to start eating the brain meal that Chef had made to which the dinosaur ended barfing first before Courage ran off to a restroom to do the same business. Tails ended up following the same, while Kevin ended up scarfing it down entirely.

"How the heck can you stand that?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey, I merged with a few aliens that can have several stomachs at one time" laughed Kevin.

"That makes sense I guess" said Jimmy.

Next dish was indeed a bloody piece of meat or something that made it look like that. Reggie couldn't take a bite of it, nor could Dib or Tak. Next dish that Chef ended up bringing in was a gross out soup which several other contestants fell, except for Ben, Kevin, along with Jessica, the Delightful Children and Edmund.

"Wow, I'm surprised, let's see if you can be able to defend yourself against your one true weakness, garlic!" laughed Chris.

"What?" cried Edmund.

"You heard me" laughed Chris.

As Chef brought in the pizza that had bugs on it, Edmund couldn't take a bite of it, but Kevin ended up scarfing right down grossing everyone else out, along with also forcing the others to get out of the challenge as well.

"Well, we have our winner, the Big Brainiacs all thanks to Kevin, as for the Scooby Snax, you will be voting off someone else again" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Ha, I rock!" laughed Kevin, "I still got it, even in this form!"

"There must be a weakness to that Kevin somewhere, one way or another I'll find out soon enough, and when I do, he'll be going down" laughed Jessica.

"That Kevin did a good job" laughed Buford.

End of confessions.

As the Scooby Snax were gearing up to cast their votes in voting off who would be going home, the two contestants were Yoshi and Courage.

"Yoshi, you ended up barfing right in front of everyone, Courage, you at least ran to the restroom" laughed Chris to which Chris was awaiting for the dramatic pause, "last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Courage. Sorry Yoshi, you'll have to hit the road onto the Squad Car of Shame."

"Well, I don't seem to really care that much either way" said Yoshi as he was heading toward the Squad Car of Shame with Sheriff Stone waiting outside.

"Wow, I never had a dinosaur being driven in the squad car before" laughed Sheriff Stone.

"Just take me home" said Yoshi as he got in.

"That's my job" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As the Squad Car of Shame heads off, the scene ends up changing to Gaz as she arrived back in Springfield with her ally Argit and also with Bloo.

"Man what a ride" said Bloo as he got off the motorcycle, "they are still housing Mac and his clones, I say we go find them."

"Look you follow my lead on this, I need to get back into the game" said Gaz.

"Hmm, so you're thinking of trying to infiltrate the Plumbers?" asked Argit, "I know every ounce of their secrets and more."

"Look rat boy, just do your job and help me get my foot back into the door in the game" said Gaz.

"Fine" said Argit, "but you better get me some of that 75 million bucks you're saying that you can win it."

"Oh, that is a promise I can keep" said Gaz.

But Gaz wasn't the only one scheming, a certain Jessica spotted Ben and Gwen recovering from the challenge Chris had thrown.

"Gee, you two don't look good" said Jessica.

"Nice that you know that" sighed Gwen, "what do you want?"

"Want Kevin off?" asked Jessica.

"Uh, well I don't know he has the ability to challenge us both" said Ben.

"All you need to do is make that Kevin look like the biggest fool" continued Jessica.

"We're listening" said Gwen.

As Jessica gave her, her plan, Ghostfreak was giving Pete and the Queen of Hearts his latest plan.

"This is what I want you to do" said Ghostfreak as he displayed the plan.

"You want us to do this?" asked Pete as he was shocked that he had to dress up for it.

"Hmm, sounds fun" laughed the Queen of Hearts.

Indeed, Ghostfreak was unaware he was being monitored secretly by Nicky Flippers, along with the Guys in White whom were helping him.

"I am certainly sure you should be concern for the actions of Ghostfreak" said Nicky to Chris.

"Yes, and no, but then again I do not mind that he helps adds to the Total Drama" laughed Chris, "will Ghostfreak continue to cause problems? Will Kevin get along with the Tennysons? Find out more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	15. Who is the Thief

Chapter 15: Who is the Thief

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Kevin Levin returns! The Tennysons not happy, but soon the rest of the contestants wouldn't be happy either thanks to Chef in reviving the old gross taste testing dishes with monster named themes!

Some contestants did better than others, others like Yoshi and Courage ended up dropping out fast, while Kevin had the stomach of other aliens that could muster and stand what Chef was cooking up! That gave a huge advantage for the Big Brainiacs, and for the Scooby Snax, they had to send old Yoshi home onto the Squad Car of Shame.

So who'll be sent home next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

As everyone in Springfield had slept through the night, the Titanium Titan as Alejandro was able to get around Springfield no problem.

"Now to put in Fat Tony's plan into motion" said the Titanium Titan who ended up changing himself into a security guard at a museum, and was able to head right on in, "ah, yes, there's the diamond that Fat Tony mentioned that he wanted to cause chaos with."

The Titanium Titan ends up taking the diamond from its parchment and heads off into the night, the next morning, Chief Whiggum was there along with Chris who arrived on the scene.

"So what's the word?" asked Chris to Chief Whiggum.

"We got some reports that the diamond thief is one of your own contestants" said Chief Whiggum.

"And how do you know that?" asked Chris.

"We found this anonymous note of the thief, we're still trying to determine who might the thief be" continued Chief Whiggum.

Indeed after a few hours went by, the rest of the contestants had to show up at the scene of the crime.

Confessions:

"Ha, whoever broke into this must be quite the sneaky one" laughed Kevin.

"I must say, that Zoe knows quite a bit of being a thief" laughed Django who thought of a way to get rid of her.

"Hmm, now how can I exploit something like this to benefit me?" laughed Jessica.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge would be an old fashion interrogation routine done by each teams" said Chris.

"Didn't we do this already with Hoagie?" asked Sissy.

"Yes, but this time everyone will be getting into everyone's business" laughed Chris.

"Time to do some inspections first to see who may qualify as suspects" said Chief Whiggum.

As for the Titanium Titan, he felt it was the perfect opportunity as Alejandro he ended up slipping right into the scene and placing the diamond right in Zoe's backpack hoping to give reason why she would be the obvious thief.

"Alright, I will be deciding which teams will be interrogating the ones that I think may have stolen the diamond here" said Chief Whiggum, "the Fashion Titans will be interrogating the Big Brainiacs and the Bottomless Pits, the Scooby Snax will be interrogating the Fashion Titans and the Killer Ascots."

Confessions:

"Another chance for victory" laughed Jessica.

"They better not try anything on me" said Kevin.

End of confessions.

The Fashion Titans had the opportunity first to interrogate members of the Big Brainiacs and the Bottomless Pits as they lined up to get their mug shots by Chief Whiggum. Each one of them was selected by Jessica to be in the interrogation room.

"There is no way that you can pin it on me" said Kevin.

"That depends" said Jessica, "you have been involved in the past in illegal dealings."

Chef then brought in what seemed like an obvious lie detector that Geoff used in an Aftermath against the contestants whom were voted off.

"Perfect" said Jessica as Kevin sat on the lie detector, "Kevin, have you in the past been in any illegal activities?"

"Ha, like I am going to tell you that?" laughed Kevin who then received an ultrashock of his life, "Alright, so maybe I have, but I wasn't anywhere near that stupid diamond."

Next came in Tak who was but the least interested in being asked any kind of questions.

"Tell me Ben, can you be able to chance into any alien that can possibly steal something like a diamond?" asked Jessica.

"I think so" replied Ben, "but I would never abuse my powers like that."

Obviously Ben wasn't shocked, the other members of the Fashion Titans were investigating the inventory that the Big Brainiacs had, while the Scooby Snax were doing the same with the Fashion Titans and also the Killer Ascots. When it came to the Bottomless Pits, Danny who was searching Zoe's backpack noticed a diamond that was the obvious diamond that was stolen.

"Well, look what we have here" laughed Chief Whiggum, "seems like there was a thief among your contestants, looks like I will have to bring her in."

Zoe indeed was taken away by Chief Whiggum as handcuffs were placed on her.

"Hey, I didn't steal that diamond!" cried Zoe as she was being placed into the Squad Car of Shame.

"Sorry, but you seem to be a repeat offender, a reference from season one when you, your mother and grandmother tried to take the grand prize for yourselves" laughed Chris.

"Well, it's about time" laughed Sheriff Stone as he started to drive off with Zoe in the back seat.

"And goodriddens to that" laughed Chief Whiggum.

Confessions:

"Zoe got booted off without getting voted off, she's the second to go, next to Hoagie" said Manny.

"Something just doesn't add up, no one proved Zoe's innocence, and who possibly planted the diamond in her backpack" said Red.

"Hmm, I am beginning to think there is someone else who did this, and it wasn't me" said Django.

End of confessions.

As the Squad Car of Shame continues onward, the scene changes to Fat Tony who was watching the show from his safe house with Sideshow Bob and the real Alejandro tied up at his side.

"I must say the Titanium Titan did a good job in this mess" said Fat Tony.

"Quite right, much better than Ghostfreak" laughed Sideshow Bob.

"Ha, that Ghostfreak character has nothing" laughed Fat Tony.

Meanwhile, Ghostfreak was furious that someone else's plan was going forward instead of his.

"Pete, Queen of Hearts!" roared Ghostfreak.

"Yea?" asked Pete.

"Change of plans here" said Ghostfreak, "you two will not be wearing those costumes, but instead I have my own plans formulated."

"You're getting rid of what I have to suggest?" asked Le Quack.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ghostfreak.

"Well, I just thought Le Quack's plans should go forward" said Le Quack.

"Oh they will, but only under my direction" continued Ghostfreak.

As Ghostfreak continued to plot, Le Quack was being tapped by Nicky who was recording Le Quack's every move.

"Very interesting" said Nicky as he observed Le Quack, "it seems like if he wants to get the other conspirators caught."

"There has to be a way where we can get Ghostfreak" said Max Tennyson.

"Don't worry, we'll think up of a plan soon enough" said Nicky.

As the investigation continued to be an ongoing one, the scene ends up switching to Chris.

"Wow, Zoe, a repeat offender behind a diamond heist!" laughed Chris, "Will there be anymore of our contestants caught up in the life of crime? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	16. Investigating the Pseudo Alejandro

Chapter 16: Investigating the Pseudo Alejandro

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, a thief broke into a museum, and stole a priceless diamond from its parchment! The suspects, our own contestants whom had to do their own brand of interrogations that included some shocking results!

Zoe in the end turned out to be a thief, which got her a one way ticket on the Squad Car of Shame. So will there be any other surprises that'd be coming about? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

The Titanium Titan along with Fat Tony were certainly on a roll so far in getting rid of Zoe, but they had a long way to go before it came down to getting to the 75 million dollars. However, Red was becoming suspicious of Alejandro and his activities.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't fit well with Alejandro, sure he's sneaky, but he's not that sneaky" said Red.

"Red might be onto something with that Alejandro guy" said Edmund.

End of confessions.

But as members of the Bottomless Pits were going to investigate whether or not Alejandro was really Alejandro, the scene ends up changing to Pete and the Queen of Hearts as they dawned their zombie costumes as a ruse to scare the citizens of Springfield to find where the 75 million dollars were being kept. The contestants were once again called by Chris to devise up a plan to capture the two "monsters" in question.

"So let me guess, we have to find out who are the two monsters causing chaos right?" asked Sissy.

"Wow, you're catching onto this pretty fast" laughed Chris, "either team that captures either of the two monsters will receive immunity from being voted off."

Confessions:

"It's time that we Scooby Snax play catch up with this, we already lost a challenge" said Sissy.

"I hope we can win this one, we really need to win this one" said Johnny.

"We better catch up with the others" said Jenny who was worried about the Killer Ascots not gaining anything.

End of confessions.

The Killer Ascots really needed to get ahead in the game as they were obviously not gaining any ground at all, Jenny was put in charge of designing the trap that'd trap one or both monsters whom were out and about scaring the townsfolk of Springfield. Huey and Megan had both agreed to act has bait for the Killer Ascots, meanwhile the Big Brainiacs were having issues on who would be designing the trap.

"I say I should be the one to design it since I am a genius" said Jimmy.

"No way" said Kevin, "I have enough muscle alone to get it right the first time."

"Just let Jimmy come up with the idea" said Gwen.

"Fine" sighed Kevin.

Confessions:

"I should be the one to be coming up with the plan, like the easiest plan is to squash the monster first!" laughed Kevin.

"That Kevin is so arrogant" said Jimmy.

"Going a bit too far" said Ben, "as usual."

End of confessions.

As the other teams were gearing up with their traps, Red was still obsessed with investigating the pseudo Alejandro to see whether or not he was Alejandro.

"Red, we need to concentrate on going after the monsters" said Edmund as both of them were being used as bait.

"I know, but the whole entire thing about Zoe getting arrested and kicked out of the game really bothers me" said Red.

"Let's just forget about it for the time being and concentrate on the challenge" continued Edmund.

"I guess you're right on that" said Red.

As the Queen of Hearts who was in a zombie suit spotted the two, she gave chase to both Edmund and Red, as they ran for their lives they headed toward the trap where Joseph was awaiting to pull the large cage in the hopes of capturing the zombie, but Joseph ends up pulling too quickly only trapping Red and Edmund in the trap.

"Oops, sorry" said Joseph who then ran for his life.

Next trap came the Big Brainiacs as Kevin had a large piece of wooden logs in the hopes that they'd collide together smashing the monster.

"I cannot believe I allowed you to setup the trap" said Kevin to Jimmy.

"Hey, it will work" said Jimmy.

As Joseph came running, he nearly got knocked out by one of the logs that came its way while the Queen of Hearts ended up dodging. She eventually found her way toward the Fashion Titan's trap where it sprang a stink bomb right toward the Queen of Hearts knocking her out cold thanks to Hiro's suggestion to Jessica.

Confessions:

"Ha, I knew that would work!" laughed Hiro.

"Well, I won't have to vote someone off this time around" said Jessica.

End of confessions.

There was still one more monster to go, and that was Pete who was busy chasing poor Flim-Flam around along with also Huey and Megan of the Killer Ascots whom were doing their best. Jenny's trap was setup perfectly, but she hadn't counted on Flim-Flam interfering, nor Flim-Flam running into Pete. Flim-Flam ended up pummeling himself right into the trap which included a hook being attached toward his underwear that sent poor Flim-Flam flying right into the air. He was rather quite embarrassed with the whole entire situation even Pete began to laugh at it. Yet the trap that did catch Pete after he continued to give chase was the Scooby Snax, as he slipped on a roller-skate, he fell into a barrel of tar where feathers were placed right over Pete.

"Well, I know which two teams will receive immunity" laughed Chris.

"And what about the rest of us?" asked Jenny.

"Each team will be voting off someone from their team" laughed Chris.

Indeed, after a few hours later, it was time the three teams to vote for one of their members off. For the Bottomless Pits, Red and Joseph didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack; Jimmy and Kevin didn't receive one for the Big Brainiacs; and finally the Killer Ascots had to choose from Megan and Huey.

"Joseph, you got yourself injured in the last attempt, Red you were concentrating on something else; Jimmy you could have devised up a better trap, Kevin could have been more tolerant and finally Megan, Huey you two didn't do your job in sending the monster to their trap, last three chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night go to Red, Kevin and Huey. Sorry, looks like you three will be taking the Squad Car of Shame home."

"That's alright, I gave it a good shot" said Jimmy as he headed toward where Sheriff Stone was waiting for the trio.

"I still need to rest" said Joseph as he was feeling his head.

"Well at least I get to be with Riley" said Megan as she got into the Squad Car of Shame.

"Just buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As the Squad Car of Shame takes off, the scene switches to where the Titanium Titan was located after observing the Squad Car of Shame leaving he literally bumped into Gaz, Argit and Bloo.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" cried the Titanium Titan as he was trying to sound like Alejandro.

"Something doesn't feel right here, how the heck did you get back here?" asked Gaz.

"What are you going to do about it?" laughed the Titanium Titan.

"I have some methods that we can employ to get information out of him if he isn't the real Alejandro" said Argit.

"Perfect" laughed Gaz as she proceeded to beat up the pseudo Alejandro.

As for Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak was overjoyed that Pete and the Queen of Hearts were no longer going to be in his way.

"Good, everything is going according to plan" said Ghostfreak, "bring fourth Gina, we're going to need her skills on this one."

As Ghostfreak and the other villains continued to plot, along with possibly more sacrifices for other villains getting caught, the scene ends up switching to Chris.

"Wow, three contestants got voted off!" laughed Chris, "Tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	17. Gaz's Methods

Chapter 17: Gaz's Methods

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, two monsters were on the loose and our contestants were responsible for rounding them up! Some teams like the Bottomless Pits and the Big Brainiacs tried their best, and the Killer Ascots, Flim-Flam ended up ruining their trap when he ended up hitting the snag on the trap having an embarrassing underwear shot!

In the end, the Scooby Snax and the Fashion Titans had to pick up the pieces where they received immunity, while Joseph, Jimmy and Megan all had to take a ride home on the Squad Car of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Argit was very busy interrogating the Titanium Titan who found himself tied up thanks to Gaz pummeling him into submission.

"You know, there are easier ways to get around someone like me" said the Titanium Titan who was ended up receiving a shocking laser from Argit.

"I think we both know what we're after, like who hired you to go after the 75 million dollars" continued Argit.

"I'll take over from here" said Gaz.

As Gaz prepared for her own interrogation methods against the Titanium Titan, the scene ends up changing to Chris who was prepared to initiate another challenge for the contestants, as the contestants arrived for the challenge, this challenge was going to be a trivia challenge of the monsters that Mystery Inc. had apprehended over the years of their operations.

"Today's challenge is memorization challenge" continued Chris, "each team will sit down and be asked a variety of questions from whatever monster that Mystery Inc. had apprehended over the years. The team that ranks up the most points in scoring the right answer will receive immunity from being voted off."

Confessions:

"Ha, I know everything about what Mystery Inc. now does" laughed Hiro, "this should be easy for a genius like me."

"Good thing that I'm the last genius in my team" said Marc.

"I am going to need a handy cheat sheet on this, and I think I know where to find him" said Django referring about Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

Before the contestants were sent to their "special seats", Django ended up privately meeting with Flim-Flam.

"What's this about here skeleton boy?" asked Flim-Flam.

"I need your help, you see, I do not know that much about Mystery Inc., and I would like for you to give me a cheat sheet of what monsters they caught" said Django.

Flim-Flam thought for a moment that he didn't seem to trust Django that much, but thought up of a plan to give him a fake cheat sheet instead of a real one.

"Sure, sure I will" said Flim-Flam.

About a few seconds later, Flim-Flam hands over Django a phony cheat sheet, Django noticed some odd smirk on Flim-Flam's face after he was given the cheat sheet in question.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't feel right here" said Django as he took a peak at the cheat sheet, "it may not even be real, the little sneak! But that gives me an idea on how to ruin another team."

End of confessions.

Django's target was obviously the Scooby Snax, as he noticed Wally and Kuki strolling by, he handed them the cheat sheet.

"What the heck is this?" asked Wally.

"The uh, answers to the trivia questions" said Django.

"But isn't that cheating?" asked Kuki.

"It's creative thinking" laughed Django.

As the contestants headed toward the area where Chris was going to give out the trivia questions, they each sat in a "special seat" which was really a lie detector seat that Geoff had previously used.

"Ah yes, this brings back from the season two challenge" laughed Chris, "let's begin the questions shall we? When I ask a question, you sound the buzzer and give me the answer, if you give me the wrong answer you'll get a shocking surprise!"

Confessions:

"I hope I don't get shocked like in season two" said Danielle who was voted off for it.

"What saps" laughed Django referring to Wally and Kuki.

"I hope I got all the answers right here" laughed Wally.

End of confessions.

"Alright, let's see, first question" said Chris, "who was the Miner Fortyniner?"

Wally ends up buzzing in for the Scooby Snax.

"Wally, you have everybody's ears" continued Chris.

"George Washington?" asked Wally as he answered it to which Wally ended up receiving a shocking experience.

"Nope!" laughed Chris, "If anyone can ask where he was from?"

Hiro ends up picking up the buzzer.

"Gold City" replied Hiro.

"Correct, that's one point to the Fashion Titans" laughed Chris, "next question, who dawned the Phantom?"

Marc ends up pressing the buzzer for the Big Brainiacs.

"Bluestone the Great" replied Marc.

"Correct!" laughed Chris, "Next question Buck Masters dressed up as what dastardly monster?"

"He dressed up as a gorilla!" shouted Kuki to which she ended up receiving a shock.

"Witchdoctor" said Jenny who answered correctly for the Killer Ascots.

"Correct!" laughed Chris, "Next question why did Captain Cutler pretend to be a ghost?"

"So that he could steal and resell boats" said Wybie who answered for the Bottomless Pits.

"Correct!" laughed Chris, "Who did Harry the Hypnotist dressed up as?"

Johnny ended up buzzing in this time trying to catch up with the other teams.

"I'm guessing he was clowning around" replied Johnny.

"Correct!" laughed Chris.

As the trivia went on, Wally and Kuki kept on buzzing in before the other teammates could for the Scooby Snax, always answering the wrong question while the other teams were going ahead as planned, however they did not count on a certain Argit bringing in the Titanium Titan along with Gaz into the scene. The poor villain was tied up to the same brand of lie detector.

"Gaz, what the heck are you doing here, you were voted off" said Chris.

"Yes, and now I have decided to come back" continued Gaz, "or is there anyone who'll have a problem with that?"

Confessions:

"Great Argit's here" sighed Ben who didn't seem to like it.

"That rat better not come anywhere near me" said Kevin.

"Please help, anyone!" cried the Titanium Titan.

End of confessions.

"First question for the Titanium Titan, where is the real Alejandro?" asked Gaz.

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied the Titanium Titan who ended up receiving a shocking response.

"Why did you plant the diamond you stole on Zoe?" asked Gaz.

"Ha, you cannot pin it on me" continued the Titanium Titan who ended up receiving a shocking experience.

"Who hired you and for what reasons?" asked Gaz.

"It's too much, I cannot take it, just let me out of here and I'll tell you everything!" cried the Titanium Titan.

"We'll rap things up from here" said Nicky who came into the scene to take the Titanium Titan away.

"Well, I guess the Killer Ascots, Bottomless Pits, the Fashion Titans and the Big Brainiacs all get to share immunity this time, as for the Scooby Snax, you'll have to vote for someone off" laughed Chris, "and as for Gaz, we'll chit chat to see where you'll be rejoining us."

As the hours went by, it was finally time for the Scooby Snax to vote for someone off, typically enough Wally and Kuki were the only contestants who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack.

"Wally, Kuki, you both were too quick to buzz in for the trivia questions and both ended up receiving shocking results" said Chris as he was awaiting for the dramatic pause, "last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Wally. Sorry Kuki, looks like your time is up."

"Don't worry about feeling sorry for me, I don't mind getting off" said Kuki as she headed where Sheriff Stone was waiting for her.

As Kuki hopped onboard the Squad Car of Shame where Sheriff Stone took off, the scene switches to Fat Tony who wasn't pleased that the Titanium Titan was caught by Nicky Flippers.

"This isn't turning out as I hoped it would" said Fat Tony, "it's time for plan be, get Michael into the game."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sideshow Bob.

"Hey, he needs to learn a few tricks" continued Fat Tony.

Ghostfreak who was observing what was going on didn't like the Titanium Titan going rogue.

"Someone's not following the rules here" said Ghostfreak to Shere Khan.

"We're missing Fat Tony" said Shere Khan, "he's not counted among them."

"Which means Gina's mission should change into finding out who Fat Tony wants in the game" continued Ghostfreak.

"Exactly" replied Shere Khan.

As Ghostfreak was preparing his own plan of action against Fat Tony's, the scene ends up changing to an interrogation room with Nicky Flippers interrogating the Titanium Titan in the hopes of finding out Sartana's whereabouts and also Blaineley's with Chris overseeing from a closed window observing the two.

"Well, it seems like this is getting heated up, just who is the Titanium Titan working for? Where is the real Alejandro, and what does the Titanium Titan's real boss have in store? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	18. Return of Gaz

Chapter 18: Return of Gaz

Chris McLean indeed was ready to provide a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, an old trivia challenge was promoted from season two, but all about Mystery Inc.'s quests against nefarious wrongdoers.

The team that was doing the worse were members of the Scooby Snax where Wally and Kuki were among the teammates whom were too buzzer happy in pressing the buzzer to ensure they would get the supposed right answer. But none of us expected Gaz to bring on a guest, known as the Titanium Titan whom didn't seem to last very long and blabbed about how Alejandro was kidnapped.

In the end, Kuki had to take a ride on the Squad Car of Shame home, and me having a small chit chat with Gaz. Will she return? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Gaz was certainly making a big comeback as she'd return as a contestant, but what Gaz didn't have in store was she wasn't going to be the only one to become a contestant.

Confessions:

"It's my turn to shine again" laughed Gaz.

"They're in for a large surprise!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

The contestants were led to where Chris was going to make the big announcement.

"I have a few number of big announcements to make, first announcement, Gaz is going to return to the game as a member of the Scooby Snax! Secondly, there will be a few more additional contestants, Michael D'Amico, son of the infamous Fat Tony will become a member of the Big Brainiacs; Buford will be joining the Killer Ascots; Baljeet will be on the Bottomless Pits and finally the last big announcement, the upcoming challenges will be led by the Hex Girls! But don't worry, I'll always be doing the recaps."

Confessions:

"Alright, it's time to put my plan into motion" laughed Buford.

"Divide and conquer here we come" laughed Kevin.

"Time to show what these contestants who we're made out of" laughed Thorn.

"I hope my dad doesn't get involved" said Michael.

End of confessions.

The Hex Girls came right out with Chef escorting them as Chef was disguised as a bodyguard for them.

"The challenge this time will be a rock concert where the best team that tries to imitate our songs wins the challenge" said Thorn.

"And we'll also be the judges as well" added Luna.

"You'll also have to dress up as monsters" added Dusk, "pick and choose which monsters you want to be in your Monster Rock Band."

The Bottomless Pits were indeed ending up debating what monster to choose from. Edmund had the obvious idea.

"Good old dad never fails" laughed Edmund as he suggested that the team should be pretend vampires excluding himself.

"What about me?" asked Django, "Why can't we be rocking skeletons?" asked Django.

"I'm going with Edmund" said Red.

"Same here" said Coraline.

"I'm on Team Edmund" laughed Wybie.

"And what about you two?" asked Django to Manny and Baljeet.

"Skeletons sound nice, but I would rather be something that has more skin on" said Baljeet.

"Ditto" added Manny.

Confessions:

"Oh they did not just go there to mock me" said Django, "Dracula Jr.'s going to regret it."

"I'll literally sell skeleton boy for science if he dares come near me" said Edmund.

End of confessions.

The Big Brainiacs were obviously going to go as big brained aliens which unfortunately wasn't an alien within Ben's Omnitrix.

Confessions:

"I hate wearing costumes" said Ben, "I wish they let me turn into Brainstorm, he's an alien that has the brain outside of the head, but they say he wasn't scary enough."

"Cool, I have my brain exposed!" laughed Kevin who was in a large alien costume.

End of confessions.

The Fashion Titans were going all dark with Sam helping out with Jessica's approval on putting everyone in pure black.

Confessions:

"Black is in" laughed Sam.

"I do not like the color black, but if it'll help get immunity then I'm for it" said Jessica.

"Techno and black is cool" laughed Hiro.

End of confessions.

For the Scooby Snax, they were going to be Big Foot, as Johnny had thought of the idea.

Confessions:

"Being Big Foot is such an awesome idea" said Johnny.

"I guess Big Foot's okay" said Sissy.

"I know one reason why Big Foot was called Big Foot, so that he could squash those whom are obstacles in his path!" laughed Buford.

End of confessions.

As for the Killer Ascots, they had chosen zombies as the obvious monster choice.

Confessions:

"Zombies I guess sounds cool" said Reggie.

"Should have gone with dragons" said Jake.

End of confessions.

The first team that came up were the Bottomless Pits, as they began to sing the Hex Girl's famous song, Baljeet was indeed doing his best to sing the lyrics but felt kind of odd.

"Just sing it" said Red, "who cares that you're a boy."

"It's not that I'm kind of nervous" said Baljeet.

"Hey back off, go be with Team Edmund" said Django.

"Alright why are you not singing?" asked Edmund.

"Oh so now you're in on this vampire boy, ha I can take you on right here" laughed Django.

Edmund ends up charging at Django literally trying to take Django apart, but Chef ends up arriving onto the scene to break up the fight.

"Next!" said Thorn as she along with Luna and Dusk were rather bored with the results.

Next band that came up was the Big Brainiacs. Oddly enough, the Big Brainiacs did pretty well as Gwen took most of the lead singing with Libby also helping out as well. After they were finished, the Hex Girls were a bit impressed with them.

"Good, but we'll like to see more bands plan first" said Luna, "next!"

Up next were the Fashion Titans, Jessica along with the help of Danielle ended up singing up a storm with Danny on a guitar, and Hiro with the drums, along with Sam on a guitar next to Danny. Vanessa however, overstepped her presence by taking over Jessica's lead singing something that she did not like. As for the Delightful Children, they were on a second piece of drums.

Confessions:

"Oh she did not just do that" said Jessica.

"That Jessica girl better watch it" said Vanessa, "because I'm going to show who's boss around here."

End of confessions.

"Nice, but we would like to see two more bands" said Dusk.

Next band were members of the Scooby Snax, Buford was indeed playing the guitar pretty well with Sissy backing up as the lead singer. Wally himself was on the drums with Johnny on a second guitar, and Abigail on a third.

"Not bad" said Thorn, "next."

The last band was the Killer Ascots, Jenny ended up ripping up and impressing the Hex Girls, along with also Huey who was raging on the drums with the others on other instruments. The Hex Girls then sat up and cheered Jenny on.

"Yea, I now know who the winner is!" laughed Thorn.

"And who'll be the team who'll vote someone off?" asked Chris.

"The Bottomless Pits, for being literally at the bottom" laughed Luna.

"You heard the girls, vote for someone off!" laughed Chris.

As the time went by, it was finally time for the Bottomless Pits to vote for someone off, typically enough the two team members who didn't get a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Edmund and Django.

"Edmund, it appears you got yourself in a scrap that Chef had to bail you out of in stopping you fighting with Django, Django you're causing some tensions with your team members" said Chris, "let's go and drum roll for counting the votes.

Chef indeed then applied the drum roll.

"One vote for Edmund" said Chris, "one vote for Django. One vote for Edmund, another vote for Edmund. One vote for Django, and another vote for Django. And the last vote goes to, Edmund. Sorry Edmund, it was a close one, but you don't get to stay."

Edmund sadly ends up leaving with his backpack heading onto the Squad Car of Shame where Sheriff Stone was awaiting for his arrival.

"So, you're a vampire?" asked Sheriff Stone.

"Yea, so what?" asked Edmund.

"I hope you don't mind sitting next to some garlic bread that I picked up" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As the Squad Car of Shame drove off, the scene ends up changing to Fat Tony who wasn't happy that the Titanium Titan ratted him out.

"Do me a favor" said Fat Tony to Sideshow Bob, "sneak back into the game and help out my dear boy."

"Will do" said Sideshow Bob.

But while Fat Tony had his own agenda, Ghostfreak's agenda was going as planned with Gina Vendetti sneaking onto the site itself, but she ended up being spotted by Bart and Lisa who had sneaked off from their mother to follow her. Chris indeed was watching the surveillance footage that Nicky had given him for review.

"Well, it sounds like trouble will be hexing the Hex Girls, can they be able to handle it? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	19. Egg Hunt

Chapter 19: Egg Hunt

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Gaz returned into the game, along with also a few others like Buford and a few new comers like Michael D'Amico. Also introduced where the Hex Girls whom are going to be in charge for a series of challenges that they'll come up.

Their first challenge a rock concert between our contestants, the Bottomless Pits literally became a battle with Edmund getting into a fight with Django, and ultimately the Killer Ascots won over the Hex Girls with Jenny singing up a storm. In the end, Edmund was voted off in a very close vote between him and Django.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

It was indeed nearing Easter and the Hex Girls had a firm challenge for the contestants, as for Gaz she was intended to win it for the Scooby Snax making up her loss with the aid of Argit whom was going to do his part in helping her.

Confessions:

"That Jessica has no idea who she's dealing with" said Gaz.

"That Gaz is just jealous, everyone hated her in last season" said Jessica, "but maybe her comeback can give me a chance to boost myself."

End of confessions.

"Alright" said Thorn as the contestants got together, "today's challenge is an Egg Hunt challenge considering that Easter is not far behind."

"The one team that manages to get the most eggs wins immunity" added Luna.

Gaz was indeed well prepared for this, she met up with Bloo and Argit whom were already busy making her phony Easter Eggs that were going to be ready for the hunt.

"Almost done?" asked Gaz.

"Hey, we just got started" said Bloo who was doing his best to paint his egg.

"You know, I'm trying to make sure that the egg looks authentic so that it will fool the Hex Girls" said Argit.

"Whatever, when we start the Egg Hunt, just make sure you two will find me" said Gaz.

As the Egg Hunt was initiated, the contestants rushed out trying to find the eggs that the Hex Girls had planted. For the Killer Ascots, it was a snap as Jenny was able to track down the eggs while the other team members gathered them up as she spotted each one of them.

Confessions:

"Glad mom placed in an egg hunting kit for me" laughed Jenny, "makes things so much easier."

"I cannot believe I have to do a stupid baby game here!" cried Wally who wasn't enjoying the Egg Hunt.

End of confessions.

As the Killer Ascots were acquiring most of the eggs, Gaz finally met up with Argit and Bloo whom handed her a bag of eggs that she could trick the Hex Girls into believing that she took them. But Gaz didn't count on running into the Delightful Children who spotted the phony Easter Eggs.

"Hey, those eggs are fake!" cried the Delightful Children to Gaz.

"So what, what are you going to do about it?" asked Gaz.

Obviously the Delightful Children picked up some of the eggs and started to toss them right at Gaz, being not hard boiled, it was a rather sticky situation for Gaz which her plan ended up backfiring on her as the Delightful Children then took her eggs and started to continuing to toss the eggs right at her. Gaz ran off being pelted with eggs heading into the area where the other teams were.

"Where did she go, who cares!" laughed the Delightful Children.

The Delightful Children went nuts as they continued to toss the eggs on whatever team that came their way, even knocking down Jessica who was picking up an egg.

Confessions:

"Those Delightfuls are going to go down!" said Jessica who was still covered in yoke.

"This is too funny!" laughed Chris who was observing it from afar.

"This might be to my advantage after all" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the Delightfuls continued to hit everyone in their sight, they soon found themselves with no eggs left in the basket, and with an angry steaming Chef hovering right over their heads.

"You are coming with me" said Chef as he was going to immediately yank them away and take them to the Squad Car of Shame.

"No, wait, it's not fair, Gaz was going to cheat using those eggs!" cried the Delightful Children as they were continued to be dragged by Chef.

"I do not care, you caused a fight!" roared Chef.

Confessions:

"Bye, bye Delightfuls" said Jessica as she was all cleaned up from the yoke that once covered her.

"Those Delightfuls are finally gone, gone, gone" said Gaz.

"Good to see them leave" said Abigail.

"Stupid Delightfuls" said Wally.

"None of us will be missing you" said Sissy.

End of confessions.

The Delightful Children were indeed thrown right into the Squad Car of Shame with Sheriff Stone being rather impressed by Chef handling the Delightfuls.

"That egg tossing was funny!" laughed Sheriff Stone.

"Yep it sure was" laughed Chef.

"Well, I'll be taking off for now" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As the Squad Car of Shame got ready to take off with the Delightfuls in the back seat, the scene ends up changing to Gina as she had managed to infiltrate Springfield again.

"Ha, I'm in" said Gina, "now to find my way around here."

She then immediately ran into Bart and Lisa whom had been trailing her from behind.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Gina.

"Finding you" said Bart.

"We have been tracking Ghostfreak's movements and his doings for sometime" said Lisa.

"Ha, you two should stay out of this, this is way too dangerous for you two" said Gina.

"Wow, you just sound like our mom" laughed Bart.

"I'm serious, you two should go back to your home now" said Gina.

As Gina was having her own trouble, Nicky Flippers along with the Happily Ever After Agency and a few other government agencies were in a joint raid on a safe house owned by Fat Tony, which Fat Tony himself was in the safe house with a tied up Alejandro.

"There is no way you'll be able to run" said Fat Tony, "soon enough my friend Sideshow Bob will be coming knocking back with some needed information."

But instead of Sideshow Bob knocking down the door it was rather a few soldiers from the Happily Ever After agency with Nicky Flippers himself there.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, you're coming with us" said Nicky.

Fat Tony was immediately placed in handcuffs and carried off, while Alejandro was freed from being hogged tied to a chair.

"If there is anything that can repay you, let us know" said Nicky.

"I think a shot at the 75 million bucks should do me quite nicely" said Alejandro.

"I'll have a chat with Chris on the matter to see if he'll let you in the game again" said Nicky.

"Yea, you do just that" said Alejandro.

As the footage of Fat Tony's arrest was coming in for Chris, and also the rumors of Alejandro rejoining the reality show Chris was rather hopeful Alejandro could spice things up a bit along with Gaz.

"Hmm, it sounds like Fat Tony didn't do too well, good thing he didn't get his mobster friends out to help his son" said Chris, "tune in next time for more total drama here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	20. Odd Alliance

Chapter 20: Odd Alliance

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, the Hex Girls were in charge of their challenge, an old fashion Easter Egg Hunt was underway considering Easter was just around the corner. Gaz who had just returned to the game thought she could cheat her way in tricking the Hex Girls into thinking she had gathered the most eggs, that is until she ran into the Delightful Children who turned the tables on Gaz, and soon everyone else in the egg hunt!

They went nuts, smacking everyone with those eggs that Gaz thought she could use to win the challenge! In the end, the Delightfuls got sent home by Chef on a one way ticket to the Squad Car of Shame. So will any other crazy stuff happen? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

The Hex Girls were indeed planning another season-themed mystery challenge as they had gathered up the contestants, they were also going to have a few announcements that Chris had given them.

"Alright, we'll like to make a few big announcements on behalf of Chris" said Thorn, "Alejandro will be joining the Scooby Snax as a member, along with also Candice will become a Bottomless Pit member along with Jeremy who will be a member of the same team."

"Oh yea, we almost forgot, Eddy will become a member of the Killer Ascots, along with Double D and Ed" continued Luna.

"And one more announcement, the challenge this time will be a themed challenge, you'll have to pick someone from your team to dress up in any of the monsters we select for you to become, then we have the opposing teams design traps so that they could capture that monster" continued Dusk, "the Killer Ascots, you get to choose who'll be a giant chicken; Scooby Snax, you'll get the giant bunny; Fashion Titans you'll get to choose a pharaoh outfit; Big Brainiacs will choose a fallen angel; and finally the Bottomless Pits will be a giant mutant sheep."

Ed really wanted to be the giant chicken for the Killer Ascots to which Jenny wasn't happy about it.

"Let Ed be the chicken, Ed wants to be the giant chicken!" cried Ed, "Please let Ed be the giant chicken!"

"Alright, fine" said Jenny, "I do have a chicken program installed on me, but I guess I can give you permission to be the giant chicken."

Confessions:

"Ed is happy Ed gets to be a giant chicken!" laughed Ed as he had the giant chicken suit already prepared.

"He prepared that chicken costume pretty fast" laughed Jake, "glad none of us had to do any of the work."

End of confessions.

The Scooby Snax ended up choosing Alejandro as the giant bunny since he agreed.

Confessions:

"I must say this bunny suit is rather quite warm" said Alejandro, "let's just see if I can make people afraid of the Easter Bunny."

"He better do a good job at scaring people" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

The Fashion Titans ended up choosing Danny as a Phantom Pharaoh, although Danny didn't like the concept he agreed to do it anyway for the team's shake.

Confessions:

"Man I can pull off the Pharaoh look better than Tucker ever could" laughed Danny.

"That's why we're known as the Fashion Titans, always ready to make a good looking costume" laughed Jessica.

End of confessions.

As for the Big Brainiacs, Kevin was the perfect choice for the fallen angel look as he looked pretty messed up.

Confessions:

"Ha, looks like I don't need a silly costume" laughed Kevin.

"I wished they had given a mummy as a choice" said Ben, "then I could use my Omnitrix to change into the mummy."

End of confessions.

The Bottomless Pits ended up choosing Wybie as a zombie shepherd, he wasn't happy about the idea.

Confessions:

"This costume stinks!" cried Wybie.

"I am so glad that they did not volunteer me to become the zombie" said Baljeet.

End of confessions.

The selected monsters were given ahead twenty minute start to start terrorizing the citizens of Springfield with their mayhem. Oddly enough, Ed was doing the best among the monsters next to Kevin who was rather enjoying the thrill of it, Danny was in third doing a mediocre job, the Scooby Snax and the Bottomless Pits were nearly tied doing the poorest.

"No body's scared of me!" cried Alejandro as he ran up toward Gaz.

"So how do you want me to fix it?" asked Gaz.

"If we lose this challenge, I'm going to make sure you'll get voted off instead of me, because I have that kind of a charm" said Alejandro.

"Hmm, maybe there might be something I can do to help improve the bunny suit that you're in" said Gaz.

Alejandro was taken with Gaz where Argit and Bloo were in a hidden area.

"So you want your bunny suit to be scary?" asked Argit.

"Yea, pretty much" said Alejandro.

"I kind of like the idea of making a road kill bunny suit instead" said Bloo.

"That might work, we just need to tweak the suit a little to make it look scary" said Argit.

As Argit and Bloo went to work to improve Alejandro's costume, Kevin who was rather enjoying causing the mayhem was unaware he was setting into a trap setup by Hiro, the trap sprung a metal cage giving Kevin an electronic shock to Kevin to which Ben laughed at Kevin's predicament.

Confessions:

"I am never going to let this down!" laughed Ben.

"I'll make that Japanese genius pay for this!" roared Kevin.

End of confessions.

Wybie was soon caught in a most humiliating manner by the Killer Ascots, Jenny had setup an elaborate trap that sprang once Wybie headed right over the trap sending him right upside down. Next monster to be captured would be Danny as Gaz had acquired a Guys in White thermos from Argit, when Danny stepped on the button, the thermos sucked Danny right in. Alejandro was caught by the Bottomless Pits, despite Alejandro having an upgraded costume, that didn't matter as he soon found himself stuck in cement.

Confessions:

"Even though dad's a crook, I'm glad he taught me of ways to get even" said Michael who was the one who suggested the trap for the Bottomless Pits.

"Glad I didn't step in that cement" said Baljeet.

End of confessions.

The only monster who wasn't caught yet was Ed, as he was having too much fun as the giant chicken, as Ed chased Vanessa and Sam, Ed ended up tripping over a rock, tumbling over the two and landed himself right into a large carrier meant for animals which Danielle ended up closing.

"Well, it sounds like you all caught your monsters" said Thorn, "Chris stated this is a reward challenge, so no one will be voted off."

Indeed that received cheers from the contestants themselves, but as they continued to cheer, a certain Chef Hatchet spotted Gina, along with Bart and Lisa who had sneaked onto the set.

"You three are not going anyway" said Chef, "I got chores for you three to do."

As Chef was bringing the trio of intruders in to do some of his hard labor chores, the scene ends up changing to Ghostfreak and Shere Khan whom were coming up with phase two of their plans that'll include Blaineley and Haley Smith.

"So, has Gina reported back yet?" asked Ghostfreak.

"Not yet" replied Shere Khan, "even if she's caught, we still have others whom will help out."

"Good" said Ghostfreak.

As the villains continued to plot, the scene ends up switching to Bart, Lisa and Gina doing hard labor in being Chris' servants with Chris being rather happy about it.

"Well, it's nice again to see the Simpson kids back, I just hope their mom Marge doesn't find out, will she? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris as he took another sip of his lemonade.


	21. Delightful Remorse

Chapter 21: Delightful Remorse

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience for what happened with the last Aftermath.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath, Gaz had a plan, we had no clue what she was planning. Her goal was to obviously return to the game for which we were too busy trying to solve other matters that were literally on our hands.

So get ready for some Total Drama here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

The Delightful Children were not happy being with the others whom were recently voted off.

"This is unfair, we shouldn't be here!" cried the Delightful Children.

"I don't like being here either, but you don't see me whining about it" said Edmund, "get use to it."

"How dare you harp toward us like that" continued the Delightful Children.

"Silence!" roared Jorgen as he heard the Delightful Children complaining why they were there, "There will be no more complaining, it's time for all of you to come out to the main stage, now!"

As the recently voted off contestants headed out into the main stage, there were boos and jeers from the audience targeting the Delightful Children moreso than toward Edmund.

"Ha, you five got more boos than I ever did!" laughed Edmund.

"Wow, those are a lot of boos" said Gumball.

"Yep, it's because these five dorks deserved to get voted off" added Darwin, "Jorgen if you don't mind roll the clips on how badly the Delightfuls treated everyone during the first season."

Jorgen indeed readied the film that was from season one, showing all the horrible things the Delightful Children initiated toward the contestants then. The Delightful Children were the ultimate villain for that season, before Mindy ended up taking the mantle after they lost. Father who came just in time watched as he could see the Delightful Children humiliated all over again.

"This is exactly why I refused my Delightful Children to be back on" said Father, "I was hoping to do this as a ruse to have them help out with a cause, but sadly that didn't turn out so well apparently."

"Yea, they went crazy with the egg throwing!" laughed Gumball.

"Uh, I do not think it would be wise to run that clip now" said Vincent.

"Oh, I suggest you run it now!" said Father, "So that I can see WHY they failed again!"

"Jorgen, you heard him" said Geoff.

The scene ended up rolling as the Delightfuls went nuts in throwing the eggs indiscriminately against everyone whom were minding their own business egg hunting on their own. Geoff couldn't help but to laugh at everyone as the Delightfuls were indeed going completely bonkers.

"This is so incredible!" laughed Geoff, "Oh man, that's a classic!"

"Uh, maybe we better move on, onto why the other contestants got voted off instead?" asked Bridgette.

"That would be a good idea" added Anais.

"No, I forbid it" said Father.

"Wait, what?" asked Bridgette.

"Yes, I forbid it, because I want my Delightful Children to experience what they failed upon, that they failed to correct" continued Father.

"Hmm, that may make sense I guess" said Anais, "I think a proper thing to do would to have a copy of the footage for yourself."

"Hmm, never thought about that" said Father, "I'll do it."

"I guess we can have a chat with the producers after the Aftermath" said Jorgen to Father.

As Jorgen rolled the clips of the other contestants whom were voted off and why they were voted off were shown on the big screen, Cindy, along with Jimmy and the others didn't look too happy to see the reasons why they lost.

"Man, Gaz is lucky to get back" said Jimmy.

"I wasn't even voted off" said Zoe, "I should be the one to get back in the game."

"Hey, you're not the only one who didn't get voted off to be booted out of the game" added Hoagie.

"Who cares" said Zoe, "I know I wasn't the diamond thief."

"Well, there is some good news out of this, Alejandro who was kidnapped by Fat Tony is now a contestant, just like in the same manner Owen was a contestant for two seasons" said Geoff.

"Yea" added Owen, "it was rather fun being a contestant again. I hope Al is alright being a contestant as well."

As the Aftermath was whining down, Vincent Van Ghoul indeed was helping Geoff drawing the Aftermath toward a close.

"I am pretty sure everyone had a wonderful time here" said Vincent.

"Oh you bet, especially revisiting the part of the Delightfuls going berserk" laughed Geoff.

"Yep, that was indeed quite something, but seriously, let's hope the next group of contestants have a more interesting experience here" said Vincent.

"Well, you heard the man, until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

As the Aftermath drew to a close, the scene changes to Shere Khan leading Haley and Blaineley into Springfield by limo.

"Listen, it is up to you now to infiltrate Chris' show" said Shere Khan.

"And what about your villain buddies?" asked Blaineley.

"They'll have their own tasks to do" replied Shere Khan, "but your task is the most important task among them all. Now I have to run."

As the limo that Shere Khan was in drove right off, Blaineley felt suspicious of Shere Khan, that he was playing both sides of the game.

"Something doesn't fit right here" said Blaineley.

"What do you mean?" asked Haley.

"Nicky didn't charge Shere Khan with anything during the last season, not even one ounce of fraud" said Blaineley, "I think he might be setting up Ghostfreak for a huge failure."

"What?" cried Haley, "Won't someone like him know that these plans are failing on purpose?"

"It's just a hunch" said Blaineley, "but just to be on the safe side, I say we develop our own plan, because what if we get caught by Chef?"

"You're right" said Haley, "I got a plan that'll take both of us to the top, if you follow my lead. If Gaz did something good in outing the Titanium Titan, all we have to do is out one of the villains whom would be dumb enough to play our way."

"Sounds fair" said Blaineley.

As the two headed off with their own plan in check, a certain Fat Tony was being paid a visit by a certain Nicky Flippers in his cell.

"What do you want with me frog?" asked Fat Tony.

"Your association with Ghostfreak, along with also the possible whereabouts of another associate or yours Sideshow Bob" said Nicky as he was prepared for a long interrogation with Fat Tony.

Nicky indeed had his hands full dealing with Fat Tony, Chris himself was quite impressed with how the Hex Girls have handled things so far.

"Wow, the Hex Girls have handled things pretty well, can they keep it up? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	22. Sideshow Bob's Usefulness

Chapter 22: Sideshow Bob's Usefulness

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Spring is here, and the Hex Girls wanted to make it a Spring themed monster mash where one lucky contestant would become a Spring monster.

Some ended up choosing cuddly critters like bunnies or chickens to dress up as, others ended up tweaking their costumes. Oh yea, Alejandro and a few others were added to make things more interesting, since it's only fair for Alejandro as he wasn't treated fairly by Fat Tony.

The only good note is that no one got voted off, but I am pretty sure that won't be the case here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Buford was quite intrigued by Gaz as she was trying to make up for her loss after she was the first one who got voted off first during the season.

Confessions:

"I must say, Gaz is pretty impressive with her skills and manner" said Buford, "something that I can look up to."

"That Buford sounds like he might be trying something dirty, and I'm the only one who can call these kind of shots" said Gaz.

"Gaz indeed reminds me quite a bit much like me" said Alejandro.

End of confessions.

"I must say, you got a knack for this kind of thing" said Alejandro to Gaz as they were heading toward the area where the Hex Girls were going to give the challenge.

"Yea, pretty much so, though I am pretty sure we got some competition" said Gaz.

"Hmm, that Buford character sounds a bit suspicious" said Alejandro.

"How do you think we can get rid of him?" asked Gaz.

"Hmm, I have an idea, he is a bit too chummy with that Indian boy, what's his name, Baljeet?" asked Alejandro.

"Not to mention Kevin" added Gaz.

"So why not we make sure ALL the teams lose the next challenge, therefore we can get rid of them all in one single shot" said Alejandro.

"We'll see what the challenge has to be first" said Gaz.

As the contestants arrived at the area where the Hex Girls were located, Chef was there as well.

"Today's challenge is a survival of the fittest with taste testing some dishes from our Wiccan cuisines" said Thorn.

"And it's a good thing Chris had me instruct how make it" laughed Chef.

Confessions:

"I never ate Pagan food" said Sissy.

"What the heck do Pagans eat anyway?" asked Libby.

End of confessions.

"And I have five fine helpers that'll be your waiters and waitresses for the evening" laughed Chef.

Gina along with Bart, Lisa along with Fanny and Cherry were brought .

"They'll serve your meals" said Chef.

"The first team that survives will win immunity" added Luna.

"Good luck" said Dusk.

Chef indeed began to bring out the dishes, as the contestants began to taste each of the Wiccan dishes, they were unaware that Blaineley along with Haley had found their way toward the challenge area and met up with Sideshow Bob.

"And why must I help you?" asked Sideshow Bob.

"Because if you do not, we'll turn you over to the authorities" said Hayley.

"Ah, but I have the upper hand here, you two are also guilty as me" continued Sideshow Bob.

"Hmm, maybe there might be a way we can sabotage those dishes that Chef is serving to be even a thousand times more gross than they're already are" said Blaineley.

"I know a few spices that'd spice things up" laughed Sideshow Bob.

As Sideshow Bob snuck around, he had hoped to avoid Bart and Lisa as they'd certainly spot him. Bob ended up putting some extra spices into Chef's dish, not knowing that Alejandro and Gaz were in on the same game as well putting their own spices with Bob's spices. As Kevin took one bite of a dish that Chef had served, Kevin ended up vomiting alien vomit on Chef to which the others began to laugh at Chef.

Confessions:

"I thought having alien stomachs would be a good thing with Chef's food" said Kevin who didn't feel so good.

"That's so classic!" laughed Ben as he couldn't stop laughing at poor Kevin.

End of confessions.

Baljeet was reluctant to obviously try any dishes that came his way.

"Look, you better taste just one or you maybe voted off" said Red.

"I, I, I cannot eat any of this!" cried Baljeet who then tossed the dish right onto Fanny's face by accident.

"You!" cried Fanny.

Confessions:

"Nice to see the Leprechaun all messed up!" laughed Cherry.

"That little clumsy!" cried Fanny who wasn't happy.

End of confessions.

Ed seemed quite invincible as he began to scarf down the dishes that Chef had served, Jake literally fainted the first sight of the next dish that came his way, and Sam refused to taste any dish with meat in it.

Confessions:

"Doesn't Chef have a vegetarian version of this?" asked Sam.

"This is so disgusting" said Dib who wasn't thrilled.

End of confessions.

Sideshow Bob was indeed doing his part as he continued to add toward the special spice which was getting all the contestants sick to their stomachs, he was nearly complete with his task when he literally ran into Bart and Lisa.

"Sideshow Bob!" cried both Lisa and Bart.

"I should have guessed I'd have run into you two sooner are later" said Sideshow Bob.

"What's this?" cried Chef as he noticed Sideshow Bob, "I am going to enjoy making you pay for ruining my dishes."

Both Bart and Lisa were pretty happy to see Sideshow Bob getting beaten up by Chef, which gave Alejandro the chance to slip away without anyone suspecting a thing. After poor old Sideshow Bob got beaten up by Chef, it seemed like no team had definitely one immunity from another gross out feast.

"Well, looks like no one really is a winner here, which means Chris has given the permission for EVERY team to vote off a player" said Thorn.

Buford who didn't do so well as much as any contestants along with Courage who didn't enjoy the dishes either were members of the Scooby Snax who didn't receive their last chocolate covered Scooby Snack; Jake and Reggie for the Killer Ascots; Sam and Dib for the Fashion Titans; Kevin and Libby of the Big Brainiacs; and Wybie and Baljeet.

"Wow, there are a lot of reasons why everyone of you are here, Kevin, I'm surprised this is your first time here" said Chris to which he began to await the dramatic pause, "the last chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night goes to the following, Courage, Jake, Dib, Libby and Wybie. Sorry, the rest of you will be heading onto the Squad Car of Shame home from here."

"What, I got voted off?" cried Buford as he was shocked to hear it.

"I am so glad I am getting off of this show" said Baljeet as he rushed to the Squad Car of Shame first.

"Now there's a first time to see something like that happen" laughed Sheriff Stone.

Kevin had to squeeze his way through the squad car but managed to make himself fit in spite of his size.

Confessions:

"One competitive alliance gone" laughed Gaz as she was rather happy with getting rid of Buford.

"Worked like a charm" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

As the Squad Car of Shame ends up leaving, the scene ends up changing to Shere Khan who wasn't happy that Blaineley and Hayley were not reporting back toward him.

"Something's not right here" said Shere Khan to Ghostfreak, "I think it's time to send out Vega and and Seth."

"My thoughts exactly" said Ghostfreak.

As Shere Khan had hoped things would turn out his way, the scene ends up changing to Chris as he was rather happy with the recent vote off.

"Man, that was quite a show, will Gaz and Alejandro's alliance pay off in the end? Or will there be others like Jessica having up something up her sleeve? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	23. End of Jessica's Reign

Chapter 23: End of Jessica's Reign

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was a Wiccan feast, Chef Hatchet style! Which every contestant didn't know was that a certain Sideshow Bob was messing around with Chef's ingredients! A big no, no according to Chef whom promptly found his fist's way toward Bob! That led toward a massive five contestant vote off! Which even included Kevin Levine among the contestants along with Buford and a few others!

So will there be such a massive contestant vote off like the last one? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

The Hex Girls indeed wanted to do something a bit different, they were privately meeting with Nicky Flippers to come up with some ideas that would include the villains already apprehended by Nicky.

"I am not sure this is such a good idea, they could escape" said Nicky.

"Not to worry" said Thorn, "we have the perfect challenge where they'll remain detained."

After the meeting, the Hex Girls had called for the remaining contestants where they were located. The villains were brought in, in Medieval stocks, with most of the stocks being metal.

Confessions:

"Looks like we'll be having fun with them" laughed Manny who was itching for some payback.

"I hope it's a pie throwing competition" laughed Danielle.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is that we're going to let these villains go free, but each of them has an ankle bracelet on, and a GPS tracking device attached toward the ankle bracelet in question" said Thorn, "you are to go with your leaders of each team to find them. The most villains caught win immunity."

"And if one of us manages to elude capture, doesn't it mean we get our sentences commuted?" asked the Titanium Titan.

"Sorry, the governor's not interested in it" said Luna.

As the villains were given ahead ten minute start as they were released from the stocks, all five teams gathered with their leaders. Daphne wasn't but the least happy with Jessica trying to out do her in popularity.

Confessions:

"I do not mind if Jessica bosses those in my team around" said Daphne, "but if she does that to me, I'm going to make sure it'll be the last thing she'd ever do."

"Daphne better listen to my ideas, after all, my ideas have won the team over so far" laughed Jessica.

End of confessions.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do to go after each of these villains if we want to get points here" said Daphne who took charge of her team.

"But I am always the one who ends up getting them captured" said Jessica.

Confessions:

"Oh, she did not just go there" said Daphne.

End of confessions.

Jessica sadly took over Daphne's leadership as she began to boss everyone around, while everyone else couldn't be able to have their own opinions on how to capture each of the villains. Meanwhile, the Bottomless Pits were on a roll as Candice was helping out her teammates capture the Titanium Titan as Manny knew how to get him. The Titanium Titan wasn't the only villain captured by the Bottomless Pits, but with Shaggy's help, they also captured Balrog who was trying to find his way out of Springfield.

Confessions:

"It's so easy capturing them, when they don't use scary costumes" laughed Shaggy.

"I am on a roll here" laughed Candice.

End of confessions.

As for the other teams, the Big Brainiacs using Ben and his aliens was the right idea as they were capturing most of the villains that had escaped. For the Scooby Snax, Gaz noticed some tensions brewing between Jessica and Daphne, as it was so the obvious that Jessica had fallen out of Daphne's favor.

"There must be some way we can get Jessica to be voted off" said Gaz to Alejandro.

"And how are we going to do exactly that?" asked Alejandro.

"Come with me" said Gaz.

As Gaz took Alejandro where Argit and Bloo were located, Argit was ready for any orders Gaz was ready to give.

"I want you to sabotage the Fashion Titans, but make sure the fault will be laid on Jessica" said Gaz to Argit.

"Hmm, sabotaging their traps should be the proper thing to do" said Argit.

Argit along with Bloo went to work in sabotaging the traps setup by the Fashion Titans, as Jessica had hoped to use Hiro's genius brain to get a few top villains, the Queen of Hearts ended up escaping a trap after Argit simply ended up freeing her, likewise Bloo helped along in sabotaging each trap the Fashion Titans were trying to setup.

Confessions:

"I don't understand, everything should be adding up" said Hiro.

"That Hiro better come up with a better trap" said Jessica.

End of confessions.

But Hiro couldn't believe that his traps continued to fail, the villains that were supposedly be caught went to either the Big Brainiacs, the Scooby Snax or the Killer Ascots. As each team tallied on how many villains they had captured, the Big Brainiacs scored the most points thanks to Ben.

"I guess the winner here goes to the Big Brainiacs" said Dusk.

"And it seems like the Fashion Titans will be voting someone off" added Luna.

Indeed, as the time went by, Jessica and Hiro were the only members of the Fashion Titans not to receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack.

"Hiro, it seems your brain wasn't working as well as it should have been" said Chris, "Jessica, you are quite a bit bossy toward everyone in your team. Last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Hiro! Sorry Jessica, you'll have to take the Squad Car of Shame home."

"This isn't fair!" cried Jessica.

"Sorry, I counted the votes, even Daphne was allowed to vote this time too" laughed Chris.

As Jessica headed onto the Squad Car of Shame with Sheriff Stone at the wheel taking off, the scene ends up changing to Seth and Vega as they arrive in Springfield.

"I say we ditch Ghostfreak, he's getting everyone caught" said Seth.

"Hmm, you maybe onto something" said Vega, "I say we go our separate ways, and find the 75 million bucks for ourselves."

"That sounds like a good idea" laughed Seth as he wondered off.

As the two villains made their own plans, Blaineley and Haley were also doing some recon work when they ran into Chef as he was doing some chores for Chris.

"Well, look who we have here, two more helpers for me!" laughed Chef as he ended up dragging both of them toward Chris.

Both Blaineley and Haley were dragged to where Chris was located which Chris was rather not surprised Blaineley would give it another try into sabotaging his show.

"I think we can certainly find room for each of them, as my personal servants!" laughed Chris, "I just hope they won't cause anymore trouble, until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	24. Gaz's Demoralization Plan

Chapter 24: Gaz's Demoralization Plan

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, the Hex Girls decided to give the villains already caught a run for their money, a chance of freedom! Or so they thought which gave the task of apprehending them to our contestants.

The Bottomless Pits ended up obtaining the most of the villains along with the Big Brainiacs, but the team that didn't do its very best were the Fashion Titans which thanks to Gaz sabotaged each one of their traps that was set that was supposed to capture one of the villains! Because Jessica didn't have a good standing anymore with Daphne, it was a certain fate she'd be sent home on the Squad Car of Shame, which she did!

So what kind of dastardly tricks does Gaz have up her sleeve, and apparently Chef has a few new helpers that'd participate soon enough here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Gaz needed to find a new target of hers, why not go after Candice? After all, she along with her brothers would provide some hard competition for her.

Confessions:

"I have to smack down Candice and demoralize her brothers now, but the question is how" said Gaz as she thought to herself.

"I just cannot believe how great I was in the last challenge" said Candice, "when my brothers are in the game, I'm ready to show them what I'm made of."

End of confessions.

"Thinking about something?" asked Alejandro to Gaz.

"I am trying to find a way on how to get rid of Candice" said Gaz.

"Why would you want to be afraid of someone like her?" asked Alejandro.

"Hello, her brothers always get into this game" continued Gaz, "if I can demoralize them by getting rid of Candice, we'll have a default alliance by family blood not to worry about."

"Sounds pretty interesting" said Alejandro, "when the next challenge approaches I'll help you on that one."

As the contestants headed toward the area where the Hex Girls were going to give a challenge, the Hex Girls had received a report that a masked stranger has been wondering around Springfield looking for the 75 million dollars.

"We have received reports of a masked individual wondering around Springfield" said Thorn.

"Let me guess, you want us to go after him, unmask him and the first team who does gets immunity right?" asked Alejandro.

"You're catching onto this fast" said Dusk.

Vega was certainly on the prowl as he was looking for where the 75 million dollars could be hidden, he knew it had to be somewhere in Springfield, but the question was where? The vile villain typically dawned his usual mask to scare the citizens of Springfield away, playing the part of a certain horror movie star.

"Bah, I'm not getting anywhere!" cried Vega.

Vega grew increasingly frustrated, but his frustration grew even more when Candice felt it was the right time to send out bait meaning sending out Manny and Django to get Vega into their trap.

"You're grandmother must be pretty mad at you for still being in the game" said Manny.

"Yea, but it'll pay off big time" laughed Django.

"You two, I will probably need some hostages to get my way if I want to find the 75 million dollars for myself" laughed Vega.

"Run!" cried Manny.

Both Manny and Django ran for their lives, but as Vega continued to chase them, it was now time for Gaz to send Argit on a mission to sabotage the Bottomless Pit's trap for Vega. Argit had placed some slippery liquid around the trap, when Manny and Michael came running in, the two literally ran into the trap instead while letting Vega run off free.

"Bah, you two are no use to me" said Vega.

Confessions:

"Sabotage worked like a charm" laughed Gaz.

"So much pain" said Manny.

"I think I'm okay" said Django who was a bit beaten up.

End of confessions.

Vega then chased after Tak and Tails whom were going to be used as bait for the Big Brainiacs, Argit was glad to sabotage yet another trap for Gaz. As both led Vega toward the trap, Argit ended up sabotaging the trap by literally taking out some of the bolts that Marc had placed onto the trap which the trap ended up failing nearly crushing both Tak and Tails.

Confessions:

"I'm on a roll" laughed Gaz.

"Hmm, Gaz is oddly happy with everybody's traps failing" said Django, "hmm, I wonder."

"All we need know is to get that villain into our trap and bam!" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

For the Fashion Titans, they had sent out Danny and Danielle as bait in attempt to draw in Vega, but this time Argit with the help of Bloo ended up sabotaging the Fashion Titan's trap which ended up injuring Danny as he ended up getting caught in the trap instead of Vega which was a rather large bear trap.

Confessions:

"Poor Danny!" cried Danielle.

"I just wish the monster was captured like that" said Fred.

"I am so bad today" sighed Hiro who was so demoralized that his genius plan didn't work.

End of confessions.

Vega soon found his way toward the Killer Ascots, Jenny who had the trap all figured out for her team did her best, but hadn't counted on Argit nor even Bloo to mess things up. Bloo ended up putting some oil on Jenny not knowing that he was doing it from behind her back while Argit was putting some more liquid around where the trap was being setup. Huey and June were used as bait for Vega, but they ended up soon found themselves in a sticky situation.

"We can't move!" cried June.

"Duh, what'd you think I'm trying to do!" cried Huey who soon found his face stuck to the same sticky liquid.

Typically enough it was the trap that the Scooby Snax had setup that worked just fine as it landed Vega in a large cage which he ended up being unmasked by Johnny.

"Well, it seems like the Scooby Snax have this one down, as for the other teams, Chris states they'll have to vote for someone off" said Luna.

It would soon be time for the other teams who failed to capture the monster to vote for someone off. For the Bottomless Pits, it was between Manny and Django; the Big Brainiacs, Tak and Tails; the Fashion Titans, Danny and Danielle and for the Killer Ascots, Huey and June. Chris was rather disappointed with a few of the contestants who didn't receive their last chocolate covered Scooby Snack.

"Very disappointing season, for the ones who are supposed to be veterans" said Chris, "you all should have been more responsible when it came to capturing your monster, and you were not. Chef, may I get a drum roll on who'll receive their last chocolate covered Scooby Snack?"

"Sure thing" said Chef.

As Chef ended up using the drumroll, Chris soon called out the names of the contestants whom were going to stay.

"And the last chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night go to Django, Tak, Danielle and Huey. Sorry to those of you whom were not called, you'll all have to hop onto the Squad Car of Shame home and never, ever return again" said Chris.

As the four headed onto the Squad Car of Shame, Sheriff Stone was rather surprised there were many veterans in his car from Chris' reality show.

"Shame on all of you for failing to do your duty!" laughed Sheriff Stone as he started the Squad Car of Shame's engine and headed off, the scene ends up changing to Seth as he was observing Vega's movements from afar.

"Good thing that Vega got caught, now it shall be mine turn, and I shall not fail" laughed Seth.

But Seth was indeed being watched, watched by Ghostfreak who was not but the least happy that Seth and Vega had their own agenda.

"I think it's time we sent out our most trustworthy members like Hades and Jafar" said Ghostfreak, "they should expose Seth for us."

"I concur on that" said Shere Khan, "and what about Gina, Blaineley and Haley?"

"If they're ever upgraded from their positions, we'll worry about that until that time comes around" said Ghostfreak.

As the villains continued to plot, the scene switches to Chris who was rather happy things were moving quickly, Blaineley along with Haley were still doing some hard labor chores for Chris, especially doing Chris' laundry.

"That's right ladies, sorry you got stuck doing traditional women's work, no offensive if you think this language is too harsh" laughed Chris as he wandered off.

"I got something that'd wipe that smirk off of Chris' face" laughed Haley, "let's turn his whites into pink."

"That I am down right" laughed Blaineley.

Chris indeed was prepared to retake his position as the Hex Girls were prepared to leave still going on their tours.

"I think you ladies did a fine job in giving my contestants their challenges" laughed Chris as the Hex Girls were on their trailer prepared to head out.

"It was nice of working with you" said Thorn.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	25. Django's Counter Plan

Chapter 25: Django's Counter Plan

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Vega dawned the notorious hockey mask, which he apparently is a day late in not being Friday the 13th, whatever, any who guess who had to apprehend the culprit? Our contestants! And Gaz had a plan to sabotage all of the other teams' traps, excluding the Scooby Snax's trap which caught Vega!

That sent four contestants home, which Danny ended up becoming among the contestants sent home on the Squad Car of Shame, thanks to Gaz's dirty tricks! Will Gaz be able to pull off another one, or is there someone waiting in the wings who'd bring more Total Drama to this show? Oh yea, I'm also doing the challenges again with the Hex Girls leaving for their music tour! So get ready for some Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django was determine to unseat Gaz as this season's foe as Gaz had already done that the previous season.

Confessions:

"That Gaz is going to go down sooner or later, she already went through last season which I watched until my grandmother took me over to Toon Town" said Django, "now the question is how to ouster her is the question."

"I just do not understand, my trap worked like it should have" said Candice who was a bit demoralized from Gaz's sabotage.

"Plan is working like a charm, soon I'll get the 75 million dollars" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

With Manny gone, Django began looking for allies, his own team wasn't interested which Red hated Django for burning her winning money from the previous season. That left Django to look at some of Chef's own helpers, including some of the Idea Team members which Chris had been using to do some hard labor chores as well. Timmy and Molly, along with Mandy and Billy whom had a downplayed role this season were the perfect targets for Django to come up with a possible alliance for.

"That Chef isn't letting us see much of the action" said Timmy.

"Yea, sadly Chef has decided to put us in the back burner this season" added Mandy.

"But hard labor is fun!" laughed Billy.

"You four don't seem like the happy campers that you should be" said Django.

"What do you want skeleton boy?" asked Mandy.

"An alliance, I am offering either of you four to take up to the final row of contestants when Chris ends up merging the teams" said Django.

"Keep talking" said Mandy.

"You'll need to first help me in squashing Gaz" said Django, "she is on a roll with her allies like Alejandro in crushing the competition in taking our long time alliances or big timers like Jessica."

"I see" said Mandy, "we'll come up with something sooner or later."

"Good, you go and do just that" laughed Django.

As Django went off, Chris was alerted by Nicky Flippers that Seth was in the area as he was spotted around the cemetery looking for the 75 million dollars. The villain felt the 75 million bucks could be buried in the cemetery which he ended up being able to scare some citizens of Springfield alerting Chris who had gathered the contestants.

"Uh, why are we meeting Chris at a cemetery?" asked Johnny who was a bit spooked out.

"You're not afraid are you?" asked Gaz to Johnny.

"Nope, not one bit" replied Johnny.

Confessions:

"I think besides taking down Candice, why not take down some of the weak links as well" laughed Gaz.

"Gaz is being rather a bit bossy, not cool I'm the one who is supposed to be the boss" said Sissy.

End of confessions.

"Nicky Flippers of the Happily Ever After agency has informed me about rumors that Seth is operating in the cemetery, the first team that manages to nab him wins immunity" laughed Chris.

As the teams advanced toward the cemetery, Django decided to put his counter plan into action, he met up with Timmy, Molly, Mandy and Billy whom were doing some more hard labor work for Chef ironically in the cemetery as well.

"So you want us to help you take down Seth?" asked Mandy to Django.

"Not really, I was hoping you could sabotage the Scooby Snax's trap" replied Django.

"I see" said Mandy.

As the four headed off, Django caught up back with his team.

"You guys want me to be used as bait right?" asked Django.

"I was hoping you'd say that" laughed Red who wanted to see Django get hurt again.

"I'll help out if you don't mind" said Wybie who volunteered to go with Django.

As for Seth, he continued to search the cemetery literally digging up grave sites to find the whereabouts of the 75 million dollars.

"It has to be buried somewhere here, it hast to!" cried Seth as he continued to dig up a grave.

"Excuse me Mister, but I think you're quite unlucky" said Ed as he tapped the back of Seth.

"No you dolt you're not supposed to approach him" said Eddy.

"So, you dare come to disrupt my search?" cried Seth.

Seth then began to chase Ed and Eddy throughout the cemetery it was not long before that Seth ran into the bait of the other teams, for the Killer Ascots, Ed and Eddy; Johnny and Sissy for the Scooby Snax; Fashion Titans, Dib and Vanessa; Tak and Libby for the Big Brainiacs and for the Bottomless Pits, Django and Wybie. Gaz had typically given Argit and Bloo the green light of sabotaging the traps of the other teams, but she hadn't count on Mandy sabotaging the Scooby Snax team. As Seth ran through all the traps that Argit and Bloo had already sabotaged before hand, Gaz felt she was a shoo in to be ready to take down Seth.

"You're sure about this?" asked Johnny to Gaz.

"Hey, we got the last monster" said Gaz, "we'll get this one too."

Seth ended up running right pass the trap only springing poor Eddy which he hung by his underwear right upside down to which everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

Confessions:

"Man, I feel for him" said Wally as he was treated by Red in the previous season in a similar manner.

"This would not be looking good" said Double D.

End of confessions.

"Ha, looks like there is no trap for me" laughed Seth.

"Nope, but you'll face me instead" laughed Chef who literally ambushed Seth and ended up beating up the villain.

As poor Seth had handcuffs put on him by Nicky and was taken away, Chris felt no one really won the challenge at all.

"Since every team failed to win, every team will be voting off a member!" laughed Chris.

It was rather typical of the contestants who wouldn't get their last chocolate covered Scooby Snack; Django and Wybie; Eddy and Ed; Tak and Libby; Johnny and Sissy; Dib and Vanessa.

"Well, you all have reasons why you're here" said Chris, "each one of you failed to help your team apprehend the top villain of the day. Chef, may I receive another drum roll on who'll get the last chocolate covered Scooby Snack?"

"Sure thing" laughed Chef.

As Chef began the drum roll for the dramatic pause.

"He sure does some mean drumming, Django, Ed, Libby, Sissy and Vanessa!" continued Chris.

"What, I got voted off?" cried Johnny.

"Weakest links are no longer needed" laughed Gaz as Johnny headed toward the Squad Car of Shame.

Red was rather wondering how Wybie got voted off instead of Django.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't add up right, Django should have joined them in getting voted off" said Red.

"Great, now I have to worry about Django doing something" said Candice who felt a bit suspicious about Gaz.

End of confessions.

After those who got voted off got sent home on the Squad Car of Shame, Django ended up meeting up with Mandy and the other three.

"Nice job when it came to skewing the vote" said Django.

"Hey, if you can bring some better competition here, I am all ears for that" said Mandy.

As Django continued to plot, Ghostfreak didn't like the fact that Seth and Vega went off to do their own bidding, Jafar and Hades were already arriving on Springfield.

"Listen" said Ghostfreak who was in contact with Jafar, "I am sending you Draco over to help out on this one, he should have been employed before."

"Don't worry, we'll be providing some distractions for them" said Jafar.

As Jafar hung up, he was unaware he was being watched by Nicky Flippers from a secured van as he and other government agencies were spying on Jafar and Hades to which Chris was receiving a fax from Nicky on Jafar and Hades being in the area.

"Well, it seems like we may have a few more villains on our hands, what kind of dastardly tricks would they pull off their sleeves? And speaking of dastardly tricks, will Django send Gaz packing as the next main foe our contestants will have to face? Find out next time on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	26. Diversion Tactics

Chapter 26: Diversion Tactics

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, another villain out on the loose, our contestants go for a drastic search and capture luring the villain known as Seth toward one of their traps. If it were not for Gaz and for Django, Seth would have been caught by one of the teams, but he landed Chef to apprehend him that got sent one member of each team home onto the Squad Car of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Jafar and Hades were indeed awaiting the notorious Draco Malfoy to arrive in Springfield to help them out for their latest scheme to help out Ghostfreak. Jafar felt he needed to give those in Springfield a lesson or two by literally bringing some toys and whatever else alive with his magic.

"You sure that's a wise decision?" asked Hades to Jafar.

"Hey, it'd be a perfect distraction that if I made the toys and whatever else come to life, we'll still be able to look for the 75 million dollars with Draco's help" said Jafar.

"What is this about a plan I am hearing?" asked Draco as he flew in on his broomstick.

"Uh, we were being creative in coming up with a way to create a distraction for Chris" said Hades.

"I actually have a few better ideas than that" said Draco, "if you'd follow me."

Draco had hoped to attempt to free Blaineley and Haley from Chef's clutches, as for Blaineley herself she continued to do some hard labor chores for Chef.

Confessions:

"Chef is being too hard on us!" cried Blaineley who couldn't tolerate Chef anymore.

"Something has to give here, like me being in the game" said Haley.

"You two!" roared Chef as he barged right into the confession area and grabbed both of them.

End of confessions.

As both Blaineley and Haley continued to do hard labor chores for Chef, Chris decided it was time to add a few more contestants which was one of the announcements he was going to make as he gathered the rest of the contestants together.

"Glad everyone could make it" said Chris, "I'd like to make a few announcements, first announcement there'll be more contestants being added to the Big Brainiacs and to the Fashion Titans. Lance, Ilana and Newton will become members of the Big Brainiacs, Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Marceline will become members of the Fashion Titans, along with Allison and Greta."

Confessions:

"About time I managed to jump onboard" said Greta.

"Looks like Jessica couldn't beat it" laughed Allison.

"Yea about time to unleash me!" laughed Marceline.

"First time alright!" laughed Finn.

"I'll do my best" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Time to show Ben what I'm made out of" laughed Lance.

"He better not get into a fight with Ben like he did with that Duncan Rosenblatt" said Ilana.

"My genius will help upgrade the Big Brainiacs" said Newton.

End of confessions.

"And now for the challenge, today's challenge is hide from Chef who'll be the one dressed up as the monster!" laughed Chris.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Gaz.

"Yea, he already looks like a monster" laughed Jenny.

"Ah, but Chef will be disguised as Big Foot who'll be playing a game of hide and go seek" continued Chris, "any contestants who manage to make it toward the town square of Jeddah statue will receive immunity quite similar toward a challenge I had back during the first season of Total Drama."

Chef indeed was rather busy trying to fit on a Big Foot costume to scare the contestants, it was rather taking a bit longer than Chris had expected for Chef to get into the Big Foot costume, but for Jafar, Hades and Draco whom were scouting the area, Jafar hatched up another idea.

"What if we spawned Big Foot to teleport him and bring him under my mind control spell?" asked Jafar.

"Hmm, that might be a creative thing to do" said Draco.

Neither the trio of villains thought that was going to be the challenge of Big Foot being involved as Jafar had teleported the real Big Foot to which Hades used his powers to capture the Big Foot which Jafar ended up hypnotizing him.

"Now we can go and search for the 75 million dollars care free" said Jafar.

As the contestants themselves scattered throughout Springfield, Michael decided to help out the Big Brainiacs by showing his father's mansion as a good place for the contestants to hide.

"So your dad is a mob boss?" asked Ben as they were heading toward his father's mansion.

"Yes, I prefer not to continue the family business" said Michael.

"Wow, this place is huge!" said Lance, "There must be tons of places for us to hide!"

"Just make sure you do not hide in the big safe" said Legs to Lance.

"Because of your mafia's secrets?" asked Lance.

"No, not that, because the door doesn't open on the other side, you need a command to open it" said Legs.

While the Big Brainiacs hide in the Fat Tony mansion, the Bottomless Pits decided to hide at Springfield elementary; the Fashion Titans typically at the mall; Scooby Snax around Evergreen Terrace; and the Killer Ascots near the nuclear plant. Chef who had managed to get his suit on didn't realize the real Big Foot was doing his work for him.

"Chef, or are you Big Foot, did you just come by right this way?" asked Chris to Chef.

"No, I was still trying to put this stupid costume on" replied Chef.

"Well, you better hurry if you got a double out there running" laughed Chris.

As Chef did just that, he first began to search for the contestants in the mall, where the Fashion Titans were located. Most of them were all enjoying their hiding places whether or not it was a clothing store or a coffee shop. Chef came barging in to which the manager of the coffee store recognized Chef in the suit.

"Hey, looking for those contestants?" asked the manager, "You just came right in a few minutes ago, didn't find them right?"

Chef felt that was a bit odd, but he went on with his search, he found Danielle and Hiro making out at a coffee table booth.

"Ha, gotcha!" laughed Chef.

He soon ended up rounded up Vanessa, Greta, Allison and the other remaining Fashion Titans. He then moved onward toward Evergreen Terrace where he noticed Homer was searching for the contestants as well.

"Hey, I thought you came around here before" said Homer.

"What, this is the second time someone has stated I been here, when I wasn't" said Chef.

"Yea, that got Marge pretty upset" laughed Homer.

"You again!" roared Marge as she came out of the house with a frying pan.

Marge ended up starting to hit Chef with the frying pan to which Chef then began to ran for cover giving members of the Scooby Snax the right time to split. Chef kept on running from Marge as she kept on hitting him with the frying pan she held on her hand, he managed to get away from Marge with the help from the contestants he already had apprehended.

"Alright, let's pretend this didn't happen" said Chef.

"If you do not let our team vote someone off, we'll call it even" said Greta.

"Sounds fair" said Chef.

As Chef and the Fashion Titans helped each other out, they began to find other teams like members of the Killer Ascots were ousted from their hiding places, along with also the Bottomless Pits whom were easy to find. The Big Brainiacs were the next ones to fall as Chef found his way through the Fat Tony mansion.

"All we're missing are members of the Scooby Snax" said Chef.

"Look, there they are, they're heading for the town square!" cried Rose.

"First one of any team that manages to apprehend one will not be voted off!" roared Chef.

"Ed will fly to capture one!" laughed Ed.

Ed literally leaped right into the air and landed right on Sissy as she was desperately trying to get toward the Jeddah statue.

"Get off of me!" cried Sissy.

Abigail soon fell as she was blocked by Ben who had changed himself into XLR8 and ended up making her a bit dizzy by running around her. Wally soon fell next as Red ran toward him, literally giving Wally a big time mega weggie.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop running!" cried Wally.

Courage continued to run along with the other members of the Scooby Snax, as Gaz managed to touch the statue first, she hadn't counted on the real Big Foot lurking around the corner literally speaking.

"What, that's cheating!" cried Gaz.

"Uh, I'm over here!" cried Chef as he took off the Big Foot head from his costume.

"Then that must be the real Big Foot!" cried Alejandro.

"It's not going to ruin my time for immunity" said Gaz.

Gaz literally jumped onto the real Big Foot and started to beat him up, which Nicky Flippers and his Happily Ever After agency arrived just in the nick of time to save Big Foot.

"Hold on!" cried Nicky as he came with large handcuffs to arrest the real Big Foot.

"How the heck did he find his way here?" asked Gaz.

"I am not sure about that" said Nicky, "but we'll interrogate him soon enough."

"And I suppose this means my team wins right?" laughed Gaz.

"Correction, I have decided to make this another rewards challenge so that no one will be voted off!" laughed Chris.

As the contestants celebrated the reward challenge, Draco along with Jafar and Hades met up with Blaineley who found them after she was doing some chores for Chef.

"About time you came here" said Blaineley.

"Yea, let's spice things up for a bit" said Draco.

"First thing is first, we'll need you to get what Chris' challenges are going to be" said Jafar.

"Don't worry, I'm on the case" said Blaineley.

As Blaineley was following commands, the scene switches to the interrogation room between Big Foot and Nicky with Chris watching in the background.

"Well, sounds like someone sent Big Foot on a mission that he didn't approve of, will we find out who is responsible for it? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	27. Django's Discovery

Chapter 27: Django's Discovery

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was time for Chef to play the part of Big Foot, and the contestants go hide and seek from Chef! Only this one was a twist as the real Big Foot somehow found his way toward our contestants before Chef could!

Especially the Scooby Snax which Gaz helped pummel down the real Big Foot with the help of Nicky Flippers who came just in the nick of time. In the end it was a rewards challenge, so what other kind of crazy things will come up next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django knew Gaz was gaining strength fast and he needed a plan to stop her for good. But the first thing he needed to do was come up with the right strategy to outwit Gaz, but as Django continued to steer clear from his team as they were heading toward where Chris was going to give them the challenge he heard a familiar voice belonging to Draco as Blaineley herself had managed to acquire a list of challenges Chris was prepared to deliver.

"This is what I found" said Blaineley as she handed Draco the list of challenges.

"Yep that looks like the list alright" said Jafar who gazed at it.

"I say we pick a challenge we should mess up" laughed Hades.

"I'll take first dibs on the first upcoming challenge" said Draco, "which means we should hurry."

Confessions:

"If I get on Chris' good side, I can certainly out do Gaz" laughed Django.

End of confessions.

As Django was plotting on how to reveal Draco to get on Chris' good side, the contestants had arrived in the area where Chris was going to give the challenge to them.

"Today's challenge is going to be very similar to my Total Drama World Tour challenge of surviving the dance floor! Except it'd be the theme of the Monster Mash theme!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I better make the right moves on this one" said Danielle who didn't want to get shocked.

"Ha, I should win this for sure" said Candice.

"Time to throw Candice off the dance floor" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed onto the dance platforms that were setup by Chris' Idea Team members like Ferb, Chef began to crank up the Monster Mash music to which the contestants had to match the tiles on the dance floor otherwise they'd receive a shocking experience. Draco along with Blaineley, Hades and Jafar arrived as they began to observe the contestants on the dance floor.

"Blast we're too late for this challenge" said Draco softly to Blaineley.

"Well, we'll always get the next one" said Blaineley.

"I think I can sneak over and tweak some of the platforms while everyone's distracted" said Hades.

"Well, you better be careful then" said Blaineley in the hopes Hades wouldn't face the wrath of Chef in the same manner that Seth and Sideshow Bob sadly experienced.

Draco and Blaineley were not the only ones tampering with the dance floors, Argit was out along with Bloo sneaking around to tweak the dance floors purposely excluding the dance floors that members of the Scooby Snax were on. Argit carefully tweaked the dance floor that Vanessa was on to which she ended up receiving a shocking experience.

"Hey, I did those dance moves the right way!" cried Vanessa.

Vanessa soon fell off the dance floor along with Greta and Allison which Argit didn't count that all three would land right on him.

"Hey, I landed on something soft" said Vanessa.

"Well, look what we have here" said Chef as he grabbed Argit, "a rat trying to ruin the dance floor tiles."

Confessions:

"Ha, I think there must be some connection between that rat alien and Gaz, Vanessa even admitted she stepped on the right tiles on the dance floor" said Django, "hmm, I wonder if it's sabotage."

"I am going to make that rat get into a giant mouse trap" said Vanessa who was angry with Argit.

End of confessions.

Ilana was the next one to be shocked, soon Wybie fell off along with Coraline. Hades eventually managed to tamper with the Scooby Snax dance floors which shocked poor Courage when he made a bad misstep which ended up forcing Alejandro off balance and falling off the dance floor as well. Unlike Argit, Hades managed to escape before the two landed on top of him. The only team that seemed to be making progress were members of the Killer Ascots to which Fred was cheering them on.

Confessions:

"Ha, I knew my team could beat the rest" laughed Fred.

"Having mom install those dance lessons into me really paid off" laughed Jenny.

End of confessions.

Indeed Jenny was on a roll that the Killer Ascots had the most surviving members still on the dance floors, while the other teams had mostly failed. Soon Lance found himself toe to toe with Ben.

"Ha, that stupid device cannot save you now" laughed Lance.

"Hey chill, we're on the same team" said Ben.

Lance then pushes poor Ben right off his dance floor straight to the ground to which he ends up getting into a fight with Ben by leaping off the dance floor which Chef has to run in to reign on the two.

Confessions:

"Not this again!" cried Chef referring to Leshawana knocking a tooth from Heather's mouth.

End of confessions.

As the dance floors were lowered it was the obvious that the Killer Ascots won the challenge with the Bottomless Pits coming in a close second place.

"This time every team which didn't win will vote someone off the team" laughed Chris, "excluding the Killer Ascots, along with the Bottomless Pits will share immunity."

Indeed for the contestants whom didn't receive their chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Lance and Ben; Vanessa and Greta; and Alejandro and Courage.

"You know what you all have in common, you all failed to maintain balance" laughed Chris.

"Hey, I was pushed off the dance floor!" cried Ben.

"True" replied Chris to which he was awaiting for the dramatic pause, "last chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the three lucky contestants who'll get to stay here for another day are Ben, Vanessa and Alejandro!"

"What, I got voted off, but this is my first time!" cried Greta.

"No one cares" laughed Chris as Chef escorted her along with Courage and Lance to the Squad Car of Shame.

"I'm surprised you got voted off early" said Sheriff Stone to Lance as he got into the Squad Car of Shame, "sad that a veteran like you should have done better. Oh well, maybe next time."

As the Squad Car of Shame took off with the trio in the vehicle itself, the scene ends up switching to Django meeting up with Mandy, Billy, Timmy and Molly.

"I got some news to report, Draco's in Springfield" said Django to Mandy.

"You mean Draco?" asked Mandy.

"Yep" replied Django, "which means if I cannot knock Gaz out, I need help to expose Draco and get on Chris' good side."

"That might be a better plan than knocking Gaz out if it is impossible at this time" said Mandy.

"Which is why I need you four to be a step ahead of Draco" continued Django, "Blaineley may have already met up with him."

"We'll make sure he's exposed" continued Mandy.

"Good" said Django.

As Django hopes his plan would be put into action into exposing Draco, the scene ends up changing to Chris as Nicky Flippers was still reviewing the files on where Ghostfreak might be.

"Very troubling times" said Nicky.

"Yes, yes they are" laughed Chris, "so what kind of dastardly deeds will Ghostfreak's henchmen pull off next? And is Django trying to get onto my good side by how? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	28. Merge Rumors?

Chapter 28: Merge Rumors?

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath, the Delightful Children were among the contestants whom were recently voted off! And not that many in the audience were sympathetic toward the Delightfuls for what they did to the veterans of the audience whom were in season one, any who we got some more shocking contestants whom were voted off!

So get ready for some Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Jessica hated being in the back waiting for Jorgen to pick her up along with the other contestants whom were recently voted off.

"This is so unfair!" cried Jessica, "I knew that Gaz and Django are behind this!"

"Hey, I want another shot at it too" said Danny, "but you do not see me complaining about it."

"I should have smacked Ben harder" said Lance.

"And that's why you're sadly here" said Danny.

"Alright all of you come with me" said Jorgen.

"But I shouldn't be here!" cried Jessica who continued to complain, "Gaz managed to sneak back in!"

"No one cares!" roared Jorgen.

As the contestants whom were recently voted off came onto the main stage, there were quite a number of them who did get voted off.

"Wow, I wonder if Chris is going to initiate a sudden death challenge like in the last season" said Geoff.

"Maybe when the teams merge" suggested Bridgette, "but who knows how can someone be able to predict Chris."

"So let's see how these losers got voted off" laughed Gumball.

"Yea, come on, I want to see the losers" said Darwin.

"Now come on, they're not losers" said Bridgette.

"Nope, here we still consider them winners" said Geoff.

"Well Jorgen, you heard them, roll the footage" said Vincent to Jorgen.

As Jorgen ran the footage, poor Eddy soon felt embarrassed all over again as he got caught in the Scooby Snax's trap instead of Seth.

"Wow, that was pretty embarrassing" said Anais, "almost as embarrassing as what happened to poor old Wally during one challenge last season."

"Jorgen if you do not mind please show us that clip of Wally" added Gumball.

Jorgen ended up running the clip of Wally dangling upside down in a mega weggie after he made some comments about girls toward Red.

"Must be very embarrassing" said Vincent, "but it was funny."

"And that also got Chris higher ratings" added Geoff.

"Now come on, let's have some fun with these losers" said Gumball.

"Like how?" asked Darwin.

"Well, in this instance, I have already phoned Chef to have him bake a few gross out pies that he did managed to make for one of the other challenges in one of the other seasons" said Gumball, "I want to torture these losers!"

Suddenly a tray of gross pies were brought in by Mr. Black and Mr. White who wanted to get away from the stench of the pies' smell.

"You really sure this is necessary?" asked Mr. White to Gumball.

"Hey, Geoff said it himself that he one time used a giant hammer to come swinging down if that person didn't tell the truth, I'm just doing it for the fun of it!" laughed Gumball.

Gumball then began to pick out random people in the audience as he then began to throw the pies. Poor Cleveland Jr. ended up getting hit by the pies to which he ran out which Trixie Carter ended up following him to comfort him.

"Tie him down" said Anais as she gave the orders to Mr. Black and Mr. White.

Both Mr. White and Mr. Black ended up tying down Gumball as he was going a bit too far.

"Do you realize what you're trying to do in getting Chris in trouble?" asked Geoff to Gumball.

"Hey, I wanted to be like you" said Gumball.

"And here we have is a bad example here" said Bridgette.

"Alright this is far enough" said Mr. White, "enough with the pie throwing, look at the audience!"

"Pretty funny" laughed Darwin, "I mean so terrible, how horrible and wrong."

"I think it's time you have a new part-time job as the janitor" laughed Mr. Black as he handed Gumball a mop to clean up the mess he had created with the pies.

As poor Gumball headed to clean up his mess, Geoff decided it was time to end the Aftermath early.

"Well folks it was a blast, but it seems like we have to go from here" said Geoff who was making his closing statement, "so until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath."

"And while we're at it, we'll roll clips of why the newly voted off contestants got here, including Jessica" said Bridgette.

"But what about the merger rumors going on?" asked Anais.

"That would be up to Chris to decide soon enough" continued Bridgette.

As Gumball continued to clean up his mess with Mr. Black and Mr. White supervising him at every move, the scene ends up changing to Ghostfreak who was monitoring Draco's progress as the two were communicating with each other.

"I must say, Draco is rather resourceful, perhaps we can use him to find the whereabouts of the 75 million dollars instead of the others" said Shere Khan.

"Yes, things are going according to plan" continued Ghostfreak, "once we have found it, we can strike."

"Are you forgetting that there are still some contestants that pose a threat?" asked Sartana as she came into the scene.

"Ah yes, Sartana, long time that you have been rather silent" said Shere Khan.

"With you sending the others on errands that go nowhere it's rather hard enough to believe that you seem to care about the mission" continued Sartana.

"Are you suggesting that I am incompetent?" asked Shere Khan who wasn't happy about those comments.

"Listen tiger, I can skin your skin alive if I wanted to, but you have wealth and resources that I need, so I suggest you use them wisely!" roared Sartana.

"Do not worry, because we'll soon have the 75 million dollars on our hands soon enough" said Shere Khan.

Sartana was right to suspect something wasn't right with the villains that she had surrounded herself with as they were already being tapped by a certain Nicky through Agent P who had already done the work in secret in tapping the phone lines of the safe house that they were hiding in.

"Hmm, very interesting, Sartana seems like she wants to leave the group" said Nicky, "but we need to know when that'll happen."

Agent P ends up tapping his hat toward Nicky.

"Yes, we still need to worry where Draco will be striking too" said Nicky, "I want you to go to Springfield immediately and track Draco's activities, but keep yourself hidden especially from your masters."

The platypus nods and dashes right off toward his destination to which Nicky then began to inform Chris by sending a fax toward him at his private office.

"Well, it sounds like my kind of plan of action will put a tamper on Draco, will Draco show himself up as a contestant again this season with the others? And will a merge happen? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris as the fax came right up to which it started to get stuck as he began to yank the paper from the machine., "Stupid machine!"


	29. Chef the Monster Hunter

Chapter 29: Chef the Monster Hunter

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, I brought back the dance floor platforms from Total Drama World Tour, with a Monster Mash monster theme added to it! Sadly due to some sabotages from Argit who was tampering with the dance floors, many contestants fell right off which Chef made quick work of Argit who is now spending time in the hospital!

Sadly in the end, Lance joined Courage and Greta ended up heading home onto the Squad Car of Shame. So who'll go home next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django was getting rather impatient with his new four allies as the contestants were heading toward the area where Chris was waiting for them.

Confessions:

"Bah, this is taking forever to squash Gaz and her minions!" cried Django, "I want my minions to do it now!"

"Django is just jealous that I am better than him" laughed Gaz who knew Django was trying to get rid of her.

"Django wants to squash Gaz, on the one hand I must be friendly toward Gaz, yet on the other, Django may have more benefits for me" said Alejandro.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed toward where Chris was located, Chris had one big announcement to make.

"Today will be the last challenge where you'll all be in your teams" said Chris to which everyone cheered as they knew the merge was coming, "but, this challenge will be a sudden death challenge involving Chef hunting each one of you down as the monsters of your choice. Only after a handful of you have been eliminated in this sudden death challenge that the merge would occur that would include those contestants whom are not even members of any team to join from then on."

Chef's helpers such as Gina, Bart, Lisa, Fanny and Cherry brought out a variety of monster costumes for the contestants.

"You are all to dawn one of these costumes, that Chef will end up apprehending you and you'll be sent home immediately on an upgraded Squad Car of Shame that has more room since we've already informed Sheriff Stone."

As each of the remaining active contestants grabbed one of the costumes from the rack of cloths, excluding Ben and Jenny since they could turn into monsters themselves, they were given all a head minute start. Django felt this was the perfect time to have his minions hide himself from Chef.

"Listen" said Django, "I need a favor that if you can get me to the safe area which I will last the longest, please do so for my own safety."

"Don't worry, we're on it" said Mandy.

As Mandy along with Billy, Timmy and Molly helped to hide Django from Chef, Chef was immediately able to apprehend Sissy in her monster costume.

"Ha, one down!" laughed Chef as poor Sissy found herself to be the first one eliminated from the sudden death challenge.

Confessions:

"Chef just won't give anyone a chance!" cried Sissy.

"It's my job!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Soon Allison was the next in line to get caught by Chef as she had found a poor hiding place, Jake and Rose soon were caught by Chef as well.

Confessions:

"How the heck did he managed to find us so fast?" cried Jake who was stunned by Chef's speed.

"He's too fast for us" said Rose.

"I didn't even last long!" cried Allison.

"Tough luck!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Chef was on a roll as he was capturing contestants whom were in their monster costumes, Michael soon was caught in his monster costume by Chef, along with Double D.

"Save yourself Ed!" cried Double D as Ed ran away from his hiding spot from Chef.

"Run away before Ed gets caught!" cried Ed.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Chef.

Chef ran right after poor Ed who was giving Chef a run for his money. That would give Gaz and Alejandro a chance to elude Chef along with Django.

Confessions:

"Hmm, there is something oddly suspicious about Alejandro, but I cannot put my finger on it just yet" said Gaz.

"Time to show who is the weakest link here" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

As both of them were in their hiding place, Alejandro decided it was time to betray Gaz as he got into a fight with her, Gaz ended up winning to which she ended up shocking Alejandro a few times to which he then began to crawl out of his hiding place seeking help ironically from Chef who found him.

Confessions:

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" laughed Chef.

"Never ever try to betray someone like Gaz" said Alejandro who was quite beaten up.

End of confessions.

Chef ended up finding a few more contestants such as Ilana who found a poor hiding spot, along with soon coming across Marc and Libby who were trying to have their private moment together when Chef ended up disrupting.

"Excuse me, but can we have a few moments to ourselves?" asked Libby to Chef.

"Fine, but you two better come out of there or I am coming in after you" replied Chef.

As Chef ended up scooping up more contestants, the contestants whom had survived had managed to find their way back to Chris along with Django who was the least exhausted among them all.

"Ah, what's the matter, were you all too worried that Chef might get to you?" laughed Django.

"Chef shall be returning with our captive contestants soon enough, and for those of you who are here with me, you're all have survived the sudden death challenge" continued Chris.

But as Chef was heading back, Draco who was on the prowl ended up bumping into Chef along with Jafar and Hades.

"Well, well, well, I got one more helper to look after" laughed Chef.

"This won't end well for us" sighed Jafar.

Poor Jafar and Hades were quickly beaten down by Chef who ended up having a surprise for Chef by showing the two villains to him.

"Well, look who showed up here in Springfield, now were you two going to ruin my challenges?" asked Chris to Jafar and Hades.

"We'll be taking over from here with these two" said Nicky who dropped in as he along with a few soldiers escorted both Jafar and Hades away.

"Well Draco, looks like you'll be staying with us for this season as a contestant again after this challenge, as for the rest of you, you're going to hop onto Sheriff Stone's upgraded Squad Car of Shame" continued Chris.

Indeed Chris was right about the upgraded Squad Car of Shame as it was really a Super Armor Squad Car of Shame that Sheriff Stone drove up in that the contestants who failed to survive the sudden death challenge had to get onto.

"Step right up here, there's room for everyone" laughed Sheriff Stone.

"So Chris, there'll be no more teams after this challenge?" asked Fred to Chris.

"Nope" replied Chris, "however each contestant can consult with each of you."

As the contestants who failed to survive the sudden death challenge hopped right onto the Super Squad Car of Shame, which it ended up taking off, the scene ends up changing to Shere Khan who just received reports that Jafar and Hades had been arrested.

"This isn't looking good" said Shere Khan, "for either one of us."

"Which means someone here is at fault" said Sartana who wasn't happy, "and I think it's both of you!"

"What, you're not going to join us?" asked Ghostfreak.

"I have my own agenda and it won't include you two" continued Sartana.

As she ended up leaving the two to bicker, the scene ends up changing to Chris again.

"Well this season is turning out a bit interesting" said Chris, "will Bart and Lisa now that they're contestants again make a difference? Who will give in the fight between Django and Gaz? And more importantly is one of the new contestants prepared to take them on? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	30. Chef's Monster Fitness Challenge

Chapter 30: Chef's Monster Fitness Challenge

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, there were a few big announcements, first big announcement, the challenge was going to be the last challenge with designated teams. Second big announcement, I decided to bring back the sudden death challenges with Chef Hatchet hunting down the contestants in their monster costumes! And final announcement, those who had survived the sudden death challenge would be cooperating with my former Idea Team and also some of Chef's helpers in the upcoming challenges until only two of them are left to obtain the 75 million dollar prize.

So get ready for another exciting Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Since it seemed like now everyone was involved as contestants, including Haley Smith who intended to outdo Django and Gaz in just about everything they were trying to achieve.

Confessions:

"Django and Gaz are going for the goal and I need to come up with a plan to counter them, but the question is how" said Haley.

"Haley has no idea who she's dealing with if she can backstab me like the way Alejandro tried to do" said Gaz.

"I must find a way to expand my alliance" said Django.

End of confessions.

Haley felt the only way to beat either Django and Gaz was to also form her own alliance with some of Django's adversaries ranging from Red to Mindy as Mandy was an ally of Django's, while Django sought out Jack Spicer to include him in his alliance. As they were heading toward the area where Chris was going to give them the challenge, Haley spotted Mindy minding her own business when she approached her.

"Mindy just the kind of person I wanted to see" said Haley to Mindy.

"What would a loser like you want with someone like me?" asked Mindy.

"Easy now" continued Haley, "I am offering you a chance to beat Mandy at her own game, she is an ally of Django am I correct?"

"Yea, so what?" asked Mindy.

"So why not help me out and knock her out in the upcoming challenge" replied Haley.

Confessions:

"Hmm, do I really want to form an alliance with Haley, on the other hand Mandy could get help from Django and others in his alliance" said Mindy.

"Perfect timing" said Haley.

End of confessions.

As Haley was courting Mindy to join her, Django was courting Jack Spicer to join his cause.

"So what do you say that you want to form an alliance with me, I already got a few members in my alliance but I feel like I need more" said Django.

"Don't worry you're going to need another genius besides Mandy helping you out" said Jack, "and I am the right kind of person."

As the contestants finally arrived where Chris was located, Chris indeed was prepared to give the challenge toward the contestants.

"Today's challenge will be a test of might, I know although those of you who are new here didn't get a chance to obtain a monster costume from the previous sudden death challenge but here is a Presidential style fitness test for the best monster!" laughed Chris, "The first three contestants who make it through the fitness tests as a monster will share immunity while the others will vote for someone off!"

Confessions:

"A fitness test for monsters, there's something for everyone now" said Fred.

"If only the monsters we caught had this kind of training" said Daphne.

End of confessions.

Indeed as the contestants ended up choosing their costumes, Chef came into the scene as he was prepared to drill the contestants to death on various exercises he was planning, those exercises ranged from jumping jacks to all sorts of variety of exercises. The only contestant that seemed to be doing the poorest in these exercises was Billy as he hated doing it next to Mandy who wasn't even bothering to lift a finger.

"So you two lazy ones do not seem to care to do any sort of the activities that I have in store?" asked Chef.

"I do not do exercises" said Mandy.

"That's fine Mandy, you be the loser that you are in not doing a thing because you'll be voted off in no time" laughed Mindy as she was doing a few push ups while laughing at Mandy.

Mandy sighed as she had to follow in doing the exercises that she really didn't want to do with Chef making sure that she was doing those exercises, while Billy couldn't even be able to do one exercise no matter what the exercise was.

"Can I have a doctor's note?" asked Billy to Chef.

"What, you're trying to quit on me?" cried Chef to Billy.

"I just cannot do anyone of them!" cried Billy, "I tried to do all of them and couldn't!"

"Then go and just try to do it again!" roared Chef who wasn't happy.

Confessions:

"What a lazy boy!" laughed Chef.

"He's so mean!" cried Billy.

"Just like Billy back in Physical Education" sighed Mandy.

End of confessions.

Indeed the contestants who could do the best among them were Marceline, Ben who could change into any of his aliens and Jenny with Gwen coming up in a close third place with Jenny.

"Wow, I must say you four are the only ones doing the best among them all" laughed Chef.

Confessions:

"Of course those four are doing the best, the got the powers to do it!" cried Gaz who was rather jealous, "But I am just glad I am nowhere near as worthless as Billy, time to find someone else to join my alliance."

"Billy what a loser!" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

As the fitness challenge was all over it was quite typical that Ben, Marceline and Jenny were among those who'd share immunity.

"I must say these three are the only ones who did the most in surviving Chef's Monster Fitness Challenge" laughed Chris, "which means they'll share immunity! As for the rest of you, you'll be voting for one contestant off!"

Indeed the two contestants who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were typically Billy and Mandy.

"Mandy, Billy you two were the only ones who didn't do any of Chef's exercises the way he wanted to" said Chris, "last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Mandy! Sorry Billy, looks like you'll ride the Squad Car of Shame home."

"Oh boy, I get to ride home!" laughed Billy who literally ran toward the Squad Car of Shame where Sheriff Stone was waiting for him.

"Wow, that's the first time to see someone excited to hop onboard" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As Sheriff Stone ends up starting up the Squad Car of Shame with Billy in it, the scene ends up changing to Sartana who manages to arrive in Springfield.

"There must be a way for me to gain contact with my grandson" said Sartana as she continued onward.

But as Sartana was plotting, Gina was being targeted by Gaz to be recruited as an ally.

"Me replacing Billy?" asked Gina, "You're going to need help aside from having me as an ally, get Bart and Lisa to join your cause."

"What, those two?" asked Gaz.

"Look, I like Bart, so you better do your part to help recruit those two" continued Gina.

"Fine, I could use more allies anyway" said Gaz.

As Gaz continued to try to gain power, the scene ends up changing toward Chris who was watching Django, Gaz and Haley being the major players of his reality show.

"Well, it sounds like we have a trinity threat brewing among our contestants" laughed Chris, "will Django, Gaz and Haley create more problems when they're forming more alliances? And more importantly, can anyone else manage to pull through away from this trinity? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	31. Famous Monster Trivia

Chapter 31: Famous Monster Trivia

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, a typical fitness challenge this time for the contestants to see who'd be the better monster. Some did better than others like Jenny did immensely better than others, while still others like Billy and Mandy failed to impress Chef with their lack of skills when it came to showing that they'd be the best monster that they could be.

In the end, it was Billy who oddly enough was happy to hop onboard the Squad Car of Shame home. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django wanted to indeed get a crack at Gaz again, and visa versa with Gaz getting a crack on Django.

Confessions:

"Everyone's still ticked off from what Gaz did to her in the last season, but I am still trying to come up with a way to ensure she'll be going down" said Django.

"There must be a way that I can apologize to Red for the way I treated her and the others, by going after the greater of the evil" laughed Gaz.

"Those two have no idea who they're messing with if they think they're the only ones who can form alliances here" said Haley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were heading toward the area where Chris was located for the next upcoming challenge, Django managed to caught up with Red.

"Ah, Red, just the girl I was looking to talk to" said Django.

"If it's an alliance you want with me, forget it, I'm still ticked off what you did by blowing up my 50 million bucks" said Red.

"I was going to say really that Gaz may misuse you for her own gain, you haven't heard what she refused to apologize for doing in the previous season?" asked Django.

Confessions:

"Okay, Django is playing a game here and I'm not liking it" said Red.

"Inserting doubt easiest ploy" laughed Django.

End of confessions.

As the contestants arrived where Chris was located, Chris was well prepared to give another challenge to the contestants.

"Today's challenge is another trivia style challenge!" laughed Chris, "But with an added bonus that if you want to bypass the question, you'll have to spin the wheel of dares! Kind of a combination of the two challenges that I had done before for my Total Drama series."

Chef indeed then brought out the electrical chairs that were previously used in another trivia challenge that some of the other contestants already had participated, along with also bringing out Medieval stocks for the contestants who failed to answer a question right or do the dare instead of the question. As the contestants headed onto the chairs, Chris was prepared to give the first round of questions.

"Alright first round of questions, who is the author of the book of Frankenstein?" asked Chris.

Jenny the buzzes in first.

"Mary Shelley" said Jenny.

"Wow, you knew that?" asked Hiro who was rather surprised how smart Jenny was.

Confessions:

"I am so glad my mom installed e-books into me" said Jenny.

"I was going to say that!" cried Hiro.

End of confessions.

"Next question, who was Elizabeth Bathory known for what gruesome atrocities?" asked Chris.

Haley then buzzed in right before Hiro could.

"Bathing in young women's blood" said Haley.

"Correct!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Again!" cried Hiro.

"Hmm, that robot girl might serve me well against both Gaz and Django" said Haley, "but first I need to make sure Gina, Bart and Lisa are okay with it."

End of confessions.

As Chris continued to give the next round of questions, Bart who buzzed in didn't want to answer the question, which Chris showed him to the wheel of dares.

"If you can survive the wheel of dares, you'll be able to move on, each one of these dares includes a monster-related theme" continued Chris.

As Bart got up to spin the wheel, the wheel spinner landed on the dare Bart would be forced to do.

"And your dare is, be nice to a big giant rat!" laughed Chris.

Chef brought out the large rat who was in his cage.

"If you can feed it some cheese without it scratching you, then you can move on" laughed Chris.

As Bart managed to do it, he was able to move on, as some of the other contestants began to answer the trivia questions, one particular contestant kept on getting the questions wrong, namely Gir who had to spend time in the stocks so that everyone else could answer the question correctly.

Confessions:

"I like pressing the shinny buttons!" cried Gir.

End of confessions.

Poor Jeremy failed to answer a number of questions correctly and also joined Gir, along with also joining Candice who failed to accomplish a dare. As for the contestants whom were doing well, Jenny and Hiro were tied in first place with Newton coming in very close along with also Ferb who was able to answer all of the questions Chris could throw at him.

"I must say it has come down to the four of you" said Chris, "which I have decided instead of making this more exciting to challenge you four, I have just decided to give you four immunity instead just to add to the anxiety of being impatient to find out who might be the ultimate winner."

Confessions:

"What, no fair, I could have answered all of those questions if it were not for Jenny!" cried Hiro.

"Hiro's just jealous of me" laughed Jenny.

"I claim so close, bad for me for not bothering to look up all the nasty horror flicks out there" sighed Jack who ended up in the stocks even after coming in fifth place.

"Can't believe that Spicer kid beat me" said Marceline who ended up in sixth.

End of confessions.

"As for the rest of you, it's time to vote someone off" laughed Chris.

As the hours went by it was finally time for the contestants whom didn't survive Chris' challenge to vote for someone off, typically enough Gir and Jeremy were the only ones who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack.

"Jeremy, first time seeing you here along with Gir" said Chris, "Gir you failed to answer the questions correctly, Jeremy you failed to do any of the dares that were given to you. Last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Jeremy! Sorry Gir, looks like you'll—"

"Yea, I get a free ride home!" laughed Gir who ran toward the Squad Car of Shame faster than Billy did.

"Wow, another one!" laughed Sheriff Stone, "Where the heck do you get these kind of contestants?"

"Beats me" laughed Chris.

As Sheriff Stone started the Squad Car of Shame and headed off with Gir in the back seat singing some annoying song, the scene ends up changing to Haley bumping into Bart and Lisa.

"Bart, Lisa, just the two I was looking to see, you didn't run into Django by any chance?" asked Haley.

"No" replied Lisa, "and we do not intend to make him an ally of ours."

"Good, what's say if you were to be an ally of mine instead, Gina will also be getting my back too" continued Haley.

"Well, I say" said Bart to which Lisa ends up hitting her brother, "hey!"

"We need to think about this" said Lisa.

"What, come on!" cried Bart who really wanted to meet up with Gina again.

"You two take all the time you need" said Haley.

As Haley was making more allies, Django was still finding himself pretty lonely that is until he bumped into his grandmother Sartana who was in Springfield.

"Grandmama!" cried Django, "Don't be mad at me for joining Chris' reality show!"

"Mad at you, why this is another chance for us to get the million dollars!" laughed Sartana as she was rather proud of Django, "But I need to help you behind the scenes."

But as Django was getting a big time ally his own grandmother to support him behind the scenes, a certain Draco Malfoy was spying on Django and noticed the two shaking hands.

"So that's the way you want to play it, well you haven't seen the wrath of someone like me" said Draco as he slipped away.

Indeed rivalries were being forged as Chris was observing the movements of Gaz, Haley, Django and also Draco.

"Well, it seems like the big time rivalries are getting a bit crowded, can it possible get even more? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	32. May Day ScareAThon

Chapter 32: May Day Scare-A-Thon

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, the theme of the challenge was another trivia challenge followed by dares which some of the contestants were able to survive, others did not. Gir was just one of those contestants who pressed the button too many times, resulting him losing and heading toward the stocks.

In the end, Jenny shared immunity with Hiro and two others while Gir ran faster than Billy did toward the Squad Car of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django now reunited with his grandmother Sartana was certainly going to spice things up a bit.

Confessions:

"Okay first things are first, I'm going to need a way to tear down Gaz even further isolating her, though I should be more worried about taking down Red as Gaz may ally with her" said Django.

"There must be some way I can get around those two" said Haley.

"I have to get into the game of forming alliances, but the question is who can I trust?" thought Draco.

"Django has no idea who he's messing with, I'll make sure he'll be donated to be used for science when I'm done with him" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the remaining contestants were heading toward the area where Chris was located, Gaz saw her chance into getting to befriend Red. She was rather irritated with Django trying to form an alliance with her.

"Red, just the girl I was looking for" said Gaz to Red.

"I know you were a jerk during the last season, but I still cannot get over Django frying my winning money" said Red.

"Which is why we should put our own differences aside and go after him, both you and me" said Gaz.

"Hmm, I'll think about it" said Red.

"Yea, you go and do just that" said Gaz.

As the contestants gathered, Flim-Flam felt a bit uneasy of there being alliances forming.

Confessions:

"I better get on the action somehow, it's just plain no fun" said Flim-Flam.

"These are amateurs" said Draco.

End of confessions.

But before Chris could begin, Chef brought out Gaz's other lonely ally Bloo without Argit, Bloo had managed to wonder about until Chef spotted him.

"Found him sneaking around" said Chef.

"Good, he can join the others" laughed Chris, "today's challenge is a Scare-A-Thon where you'll dress up as monsters again, but this time you'll be scaring those May Day protesters! The one monster who manages to scare the most protesters wins immunity!"

Confessions:

"Anyone of my aliens can do the trick" said Ben.

"I bet I can scare more than Ben" laughed Jenny.

End of confessions

Ben ended up changing into his Humongosaur alien and started to literally go on a rampage, but instead of the protesters running in fear of Ben, they instead wanted his autograph.

"None of you are afraid of me?" asked Ben.

"Heck, we know who you are" said one of the protesters.

"Can we have your autograph?" asked another.

"Uh, sure I guess" replied Ben who was rather perplexed.

Confessions:

"Man, no one's afraid of any of my aliens!" cried Ben.

"Hmm, it sounds like Ben doesn't seem to really belong, I think I should knock him out of the park" said Draco.

End of confessions.

Draco ended up typically using his magic to scare off the protesters, while Jenny transformed into hideous monsters that frighten so many of the protesters away. Poor Ben continued to find himself in the dark only to find the protesters only wanted to have his autograph instead of being scared by anyone of his aliens. As for the only other contestant who wasn't doing as well as Ben was Coraline as she was desperately trying to scare protesters only to be laughed at by them.

Confessions:

"I wish I could be asked for an autograph" sighed Coraline who wasn't happy.

"Man, everyone thinks I'm a big blue blob!" cried Bloo who wasn't doing any better than Coraline.

End of confessions.

As Chris tallied the number of protesters that ran off from each of the contestants, Marceline who was doing the best among them all scored the most with Draco coming in a close second tying in with Jenny.

"Well, it seems quite the obvious that Marceline did a bang up job in getting the most scares" laughed Chris, "as for the rest of you, you'll have to vote for two people off this time!"

Aside from Ben not scaring enough people along with Bloo and Coraline, Jack Spicer didn't do as well either as they were the only ones who didn't receive the last two chocolate covered Scooby Snacks.

"Ben, you're a tad bit too famous to not have been able to scare anyone, as for the rest of you, you hardly couldn't scare anyone either" laughed Chris, "last two chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night goes to."

Chris indeed awaited for the long dramatic pause.

"Ben and Jack!" laughed Chris, "Even though you two didn't scare enough protesters, you are nowhere near on the level as either Bloo or Coraline."

"Gee, thanks" sighed Ben in a sarcastic manner toward Chris as he was given the chocolate covered Scooby Snack.

As both Coraline and Bloo ended up getting onto the Squad Car of Shame with Sheriff Stone awaiting, the scene ends up changing to Sartana meeting up with her grandson.

"I must say you were able to survive somewhat for this challenge, but you did a mediocre job!" roared Sartana.

"But" said Django.

"Listen, I need you to knock off a few contestants, like those two Tennyson kids, knock them off!" roared Sartana.

As Django ended up obeying his grandmother, Bart and Lisa had both agreed to join forces with Gina and Haley.

"Glad you two could be onboard" said Haley.

"So when does the fun stuff begin?" asked Bart.

"Oh, it'll begin soon enough" laughed Haley, "we just need to come up with a way to knock out a few of the veterans from the game first."

As Haley was plotting, Draco ended up running into Flim-Flam who was minding his own business.

"Just the boy I wanted to see" said Draco.

"What do you want?" asked Flim-Flam.

"How about a shot at the 75 million dollars, if you help me take down Ben Tennyson in the next challenge" said Draco.

"Sounds risky, but I'll do it" said Flim-Flam.

"Oh, maybe you can do me a favor and pretend to befriend Django for awhile, he's up to something" said Draco.

As Flim-Flam had little choice but to go with, meanwhile, Ghostfreak along with Shere Khan had to revamp their plans since Sartana had left the pack.

"This is hopeless, if your associate Le Quack doesn't do his job soon, I am going to have to do it on my own" said Ghostfreak.

"Don't worry, I have already sent Le Quack to Springfield" said Shere Khan.

Ghostfreak's impatience was obviously clear with the tiger which both of them were under surveillance still of Nicky Flippers.

"Those two are planning something big" said Nicky who was monitoring their chats.

As Nicky ended up handing over information to Chris, Chris wasn't concerned at all.

"Well, it's so the obvious we still have a few more villains to be concern, but that's nothing compared to what some alliances are being brewed as we speak among our contestants, will things start to heat up? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	33. Django's Secret Weapon

Chapter 33: Django's Secret Weapon

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, the contestants yet again got to be the monsters, this time however was the task of them scaring the most May Day protesters! Some did better than others, and oddly enough Ben got the most autographs from the protesters, which was not part of what he was supposed to do as any of his aliens.

In the end, Coraline along with Bloo couldn't scare anyone the most more than Ben! They hopped onto the Squad Car of Shame home! So who'll go home next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django was desperately trying to please his grandmother who wanted him to knock off Ben from the game along with Gwen.

Confessions:

"Man it's tough being the grandson of Sartana!" cried Django who was rather under pressure.

End of confessions.

Django was so desperately trying to come up with a way on how to get rid of Ben and Gwen for good from the game itself. As the contestants met up with Chris at the nuclear power plant for the challenge, Chris Django found the perfect opportunity but he'd have to wait til what Chris said.

"You're probably wonder why I asked you all to come to this nuclear plant, well, the blueprints, or should I say the pseudo blueprints have been stolen, your goals as detectives are to find the blueprints and return it back to me" laughed Chris, "but beware of the hideous mutant monster!"

Chef was indeed in a large mutant costume ready to take on any of the contestants that came his way, as the contestants headed off to find the phony blueprints, Ben changed into Jetray and used his powers in the hopes of finding the blueprints with Gwen's help. Hayley along with her allies were on their own, while Django was still trying to find a way into sabotaging Ben he had to trick him somehow into giving him fake blueprints. Django still had to outdo Marceline who was trying to search for the blueprints.

"Hey skeleton kid" said Marceline as she landed next to him, "want to help me?"

"You want to form an alliance with me?" asked Django.

"Sure, why not" replied Marceline.

Confessions:

"Wow, I got someone as powerful as Ben on my side, besides my grandmother" laughed Django.

"Tagging along with skeleton boy, why not, I just need Mr. Spicer to agree" said Marceline.

End of confessions.

Marceline went to work into purposely making it difficult for Ben to find the blueprints, while Django was far ahead in trying to search for the blueprints, that is until he ran into Chef who was dressed up as a mutant. Chef ran after Django who soon found his way to the two Zaks.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" cried Zak Saturday.

"I was running from him" said Django as Chef continued to chase them.

All three soon found themselves running away from Chef, they ran into a three way corridor which they obviously went their own ways. Chef want down the way where Zak Saturday went and sadly ended up catching up with him, while Zak Monday ran into Draco who was using his magic powers to try to find the blue prints.

"Care to help me?" asked Draco.

"I guess I got nothing better to do" replied Zak Monday.

As the two did their best to find the blue prints, it wasn't enough as Marceline had managed to find them first with Ben chasing after her still as Jetray.

"Back off, I found them first!" laughed Marceline.

"Quickly throw them to me, I'll share immunity with you if you do!" cried Django as he was out in the open.

"Will do!" laughed Marceline.

She ended up throwing the blue prints to Django, but ended up finding himself cornered by Ben.

"Give me those blue prints" said Ben.

"Sure I am" said Django in a sarcastic tone which hinted he'd hand Ben the fake blue prints instead of the real ones.

As Django threw the phony one to Ben, Ben took off with Gwen back to Chris.

"Why did you do that?" asked Marceline.

"I gave him the fake" laughed Django.

"Smart move" laughed Marceline.

As Ben and Gwen ran back to Chris first with what they thought were the blue prints, they ended up to be fakes instead.

"Sorry, close but no cigar" said Chris.

"What?" cried Ben as he changed back to his normal human self.

"But I thought it was the real one too!" cried Gwen.

"Nope, you are mistaken" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"That skeleton kid, he must have come up with a fake blue print, and I fell for it!" cried Ben.

"Ben, Ben, Ben" sighed Gwen as she shook her head.

End of confessions.

Django ended up coming back with the real blue prints.

"And I am sharing immunity with her" said Django referring to Marceline.

"Wow, Django, these are the real blue prints, turns out you'll win immunity" laughed Chris, "as for everyone else, you'll get to vote off two people."

Indeed as the time flew by it was clear the contestants who didn't receive the chocolate covered Scooby Snacks were Ben, Gwen and the two Zaks.

"Mr. Monday, Mr. Saturday, both of you ran from Chef, but you Saturday were caught by him, Gwen, Ben you two fell for phony blue prints!" laughed Chris, "Last chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night goes to, Zak Monday and Gwen! Sorry Ben, Mr. Saturday, you'll go home on the Squad Car of Shame."

"I am finally done" said Ben with such relief as he headed toward the Squad Car of Shame where Sheriff Stone was waiting for him.

"This stinks" sighed Zak Saturday.

As the Squad Car of Shame heads off into the distance, Django ends up meeting with Sartana again.

"I am so glad that the Tennyson boy is out of the picture" said Sartana.

"We still have to worry about his cousin, along with also Hayley and Gaz" continued Django.

"Don't worry, I am sure you'll come up with something and I'll be waiting here for any consultation" continued Sartana.

As Django headed off, Zak Monday met up with Draco who was meeting with Blaineley.

"What are we going to do here, you say Sartana is in Springfield, how are we going to get around someone crazy like that?" asked Blaineley.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry, but in the mean time we should start knocking some competition off like that Red Pollock girl which Gaz is an ally of over mutual differences with Django" said Draco.

"Ah, I see where this is heading" laughed Blaineley, "knock Red out of the game."

"I'll see if Shere Khan can spare us some resources" said Draco.

"You do that" said Blaineley.

As Draco continued to plot, Hayley was worried on not having a strategy.

"Great, what am I going to do, we don't have a strategy to get around Django, Draco or Gaz" said Hayley.

"Maybe we should concentrate on getting rid of their lackeys" said Lisa, "like taking down Marceline, and also taking down Red and Zak Monday."

"Yea, but we cannot take them all down unless Chris does another sudden death challenge" said Bart.

"True" said Hayley, "we'll come up with something certainly."

As the alliances were plotting their own downfalls, Chris was quite intrigued that it was about to get very interesting.

"Well, it sounds like Draco, Hayley, Django and Gaz are so far the major players here, but can there be a fifth possible major player with Ben out of the picture? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	34. Cinco de Mayo Challenge

Chapter 34: Cinco de Mayo Challenge

Once again it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, some blue prints of Springfield's local nuclear power plant went missing, along with a crazy mutant which Chef dressed up as decided to chase our contestants! Namely managing to apprehend Zak Saturday, as for Django he finally was able to get rid of Ben Tennyson by giving him another fake blue prints that we never created in the first place!

That got Ben sent home on the Squad Car of Shame along with Zak Saturday. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django felt very confident that he could squash Gwen from the competition as much as he did with Ben.

Confessions:

"I am on a roll in getting rid of the veterans of this game, I just need to find some more creative ways into getting rid of them" said Django.

"I know Django somehow got rid of Ben before I ever could, I should concentrate on getting rid of Candice, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella" said Gaz, "they're my top priority."

"Taking down the last genius will be good enough for my standards" said Draco referring to Hiro, "along with his girlfriend too."

"I say I'd rather like a shot at the 75 million dollars" laughed Fanny, "there is nothing that'd stop me this season."

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed off to meet up with Chris, they met up with Chris in an auditorium where members of Mystery Inc. were there to greet them as well.

"Today's challenge is a Cinco de Mayo themed challenge where you'll all dress up as monsters relating to the holiday, and the winner of the challenge with the most fashion sense will receive immunity" said Chris.

Chef brought out several costumes related to the holiday in question toward the contestants.

Confessions:

"I say Danielle and I will be dressing up as French people, after all they're the main villains who'd be otherwise the scary ones for that culture" said Hiro.

"I know what kind of themed monsters we're going to be" said Phineas.

End of confessions.

As the contestants ended up choosing their costumes, the first person to come out to be judged was Draco along with Zak Monday as they were obviously undead Mexican soldiers.

"Hmm, I am not liking it, but I am not disliking it" said Daphne.

"Kind of mediocre if you asked me" said Fred.

"Next" said Velma.

Hiro and Danielle came into the scene dressed up as undead French soldiers.

"More soldiers?" asked Fred.

"But we're French soldiers, we represent the bad guys" said Hiro.

"I'll give them an A for effort" said Daphne.

"Same here" added Velma.

"I wonder if we could get anyone else who doesn't dress up as soldiers" said Shaggy who was getting rather tired of noticing it.

"Yea" added Scooby.

As the next contestants came in, Candice, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella came into the scene dressed up as Mariachi band members either as zombies or skeletons.

"Wow, this is the most exciting costumes yet" said Velma, "even though it may not have anything to do with the holiday."

"All thumbs up for the fashion statements" said Daphne.

"I know we found a good one, but I'd like to see the rest of them" said Fred.

As Candice and the others headed off, Newton came into the scene dressed up as a rude French chef.

"Oh boy, the French chef sounds creepy and rude!" said Shaggy who was given Newton high marks on that.

"Yea, creepy" added Scooby.

As each of the contestants rolled by, Django finally was up as he came in his usual skeleton self.

"So what's the angle here?" asked Velma.

"Well, I am one hundred percent undead, unlike those others who came up here" said Django.

"That's true" said Daphne, "I'll give him high marks on that."

"Next" said Fred.

Rachel was up next as she indeed was an undead Mexican dancer along with Fanny and Cherry whom were arguing that they stole each other's ideas.

"You stole my idea!" roared Fanny who didn't seem to like Cherry.

"Hey, it was the only thing left!" cried Cherry.

"Will you two please knock it off!" roared Rachel, "We need to get our acts together."

"So, you three are forming an alliance?" asked Fred who felt it was rather odd.

"Well if these two don't get their act together" said Rachel.

"I'll give each of you high ratings on the costumes" said Daphne.

"But you two need to improve more on your attitude" said Velma referring to Fanny and Cherry.

Confessions:

"That Cherry is asking for it again!" roared Fanny.

"The leprechaun was upset with me" laughed Cherry.

End of confessions.

As the contestants whined down, Gwen was the last one who came into the scene, Gaz had already gone up with a costume mocking Django's grandmother Sartana and receiving high marks for it. Django knew he had to sabotage Gwen, somehow.

"She's the last one, there must be a way for me to sabotage her" said Django.

Django quickly climbed up onto the ladder where he could look down on Gwen, Marceline who was spying on Django's activities decided to give him a few pointers.

"Here's a bucket of water" said Marceline.

"What, you want me to use this old gag?" asked Django.

"Hey, it's the only way of getting rid of Gwen" replied Marceline.

As poor Gwen is being judged by Mystery Inc. members, Django ends up pouring the bucket of water on her to which Marceline helps Django escapes before he's spotted by Gwen.

"Ouch" said Daphne, "someone from above certainly doesn't like you."

"So who won the judging?" asked Chris.

"The mariachi band" replied Velma.

"Then I guess they all get to share immunity" laughed Chris, "as for the contestants who didn't make it, you'll all have to be voting for two people off!"

Indeed as the hours went by for the contestants who didn't survive, typically enough, Gwen along with Gaz didn't receive their last chocolate covered Scooby Snack, nor did Hiro nor Draco.

"Gaz, you got the judges to have a good laugh, but it sounds like someone was trying to get you voted off" said Chris, "Gwen, someone sabotaged you good! Hiro, Draco you both had lousy costumes. Last chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night goes to, Gaz and Draco!"

"What?" cried Danielle, "Consider me out."

Danielle then donates her Scooby Snack to Gwen instead.

"Here, take it" said Danielle.

"Wow, you're sacrificing yourself?" asked Gwen to Danielle.

"Anything to be with Hiro" said Danielle.

"You sure about that?" asked Chris.

"Hey he's rich" said Danielle.

As Danielle and Hiro headed onto the Squad Car of Shame, Sheriff Stone was rather not happy the two were prepared to make out.

"Now please no funny business while in the back of the car" said Sheriff Stone as he took off.

As the Squad Car of Shame takes off, the scene ends up changing to Sartana scolding Django for not taking down Gwen.

"This is how you operate?" cried Sartana to Django.

"Look, I tried my best, but I didn't count on Danielle giving up" said Django.

"You fool!" cried Sartana, "I want you to try harder next time to squash Gwen!"

As Django continued to receive some scolding from his grandmother, the scene changes to Chris as he was rather impressed and not surprised that Danielle would sacrifice herself to be with Hiro.

"Wow, I have to hand it to her, so will we find out who sabotaged Gwen? And just what are that person's motives? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	35. Season So Far

Chapter 35: Season So Far

Once again it was time for Geoff's turn to give a recap to the audience for the Aftermath.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath, rumors were circulating around that Chris was going to do the merge soon, well he did along with a number of top veterans and celebrities like Ben Tennyson got voted off, along with our first sudden death challenge!

Oh yea, Gumball had fun throwing gross pies! So get ready and sit back and relax for some Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed Ben wasn't happy being voted off though he wasn't surprised by Django's tricky behavior. Billy on the other hand was thrilled to get onto the Squad Car of Shame along with Gir.

"Wow, that car had cool stuff, I wish I could have stayed longer!" laughed Billy.

"Yea, me too!" laughed Gir.

"What, no, you two shouldn't like getting voted off" said Ben, "I'm embarrassed that I'm here."

"But it was sure fun riding in the Squad Car of Shame, gee I wonder why they call it the Squad Car of Shame?" asked Billy.

"Yea me too" added Gir.

"Alright everyone out to the main stage now!" roared Jorgen.

As Jorgen led the recently voted off contestants out onto the main stage they were surprised to see Gumball be tied up for the moment.

"It's a restraining order that I thought of myself" said Anais.

Gumball was also muzzled with a sock which he obviously couldn't speak a word.

"Producers thought this would be a better alternative than what happened to poor Cleveland Jr." added Vincent.

"I say we dress him up!" laughed Darwin to which everyone began to look at him including Gumball himself, "What?"

"Actually I think that's a good idea" laughed Geoff.

"Excuse me?" asked Bridgette to Geoff.

"Why not have the Kanker sisters do it, they're experts at it!" laughed Geoff.

"Are you nuts?" asked Double D to Geoff.

"Nope, just doing it for the ratings" laughed Geoff.

Indeed the Kanker sisters were brought out by Mr. White and Mr. Black whom were going to make sure they'll only embarrass only Gumball on stage and not everyone else.

"Glad we're finally out of the slammer" said Marie.

"Yep" said May, "it was getting drafty in there."

"So you're going to give us permission to put a dress on him?" asked Lee Kanker to Geoff.

"Yep that's why you were let out of jail" laughed Geoff.

As the Kanker sisters went to work on poor Gumball, Geoff turned attention to Jorgen who agreed to roll clips on why the recent voted off contestants were voted off.

"I must say we're shocked to see you fell for Django's little trick" said Geoff to Ben.

"Yea, I have to admit it was a clever trick, sadly it worked" sighed Ben.

"Danielle, you sacrificed yourself to be with Hiro" said Bridgette.

"That's because I want to be with him, I speculate Django was behind sabotaging Gwen in the last challenge" continued Danielle.

As the Kanker sisters finished putting their make up and dress on Gumball, everyone began to laugh at Gumball including Darwin.

"You look like a dork!" laughed Darwin.

Lee Kanker then removes the sock that was muzzling Gumball from speaking.

"This is so embarrassing" sighed Gumball.

"I bet" laughed Anais, "because I am going to make sure you'll never live this down ever."

"That's sure payback for throwing those pies at me" said Cleveland Jr. who was in the audience with Trixie.

As everyone continued to laugh at Gumball, Geoff decided it was rather time to close the Aftermath for now.

"Well, we're just about there with the half way mark, so who'll be the final three for this season?" asked Geoff.

"Well, I got my eye on Hayley being a possible candidate" said Bridgette.

"That skeleton kid is pretty nasty" said Ben referring to Django.

"But let's not count anyone who is currently in out yet" said Geoff, "so until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!"

Indeed Ben was right on Django being the possible part of the final three as Django himself was meeting with his grandmother Sartana to start up a strategy for it.

"Listen, this is what you're going to do with Gwen, you're going to do whatever it takes to sabotage her" said Sartana.

"But I tried in the last challenge" said Django.

"Marceline told me that she helped you!" roared Sartana, "I want you to do this on your own!"

"Alright, alright, I got it, on my own!" cried Django who was rather upset.

"Good, you follow my lead" continued Sartana.

Django wasn't the only one but Hayley as well was hoping to become part of the final set of contestants.

"There has to be a way we can knock skeleton boy and Goth girl out of the game" said Hayley referring to Django and Gaz.

"Gaz and Django seem to be concentrated on fighting each other than on either one of us" said Lisa, "if we can escalate tensions between the two, they'll both fail."

"Hmm, that sounds like a reasonable strategy, what about that Malfoy boy?" asked Hayley.

"Hey, leave magic boy to me" replied Bart, "I can sabotage him easy."

"How about Rachel and her two odd allies Cherry and Fanny?" asked Gina, "Neither of them are getting along."

"Good then you'll handle that area" continued Hayley, "I got this season in the bag, that'll teach dad a lesson not to abandon me."

As Hayley continued to plot her strategy, Draco couldn't believe he was facing more competition this season as he was having a meltdown.

"You seem nervous" said Blaineley.

"Hello!" cried Draco, "It's a more competitive season!"

"Well if you were the bad boy of season three, certainly you should be able to think of something" said Blaineley.

"I got it, we'll befriend Django" said Draco.

"What?" cried both Blaineley and Zak Monday.

"We'll help him try to get rid of Gaz" continued Draco, "then when his guard is down, we'll take him down."

"Sounds reasonable I suppose" said Blaineley.

Rachel was quite unaware she was becoming a target among those whom were forming official alliances.

"This cannot go on forever, I want you two to sit down and help me out for once" said Rachel.

"There is no way I am going to talk to that leprechaun" said Cherry.

"How dare she continue to insult my heritage" said Fanny as they had each other's backs turn away from each other.

"Ugghh, this is hopeless!" cried Rachel who found herself in a mess.

As the alliances were forming with or without them knowing it, Chris was indeed quite hopeful the next round of contestants getting voted off would be rather interesting.

"I sure hope this season is nearly complete, at least being half way over" said Chris, "will there be anymore exciting alliances and rivalries brewing? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	36. Draco's Strategy

Chapter 36: Draco's Strategy

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was a Cinco de Mayo themed challenge where our contestants had to dress up as monsters from the holiday itself! Some overused one look way too many times, while others had a fun time wooing the judges being Mystery Inc.

And oddly enough, Gwen nearly got voted off, if it were not for Danielle sacrificing herself so that she could be with Hiro who also got voted off. So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Indeed Draco was still trying to find a way to become the top player, but first he had to befriend Django as a ruse to secure his strategic goals. He met up with Django as the two were heading toward the area where Chris was going to deliver the challenge toward the contestants.

"Django, I have noticed you have been having trouble with going up against Gaz" said Draco.

"Yea, pretty much, she's so stubborn" sighed Django.

"What if I were to help you by sabotaging her in the next upcoming challenge?" asked Draco.

Confessions:

"Hmm, do I or don't I want to join forces with the former baddie of season three" said Django.

"Django is my only strategic ticket in winning this game" said Draco, "so it must happen."

End of confessions.

"Sure, I'll think about it" said Django.

"Good" said Draco.

As the contestants arrived where Chris was located, they had arrived at the laboratory of Professor Frink.

"Glad you could all make it here today" said Chris.

"And I am so glad you were so lucky to choose my laboratory" laughed Professor Frink.

"Today's challenge would be making your own monster!" laughed Chris, "Which is very similar to my Total Drama World Tour challenge except it was a dinosaur. They'll be judged by our mad scientist here where the winners of the challenge will receive immunity from being voted off."

The contestants were then led by Chef whom brought them toward an area with a bunch of various different objects and fake body parts.

"Ferb, are you thinking what am I am thinking?" asked Phineas to Ferb.

"Yes" replied Ferb.

Confessions:

"Ha, this season will be ours" laughed Phineas.

"There has to be a way to sabotage Phineas" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the contestants began to build their monsters, Draco who was helping out Django noticed Gaz was having some trouble with putting together her monster. As Django continued to be busy with the help of Marceline and others in his alliance, Draco crept up toward Gaz.

"What do you want?" asked Gaz.

"You seem to be having trouble putting together your monster" said Draco, "I'm done mostly helping out Django."

Confessions:

"What's Draco's angle here?" thought Gaz who was rather suspicious of his move.

"Ah yes, befriending both sides will work for my angle" laughed Draco.

End of confessions.

Draco ended up helping out Gaz by gathering up monster parts for her, he ended up noticing that Rachel was nearly complete with her monster but having her accuse either Cherry or Fanny of screwing things up for her would suite his purpose, so he took an item meant for the monster Rachel was creating.

"Alright, which one of you two took the arm for the monster?" asked Rachel to Fanny and Cherry.

"Hey, I say you should have used Fanny, the angry leprechaun is the perfect monster" laughed Cherry.

"What?" cried Fanny.

Confessions:

"That's it!" roared Fanny.

End of confessions.

Fanny then ended up getting into a fight with Cherry, she slugged her fist giving Cherry a black eye in the process which Chef was a bit too late to step in as he pulled the two apart.

"Alright that's enough!" roared Chef.

"She started it!" roared Cherry who still had the black eye.

"I do not care who started it, the producers want you two out of this season!" roared Chef.

"What?" cried both of them as they were quickly being dragged away by Chef.

Confessions:

"Just like the fight between that Lance kid and that dragon boy" said Chef who was referring to Duncan Rosenblatt from season four.

"Great, now I have no one to get help" sighed Rachel.

"I can help you" said Flim-Flam, "I'm done with my monster."

As Flim-Flam began to help Rachel with her monster, it was finally time for Professor Frink to judge the contestants whom were in obvious alliances doing their best. First monster that Frink came across was one created by Ed all by himself.

"I saw him in a comic book once" said Ed.

"I must say, I'm impressed" said Frink, "but I need to move on. Your project is rather interesting."

Next monster he came across was the one created by Hayley and her alliance.

"We have decided to go with a kinder monster" said Hayley.

"Uh, no, that would not sadly do" sighed Frink.

Confessions:

"He doesn't know art when he sees it" sighed Hayley.

"I thought I did a good job on it" said Gina.

End of confessions.

Next monster that Frink came across was Django's monster which looked fantastic.

"Wow, this is the best monster yet!" laughed Frink.

"Eh, professor we still have at least a few more monsters" said Chris.

"Oh yes" said Frink.

The next monster that Frink had come across was the one made by Finn and Princess Bubblegum, with Mindy having to tag along with Abigail, Wally, Huey, Jasmine, Red, Gwen and Jenny.

Confessions:

"I can't believe I have to tag along with these losers" sighed Mindy, "I'm stuck here by default!"

End of confessions.

"Wow, you all did a fantastic job here!" laughed Frink.

"Still at least a few monsters to go" said Chris.

But when Frink came across Rachel and Flim-Flam's, he noticed that they were okay just not the best.

"I think both of these two monsters need improvement" said Frink, "moving onward."

Finally he came across Phineas and Ferb's monster which Vanessa tagged along with the others to help out.

"I must say, this is one of the best monsters I have yet to see!" laughed Frink, "This monster will certainly win you all immunity!"

"Well, there you have it, it sounds like Phineas and the others who helped him build the monster will share immunity!" laughed Chris.

"And what about my monster?" asked Gaz who was left out.

"Uh, yours is okay" said Frink who was but the least interested.

Confessions:

"I'll get even with Phineas and those around him!" roared Gaz.

"She's just jealous" said Ferb.

End of confessions.

"Well, I know this is the time I'll ask those who did not survive the challenge to vote for someone off, but since Fanny and Cherry have both been taken out of the game by the producers, this will be a rewards challenge instead" said Chris.

Everyone cheered for Chris making that statement, as for both Cherry and Fanny, they were quickly escorted toward the Squad Car of Shame where Sheriff Stone was surprised how fast it went.

"Ha, she got you good!" laughed Sheriff Stone as he started the engine of the car he noticed Cherry's black eye.

"Hey she was just lucky that's all" said Cherry.

"Serves you right" laughed Fanny.

As the Squad Car of Shame drove off, the scene changes to Sartana not happy with Django letting Draco befriend him.

"You fool!" cried Sartana, "He's deceiving you in this alliance!"

"But grandmamma, I'm just using him to also insert doubt with Gaz" said Django.

"I do not care!" roared Sartana, "When the next challenge comes, make sure he falls!"

"But what about Gwen?" asked Django.

"That can wait, Draco should make you worry more than Gwen Tennyson" continued Sartana.

"Backstab Draco, got it" laughed Django.

"That's a good boy" laughed Sartana.

Indeed Chris was observing Django's movements as he noticed him meeting with his grandmother in secret.

"Well, it certainly sounds like Django will turn the tables on season three's bad boy Draco Malfoy, will that happen? And is Malfoy aware of the impending betrayal? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	37. Backstabbing Draco

Chapter 37: Backstabbing Draco

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was a Build Your Own Monster contest where the judge would be Springfield's resident mad scientist Professor Frink. Some of the monsters did better than others, and the contestants themselves were being fighting monsters toward each other. Most notably, Cherry and Fanny got into a fist fight that got sent both of them packing on the Squad Car of Shame home.

Even though the alliance of Phineas and Ferb did the best among them all, it was a rewards challenge since no one got technically voted off, just two contestants thrown off for bad behavior. So will anyone be voted off this time? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django knew the only way to please his grandmother was to get rid of Draco, but the question would be how.

Confessions:

"Boy it's hard to be Sartana's grandson" said Django who was feeling the pressure.

"I must befriend both of them" said Draco, "then when the time is right, I shall strike against both of them."

"Draco is up to something and I do not like it" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed toward where Chris was going to give them the challenge, they headed toward a studio area where Chris was waiting for them, along with Krusty the Clown and Chef.

"Krusty, you said you were going to be helping Chris, why the long absence?" asked Bart.

"Hey listen, I was doing my own show" replied Krusty.

"And he was kind enough to loan us the studios for the upcoming challenge which would include making your own horror flick!" laughed Chris, "The best horror flick with those behind it will share immunity from being voted off."

Draco indeed wanted to play both on the horror films that Django and Gaz were both going to author. Rachel and Flim-Flam decided to help out Gaz in spite of her own history being the villain of the previous season.

"So you two are willing to help?" asked Gaz.

"Yea, since it seems like I lost my two helpers the last challenge" added Rachel.

"Good, we're going to need a creative idea if we're going to try to beat Phineas and Ferb, they have been receiving immunities since the past two challenges" continued Gaz.

Confessions:

"Great, I have to work these two" sighed Gaz.

"Great, I have to work with her" sighed Rachel.

"Hey, I got nowhere else to go" said Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

"I worked with Vincent Van Ghoul, so why not let me help out with the idea for your film" said Flim-Flam to Gaz.

"Fine" replied Gaz.

As Gaz went to work into filming the horror flick, Draco who had already helped out with Django and his allies' flick decided to help out with Gaz's.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?" asked Gaz.

"I have already helped out Django and his film" said Draco.

"Fine" sighed Gaz.

Indeed in the film that Gaz was filming, both Rachel and Draco were going to be victims of Flim-Flam who was going to be the swamp monster. As the film continued, Flim-Flam leaped right out as the swamp monster which Rachel followed through the script and ran while Draco was prepared to be the supposed daring hero, but Flim-Flam had a trick up his sleeve as he poured some foam all over Draco trapping Draco as the foam began to dry.

"Hey, I can't move!" cried Draco.

"That's the whole entire point, I knew you were going to try to befriend your way with both me and Django, so why not take you out before Django does?" laughed Gaz.

As the contestants were done filming their horror flicks, Krusty who was going to do the judging was reviewing each of the films. Typically, the Phineas and Ferb horror film did the best while Jenny and her allies got in second place. Gaz and Django found themselves at the bottom of the borrow in the ratings which Krusty gave them.

"Sorry but you will have to try harder, as for the ones who'll get the higher ratings, talk to Chris about sharing immunity" said Krusty.

"Well, once again team Phineas and Ferb have won immunity, as for the rest of you, you'll vote for one person off this time" laughed Chris.

Indeed the contestants who didn't receive the last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night were Gaz and Draco.

"Gaz, you received the least amount of ratings from Krusty on your job for the horror film" said Chris, "Draco, you were betraying Django in supporting Gaz, not a very smooth thing to have done. Last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Gaz. Sorry Draco, you'll have to hop onto the Squad Car of Shame home."

"That's what you get for betraying someone like me" said Django.

As poor Draco headed toward the Squad Car of Shame where Sheriff Stone was waiting, he was surprised Draco was sloppy this season.

"I must say you should have improved back there" said Sheriff Stone as he opened the door for Draco to the back seat of the Squad Car of Shame.

"Yea, I should have, but I didn't count on Django and Gaz playing through like this" said Draco.

As Sheriff Stone starts up the Squad Car of Shame and heads off, the scene ends up turning to Django and Sartana meeting for another strategy.

"Although I am pleased that Draco is now gone, you should have been the one to have done it, not Gaz" said Sartana.

"But grandmamma he's no longer a threat toward me" said Django.

"I do not care, that means still that Gaz is a major threat toward you!" cried Sartana.

"What if I decided to befriend Gaz to take down Phineas and Ferb for the next upcoming challenge?" asked Django.

"Hmm, unorthodox but if it produces that Gaz would eventually get voted off, you better follow as you have planned" continued Sartana.

As for Shere Khan and Ghostfreak, the two were heading toward Springfield with Le Quack.

"There must be a way we can finally obtain the 75 million dollars soon enough" laughed Le Quack.

"Something doesn't fit well here" said Ghostfreak who soon figured out why Sartana left.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shere Khan.

"I feel like we're heading toward a trap" continued Ghostfreak.

"Don't say such nonsense" said Shere Khan.

Indeed Shere Khan was working undercover with Nicky as he made deals with the Happily Ever After agency during the previous season after being caught helping out the Phantom Blot and his campaign. Chris along with Nicky were monitoring their movements.

"Well, it sounds like aside from Draco leaving the game, a few more villains are heading our way, will they cause more mischief? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	38. Unlikely Duo

Chapter 38: Unlikely Duo

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, the contestants were given the task of making their own horror films! Some of them did better than others, practically Phineas and Ferb blew everyone else's horror films out of the water which they ended up receiving immunity.

As for Draco, he ended up being sent home on the Squad Car of Shame for his shameful display by betraying Django and was voted rightfully off for that kind of a betrayal. So will Django and his allies get his act together? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django indeed was trying his best to keep his cool into making sure he'll be the top in the game, but so far, Phineas and Ferb had managed to pull through ahead of him, making him believe the only ally he could trust would be his greatest nemesis Gaz.

Confessions:

"Phineas and Ferb have got to go sooner than later" said Django, "after all, how much does one want to bet those two will be plotting to take down yours truly?"

"I don't like Django, but I hate it when someone else like Phineas or Ferb beat me to the punch" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were heading toward the area where Chris was going to give the challenge, Django wanted to make a truce with Gaz and focus on going after their true foes.

"Gaz, just the kind of girl I want to talk to" said Django.

"What's your angle?" asked Gaz, "Is it about going after Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yes, mostly" replied Django, "how about now that Draco is out of the picture, we have a truce between each other? That truce will only be gone once Phineas and Ferb are out of the game and their alliance is broken up."

"I've been trying to find a way to get rid of Candice from the game" said Gaz.

"So I take that you're in on this deal, right?" asked Django.

"I guess so" said Gaz.

Confessions:

"Ha, I got a score to settle with those two" said Django referring to Phineas and Ferb.

"Anything to get me ahead, even siding with Django" sighed Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the two began their truce, they arrived where Chris was going to give them the challenge to the contestants.

"Today's challenge is going to be a Re-Creation of the Famous Monster Challenge, where each of the contestants will choose a famous monster scene they'd have to revive, the best scene chosen will have those contestants win immunity" said Chris.

"I know what famous monster scene we're going to do, Dracula" laughed Marceline.

"Good, Gaz will be one of your helpful vampire servants" said Django.

"And you should be the skeleton hanging from the wall as an extra" added Gaz.

"What?" cried Django who was rather insulted by that.

"You want to find a way to beat Phineas and Ferb, listen to me" said Gaz.

As Django had to agree in being part of the background of the horror flick, this gave the perfect opportunity for Django, however to slip through the area where Phineas and Ferb were going to do their famous monster scene of Frankenstein's rise. Django was able to sneak through the set as Phineas and Ferb were setting up, which all Django had to do was sabotage the power supply that would have woken up the Frankenstein monster.

"Alright Ferb, let's show Chris again that we can do this" said Phineas.

As Candice tried to turn on the power, nothing was obviously happening.

"Something's wrong with the power" said Candice as she tried to flip the switch.

"Don't worry, I got it covered" said Jeremy.

As Jeremy tried to turn on the power, Django ended up turning on the power giving Jeremy a shocking experience to which Candice ran toward him.

"Jeremy!" cried Candice as she rushed toward his aide.

"Don't worry, we're on the case" said Chris as Chef came into the scene with the first aide kit.

As Chef continued to help out Phineas and Ferb, along with heal Jeremy, it seemed like Candice and Jeremy were going to be taken out of the game. While the Phineas and Ferb scene were being cleaned up by Chef, the other contestants' horror monster recreation the recreation of Dracula by Marceline was given the thumbs up by Chris.

"Wow, I must say, the Dracula scene is great!" laughed Chris, "And it's also thanks to our vampire contestant remaining on our scene!" laughed Chris, "Everyone who has participated in the scene will receive immunity!"

Confessions:

"Ha, about time!" laughed Marceline.

"About time" said Gaz.

"Score one for us" laughed Django.

End of confessions.

As Chris continued to review the horror recreations of each of the monsters, it was quite the obvious who was going to win, as for those whom were heading onto the Squad Car of Shame, Sheriff Stone gladly was allowing Jeremy and Candice onto the Squad Car of Shame without a vote off.

"Wow, he looks burned pretty bad" sighed Sheriff Stone, "I'll drive slowly."

"Thanks" said Candice as she got into the Squad Car of Shame with Jeremy.

As the Squad Car of Shame took off with both of them in the Squad Car of Shame, the scene ends up changing to Sartana who was although happy that Django had managed to get rid of Draco and start to downgrade Phineas and Ferb, Sartana was still not happy.

"I am glad you managed to get rid of Draco and started to ruin the Phineas and Ferb duo, but you should still be concern about Gaz and others whom are still in the game" said Sartana.

"Like who?" asked Django.

"The Red Pollock girl for one, and also, along with Abigail and that robot girl" continued Sartana, "take them all out in the next upcoming challenges."

"And Gaz?" asked Django.

"Wait until the right time to strike, then when the opportunity persists strike with all your might!" laughed Sartana.

"Will do" laughed Django.

As Django headed out to implement his strategy, the scene changes to Gina and Hayley whom were trying to find their own strategy into the game.

"I think we better try to get on Phineas and Ferb's good side, that scene of the Frankenstein monster was likely sabotaged" said Gina.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right that we should move onward with that strategy instead of just knocking out other contestants" continued Hayley.

As for Phineas and Ferb they were shocked that someone had sabotaged their scene.

"Ferb, someone must have took a lot of time to sabotage our scene" said Phineas.

"Quite right" said Ferb, "but who would want to do something?"

"Hmm, maybe we can get Newton to investigate?" asked Isabel.

"Sounds like the plan" laughed Phineas.

As Phineas and Ferb were indeed making sure sabotage would never happen again, Chris continued to review the scenes from the horror recreation scene by Phineas and Ferb and noticed Django as Nicky Flippers was going through the photos with him.

"Wow, that Django is certainly quite the crafty one, will he be responsible for more mayhem and Total Drama? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	39. Subduing Newton

Chapter 39: Subduing Newton

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, another horror film this time a recreation of a famous monster scene, where Django and Gaz made the ironic and unlikely duo winning over yours truly, as for Phineas and Ferb, someone sabotaged a generator that was supposed to bring back their Frankenstein to life, only giving Jeremy a bad hair day, which sent him home on the Squad Car of Shame with Candice at his side.

So who'll be sent home next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django was quite on a roll as he managed to take down Candice and Jeremy from the game itself, but he needed to not just concentrate on the alliance between Phineas and Ferb, but also on some other contestants.

Confessions:

"Hmm, who to knock off next, it's so hard to choose from, ranging from Red to Jenny, both girls will do damage to me more than Gaz would now, on the other hand, I could get Gaz to do some damage for me against them" said Django.

"I need to get myself on Phineas and Ferb's good side and prove something went wrong with their set" said Hayley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were heading toward the area Chris was going to give them the challenge, Hayley caught up with Phineas and Ferb whom were still wondering what happened on their horror set.

"I just do not understand what could have gone wrong" said Phineas.

"Sabotage" said Hayley as she caught the two arguing.

"We already have someone on the case, Newton's going to investigate it for us" said Ferb.

"Is there anyway I can help Newton?" asked Hayley.

"Well, I suppose we can have a truce and share immunity together with whomever you're allied with" said Phineas.

"Sounds fair" said Hayley.

As Hayley was prepared to help Newton investigate who may have sabotaged Phineas and Ferb's horror set, Django was rather worried that it'd reach him so he had a private chat with Gaz.

"I think we need to crack down on old Newton" said Django.

"Why?" asked Gaz.

"Cause he's another brain for Phineas and Ferb" said Django who was thinking up of a quick reason why to target Newton.

"Fine" sighed Gaz, "I'll do it."

As the contestants headed toward the area where Chris was going to give them the challenge, they were prepared to indeed do whatever Chris was going to tell them.

"Glad you could all make it" said Chris, "today's challenge is another scare challenge, this time each alliance or individual will choose an area of Springfield."

As Hayley and her allies began to support Phineas and Ferb's plan, they targeted the police station to scare the occupants.

"I say we dress up as mutant donuts" laughed Phineas.

"Great idea" laughed Hayley.

As Phineas and Ferb and their allies placed on the donut costumes, Gaz who wandered off from her team with Django's permission began to spy on them.

Confessions:

"Newton must go, but the question is how" said Gaz as she thought for a moment or two on the matter.

End of confessions.

Gaz noticed a large bag of sugar in the police station, as she snuck in, she grabbed it and then tossed the sugar right over Newton who was unaware of Gaz's actions as she dashed away, ants started to crawl onto Newton.

"Newton, you got ants on yourself" said Hayley to Newton.

"Don't worry, I'll get them for you" said Bart as he started to beat off the ants off of Newton.

"No, you're doing it all wrong" said Gina as she showed Bart how to do it.

Poor Newton was indeed getting beaten up to which Chief Whiggum had to step in to rescue Newton and escort him out of the area. As for the other contestants, Jenny typically was able to scare the most citizens of Springfield as her Godzilla monster while the other allies of hers dressed up as dinosaurs helping her out.

"I certainly know who'll the winner be, Jenny and her allies will receive immunity from being voted off" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"About time that I managed to gain immunity" said Jenny.

"Yea, we finally got invincibility!" said Abigail who participated with Jenny.

End of confessions.

"As for the rest of you, you'll have to vote for two people off this time" laughed Chris.

Indeed as the time went by, Django gave a high five to Gaz for a job well done in sabotaging Newton.

"Leave me to screw up the voting next" said Django.

As Django went and did just that, it was quite the obvious that the four contestants who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Newton as Django had successfully managed to take control over the votes.

"Wow, I am surprised you two are here" said Chris referring to Phineas and Ferb, "and this is also the first time seeing you two as well."

"It wasn't my fault" said Newton.

"Last two chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night goes to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Isabella and Ferb! Sorry Phineas, Newton you two will have to take the Squad Car of Shame."

"No, this isn't fair, I know no one could have voted like this!" cried Isabella.

"So you're planning to exit too?" asked Chris.

"No, I'm going to stay and find out who did this" continued Isabella, "don't worry Phineas, I'll win this for the both of us."

As both Phineas and Newton hopped onto the Squad Car of Shame, Sheriff Stone was surprised that the two were voted off.

"I had to say you two would have been the last two to have been voted off, if I were in your shoes I'd suspect someone tampered with the votes" said Sheriff Stone as he started the Squad Car of Shame's engine.

"Sadly they got to us" sighed Phineas.

"I know, I know" added Sheriff Stone as he continued to drive off.

Indeed, Sartana congratulated Django on a job well done in getting rid of Phineas and Newton from the game itself.

"I am very pleased that you managed to get those two off your backs, but you still need to watch out for that robot girl, and that Red girl" continued Sartana.

"Don't you worry grandmamma I will make sure those two will be voted off next" laughed Django.

"That's a good boy" laughed Sartana as she patted her grandson on the head.

But Sartana wasn't the only one observing the events, Shere Khan was too in his safe house in Springfield with Ghostfreak and Le Quack.

"I must say that Django is very resourceful" said Shere Khan.

"Hmm, perhaps we should just wait until he finishes every last one of them off before we jump in" said Ghostfreak.

"That might be a good idea" added Le Quack, "I like it."

Indeed as the villains continued to be monitored by Nicky Flippers, it was quite the obvious he was given data to Chris.

"Hmm, sounds like aside from these villains Django and Gaz are indeed taking down all the alliances, will they succeed? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	40. Isabella Takes Charge

Chapter 40: Isabella Takes Charge

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was another scare a thon time for the contestants, the Phineas and Ferb alliance were rolling on with invincibility after invincibility until someone sabotaged them with their scare as they dawned the costumes of mutant donuts to scare and frighten Springfield's police officers!

Poor Newton got covered in ants! And poor Phineas somehow got voted off with Newton and were escorted to the Squad Car of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Isabella was indeed determine to find out who was behind getting Phineas voted off, she was meeting with Hayley who had some thoughts on who might it be.

Confessions:

"I have to say it's Django and Gaz, they are the only ones who can do this amount of damage" said Hayley.

"Well, I do not want to jump to conclusions just yet, but I will have to go with Hayley's guts on this one" said Isabella.

End of confessions.

"So how can we fight them if it is them?" asked Isabella.

"We have to pluck off their champion allies like Marceline for starters" continued Hayley.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes, just call me the Fearless Leader!" said Isabella.

"Whatever you say" said Hayley who was going along with it.

As Isabella was gearing herself up for the next challenge, Django and Gaz were plotting to take down other contestants hoping that the Phineas and Ferb alliance had all but fractured and fallen apart with Phineas out of the picture.

"I say we take down that robot girl next, she's the next big threat toward us" said Django.

"Agreed, but the question is how?" asked Gaz.

"We'll figure it out" replied Django, "once Chris announces the challenge."

As the contestants were heading toward the area where Chris was going to give the challenge, the contestants arrived at the church but instead of finding Reverend Lovejoy, they found Ned Flanders instead.

"Today's challenge will be once again you'll have to dress up as famous monsters, and but this time however, you'll be timed for surviving your main weakness!" laughed Chris, "The contestant who manages to pull through the most of what Ned Flanders has to pull of, on which monster will win immunity!"

"Don't you worry, I got lots of stuff on every weakness of every monster" said Ned.

Confessions:

"Great, I better not fall for the garlic again" said Marceline.

"Hmm, this is the perfect time to exploit it" said Hayley as she noticed Ned Flanders had garlic near him.

End of confessions.

"Let's volunteer Marceline to try her weakness first" said Hayley, "after all we'll all need time to choose a monster for Ned to find out what weakness we're bound to."

"Righti o" said Ned.

Ned indeed was quite unaware that Marceline was an actual vampire, Marceline herself wasn't oddly bothered by entering a church, but the minute Ned tried to give her some garlic bread to eat she turned away from it.

"No way, get that away" said Marceline.

"Oh come on, everyone loves garlic bread, even I do" said Ned as he ate a piece.

As Ned's breath hovered over Marceline, she couldn't stand it which she ended up dashing right out of the church itself.

Confessions:

"Looks like Gaz and Django better watch out" laughed Hayley.

"I really should be making Hayley my second in command, after all, she was the one who thought about it" said Isabella.

"That Hayley, she's trying to be a player here" said Django, "I do not like it."

End of confessions.

As Jenny was the next contestant to come up, Gaz saw the perfect opportunity, as she snuck over she then began to mess around with the oil, as Ned placed the oil on Jenny, as she started to move she slowly started to stop moving as she was quickly freezing right in her place.

"I could use a little help here" said Jenny.

"I don't understand, I thought this was supposed to be fun" said Ned.

Indeed as each of the contestants dropped like flies, Django and Gaz were up next, Django typically went as himself while Gaz also went as herself. Django laid himself right on the floor to which Ned took out a par of sticks and started to play some music with Django's rib cage.

"I must say he does have an oddly pleasant tune" said Chris.

"Yes he does" said Ned who kept on playing it.

As for Gaz, Ned forced her to listen to classical music to the highest pitch. Gaz did her best to remain calm during the ordeal which was indeed quite successful.

"Well, it seems like you and Django will be sharing immunity, as for the others it'd be time to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed typically the two contestants who didn't receive the last chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Marceline who was still a bit sick by the garlic and Jenny who was unable to move.

"Jenny, it looks like too much oil was used on you" laughed Chris, "Marceline, you literally took the garlic induced bullet! Last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Marceline! Sorry Jenny you're in literally no condition to continue."

"That's okay, I guess" said Jenny, "could someone lift me to the Squad Car of Shame?"

Chef ended up lifting Jenny from her position and escorted her toward the Squad Car of Shame.

"Well, she won't be moving around too much in the back seat" laughed Sheriff Stone as he started the engine.

As Sheriff Stone started the Squad Car of Shame and headed off, Django met up with his grandmother Sartana.

"I must say you used Gaz pretty good to get rid of that robot girl" said Sartana.

"Oh yes I did" laughed Django.

"But you must concentrate on getting rid of that Red girl, she could seem like she'll join the others in the old Phineas, Ferb alliance" said Sartana.

"Will do" said Django.

But Django wasn't the only one plotting, Isabella ended up meeting up with Hayley to discuss what went wrong in trying to get rid of Marceline.

"I do not want to cheat in skewing the vote in getting someone like her voted off" said Isabella.

"She is still in no condition to continue" added Hayley, "and next challenge I'll make sure she'll be going down along with anyone else as collateral."

"Fair enough" said Isabella.

As Hayley and Isabella continued to plot Marceline's downfall, Marceline was having her own troubles typically enough as she was with Finn and Princess Bubblegum.

"Listen, I need all the help I can get" said Marceline, "I need you two to take the fall for me in case something bad happens."

"But something bad already happened" said Finn referring to the garlic incident.

"Yes and what other worse things could happen?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Lots" replied Marceline, "and I need you two as my own personal bodyguards to make sure nothing else does, got it?"

"Crystal" replied Finn.

As the alliances continued to make their moves, Chris was indeed intrigued by Isabella getting into the game with taking over what was left of the Phineas and Ferb alliance.

"I must say, Isabella can go a long way, will she end up going over the top and heading toward the end of the season? Only time will tell, until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	41. Marceline's Bodyguards

Chapter 41: Marceline's Bodyguards

Once again Chris McLean was ready to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Ned Flanders was introduced to the contestants where the contestants were to dawn the costumes of various monsters to survive any of their weaknesses, Marceline unknown to Ned was a real vampire who couldn't stand garlic, and someone sabotaged Ned's little trick on Jenny causing her to rust making her immobile all thanks on the part of Gaz, as for Marceline's plight that was Hayley's doing.

In the end, Jenny got sent home on the Squad Car of Shame so who'll pack up next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Marceline was very much so on the edge after the mishap in the last challenge she managed to get Finn and Princess Bubblegum to be on her side in case of anything else pops up during the next challenge.

Confessions:

"I am going to somehow get Hayley voted off for suggesting me to taste garlic" said Marceline.

"Man Marceline is asking too much from us" said Finn.

"That Marceline sure has her fair share of problems" said Princess Bubblegum.

"I just need one more shot in getting rid of Marceline, then Django and Gaz are going down next" said Hayley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed toward the area where Chris was going to give the challenge, once again they found Chef dressed up as a zombie this time.

"Today's challenge is yet another Chef is Going to Scare You Challenge, hoping this time there would be no mishap into an actual monster replaces Chef" laughed Chris, "the first contestants whom make their way to the safety zone of Jebedah Springfield will receive immunity, and oh the contestants have ten minute head start from Chef."

As the contestants were given a head ten minute start, Chef immediately gave chase to the contestants who literally ran to the statue in the center of Springfield.

"Come on, if we hurry we can survive this challenge!" cried Marceline.

As both Finn and Princess Bubblegum were trying to follow Marceline, they were immediately tripped by Hayley whom was hiding in some nearby bushes to which Chef ended up capturing the two.

"The first two victims" laughed Chef.

As both Marceline's bodyguards were caught by Chef, Marceline didn't realize those two were missing until she met up with Django and Gaz whom were trying to figure out a way around Chef.

"Where are your two bodyguards?" asked Gaz, "We want them to create a distraction for Chef."

"I thought they were behind me" said Marceline.

"Looks like they may have been the first ones caught by Chef" continued Django.

"Bah, I knew trusting those two were a bad idea" said Marceline.

As Marceline made a dash for it, Hayley who was still hiding around saw the chance and ended up tripping Marceline which alerted Chef.

"Ha, thought you could sneak pass me" laughed Chef.

"Well, she had a good run" said Django as he along with Gaz made their way out of it.

As Django and Gaz headed toward the statue they were able to reach the statue just in the nick of time before Chef continued to chase them.

"Looks like we were able to beat you to the punch big guy" laughed Django.

"For now" said Chef who went to look for the others.

As Chef continued to make his round of captures of the remaining contestants, it was rather quite clear that Django and Gaz were the ones whom were going to share immunity for reaching the statue first before the others could. Hayley was oddly caught by Chef as she almost made her way to the statue itself.

Confessions:

"So close!" cried Hayley.

"And yet so far" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

"Hmm, it seems that once again Django and Gaz have managed to achieve immunity as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off two contestants this time" laughed Chris.

As the hours went by it was quite typical that the four contestants whom did not receive their last chocolate covered Scooby Snacks were Finn, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Hayley.

"Hayley, first time to see you here, you along with the others were caught by Chef, Hayley you could have gotten to the statue in time" said Chris.

"I could have if I wanted to" sighed Hayley.

"Marceline, Finn and Princess Bubblegum you all fell for Chef first, last chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night goes to" continued Chris as he was awaiting for the dramatic pause, "Marceline and Hayley. Sorry Finn, Princess Bubblegum, you two will have to take the Squad Car of Shame home."

"Man this bites" said Finn as he was heading toward the Squad Car of Shame.

"Yep it sure does" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"That Hayley is after Marceline, it looks like we're going to need a good strategy to stop that from happening" said Django.

"Darn, so close in getting rid of Marceline!" cried Hayley.

End of confessions.

As both Finn and Princess Bubblegum got onto the Squad Car of Shame which Sheriff Stone started its engines and took off, the scene ends up changing to Django meeting up with Gaz.

"Marceline needs to be protected at all costs, she is a valuable asset toward our cause" said Django.

"She was valuable when we allowed her to get caught by Chef" said Gaz.

"Yea, but I kind of need someone like her just in case Hayley gets Isabella to do something to us" continued Django.

"Like what?" asked Gaz.

"Oh, I don't know like turning Vanessa on us or getting Red on her side" continued Django.

"Hmm, you make some good points, but we should really target on getting rid of them if that's the case" continued Gaz.

Hayley herself was also making change to her strategy as she was meeting with Isabella.

"I must say I am surprised you were nearly voted off this time" said Isabella who was quite surprised.

"It's not my fault" continued Hayley, "we need to up the ante on Marceline, but also take out some other lackeys of Django and Gaz."

"Soften them up, I see where this is going, who do you suggest we should use against them?" asked Isabella.

"How about Vanessa and getting Red on our side?" asked Hayley.

"Hmm that might work, but we should also be looking at Huey and also Abigail just in case that they're already onto suspecting Vanessa and Red of helping us" said Isabella.

"Fair enough" said Hayley as she agreed to the compromise.

As Hayley and Isabella continued their strategies, Chris was indeed reviewing the movements of Django, Gaz, Isabella and Hayley.

"Hmm, it sounds like they're all in it to win it, which of these alliances will come on top, and will there be anymore real players like them in the future? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	42. Draco's Misery

Chapter 42: Draco's Misery

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath we showed what was going on so far with the entire season. Turns out, a lot has happened, including Draco getting voted off along with Jenny and a few others.

So sit back and relax for some Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Draco hated being with the recently voted off contestants, he couldn't understand why Gaz and Django had betrayed him in that manner.

"This stinks, I hate being back here with you muggles" said Draco.

"Hey pal, we're not enjoying it either" said Finn.

"What a rookie you are" laughed Draco.

"At least I am not a dirty player like you" said Finn who was itching for a fight with Draco.

"Alright enough!" roared Jorgen as he came in just in the nick of time to break up the fight, "Time to come onto the main stage, now!"

As the recently voted off contestants headed onto the main stage, Gumball who was untied from being punished by the Kanker sisters was there along with Darwin, Anais and Vincent Van Ghoul.

"I must say Draco, I am surprised you allowed your guard down by siding with both Django and Gaz" said Vincent.

"I hate no other choice, my alliance was boxed in" said Draco.

"Let's roll the clip of Draco's demise!" laughed Geoff.

As Jorgen rolled the clip, everyone in the audience continued to laugh at poor Draco who was rather embarrassed by it obviously.

"Stop laughing!" roared Draco, "I command you! Don't make me use it!"

Draco was prepared to take out his wand, but soon Ben had changed himself into Humongasaur along with Danny, Danielle and Jake prepared to take on Draco.

"We can take him on right here, right now" said Jake.

"Easy, there will be no fighting in the studios" said Geoff, "after all think of all the costs we'll have if it happens."

"Besides, giving him a weggie is a thousand times cheaper" said Jenny who had crept right up toward Draco and literally gave him the weggie of the life time.

"I think I'll go sit down now" said Draco who felt rather uncomfortable.

"Jenny, glad Jorgen could fix you up" said Anais, "how was he able to do it after Gaz rusted your metal to be immobile?"

"I don't know, but he said he just knows how to fix me that's all" said Jenny who was unaware that Jorgen used his magic to do the job instead.

"Let's roll clips of reasons why these currently voted off contestants were voted off" said Geoff.

As the clips rolled, one of the clips rolled where Gaz was sabotaging one of Ned Flander's weaknesses in targeting Jenny in a challenge to which Gumball and Darwin both got up from their chairs.

"Boo, boo, boo!" roared both of them as they shook their fists at Gaz.

"Sit down, she's not even here" said Anais.

"Well excuse us for providing some more drama to it" said Gumball.

"Yea, boo Gaz, boo Gaz!" laughed Darwin.

"Don't forget to boo Django too, he's also in on it" continued Geoff.

"Now Geoff don't try to encourage this kind of behavior, remember how Edmund and a few others were once like this?" asked Bridgette.

"Yea, that can wait until that happens, but for now, just let them say boo" said Geoff.

"Yea, boo, boo Gaz, boo Django!" laughed both Darwin and Gumball.

As Darwin and Gumball continued to boo at either Gaz or Django, they then somehow got some food and began to throw it at the screen where Gaz and Django were doing their typical deeds in getting rid of the recently voted off contestants.

"Take that, and that, and that!" laughed Gumball who threw some popcorn at Django in the film.

"You bad meanie!" added Darwin who did the same to Gaz.

"Eh, I think that will soon be all the time we'll have" said Geoff who noticed things were getting a bit out of control.

"Well, it's partly your fault for encouraging them" said Bridgette.

"Well sorry" said Geoff.

As Geoff tried to stop both Darwin and Gumball from throwing food at the screen, the trio literally got into a fight to which Jorgen had to step in to break it up.

"Enough!" said Jorgen as he placed both of them in their chairs, "You two will no longer have any kind of disruptions here, is that understood?"

"Yes sir" sighed both Darwin and Gumball.

"Thank you Jorgen" laughed Geoff, "well that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath, until next time."

But as the scene was closing, the scene changes to Sartana meeting up with Django to strategize the next move in taking down the other contestants that were threatening his alliance.

"Red sounds like a good choice my grandson" said Sartana, "after all, you ticked her off when you fried her winnings."

"True, true" said Django, "but what about Abigail or Huey?"

"Hmm, that Wally sounds like he could be used as the perfect idiot to take down our next targets" said Sartana, "I want you to befriend him, along with also Ed and Zak Monday."

"Well, I don't see why not, alright I'll do it" said Django.

"That's a good boy" said Sartana.

As Django went off to implement his plans, the scene ends up changing to Shere Khan who had left the safety of the safe house to secretly meet up with Nicky Flippers in a shadowy area of Springfield.

"About time you showed up" said Shere Khan.

"I am sure you know what to do with this when the time comes" said Nicky who handed Shere Khan a thermos from the Guys in White that is meant for Ghostfreak.

"Oh, I will know what to do with this, that Ghostfreak has been a pest, not really helpful but perhaps the next few rounds I'll spice things up and make him a bit more involved just to get him out there" continued Shere Khan.

"I do hope you know what you're doing, it would be ashamed if you were not" continued Nicky, "Ghostfreak sounds like a very dangerous character to be around with."

"Yea, but you get use to it" said Shere Khan.

As the tiger headed back to the safe house with Le Quack and Ghostfreak not realizing that Shere Khan was working with Nicky all along, Shere Khan makes his way back to the safe house.

"So are we clear?" asked Ghostfreak.

"Crystal" replied Shere Khan, "I have a few tasks I need you to do if you want to get this right."

As the villains plotted what they thought would be a plot for their own gain, the scene ends up changing to Nicky Flippers who has headed toward Chris' office giving Chris the private security details.

"Well, this looks like it's rather going to be very interesting pretty soon, will our villains get their way? Find out more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	43. Sudden Death by Gross Out

Chapter 43: Sudden Death by Gross Out

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was another Chef Scare A Thon where Chef was going to scare the contestants, where the last contestant remaining would receive immunity from being voted off.

Hayley who wanted to try to have another go in getting rid of Marceline, only managed to get Finn and Princess Bubblegum caught first by Chef as they were running for the safe point in the hopes of crushing the Django-Gaz alliance. In the end, only Finn and Princess Bubblegum got sent home on the Squad Car of Shame while Marceline remained where she was.

Will Hayley get her way with getting rid of Marceline? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Marceline knew that her bodyguards were recently voted off so why not ally herself with Red, in spite of Marceline being a friend of Django Red couldn't agree more but to help her.

Confessions:

"I always like the color red" laughed Marceline.

"I guess I should help out Marceline, I got nothing better to do" said Red.

End of confessions.

"So you'll watch my back in case if Hayley tries to get rid of me right?" asked Marceline to Red.

"Yep, that's what I'm here for" said Red.

For Hayley, her strategy of getting Red to support her alliance was too late as she noticed she was making friendly gestures to Marceline.

Confessions:

"Bah, too late!" cried Hayley, "I guess I will have to find a way to make Red angry and upset."

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed toward the area where Chris was awaiting them, Chef was there as well as he was baking a few gross dishes.

"This time I am going to make sure this will be another sudden death challenge where each contestant will have to endure eating some of Chef's gross food!" laughed Chris, "The contestants who can last the most will move onto future challenges, while any contestant that fails any of Chef's gross food will immediately go home on the Mega Squad Car of Shame, yea I already informed Sheriff Stone about this challenge."

As the contestants sat at their tables, Chef prepared the first row of gross dishes for the contestants to chow down on, he passed out some rotting eggs and aging lettuce and other nasty stuff as the first dish. Poor Jasmine couldn't take it which indicated that she'd drop out first. As Chef was heading to serve the next dish, Hayley decided to go over and sabotage the food by pouring some garlic knowing very well Marceline could get voted off, but as the garlic induced food was introduced to Marceline she could sense the garlic.

"Taste it for me" said Marceline to Red.

As Red tasted it, it was even too much garlic for her to which Red soon dropped out of the game.

"Ouch, that's not looking good for last season's champ!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I guess Red took one for Marceline" laughed Django.

End of confessions.

Next horrible dish that Chef cooked up would look like it came from another planet, as not even Gwen couldn't take one look at the dish as she fainted.

Confessions:

"And here I expected high expectations from the Tennysons" sighed Chris.

End of confessions.

Poor Jack Spicer became the next victim of Chef's gross food as he tasted the next dish he literally passed out cold.

Confessions:

"He wasn't much of anything" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

As for Wally he was rather quite bored with his food even though he ate it, Ed was able to eat it no problem, and Gaz noticed it that Ed could become a problem for Django and herself.

"Hmm, let's cause some conflict with Wally" said Gaz, "it may help is getting rid of Ed."

"Hey Wally" said Django as he shouted to him from across the table, "I agree with Gaz, girls are always going to be better than boys, I don't count since I'm a skeleton!"

"What!" cried Wally who got angry.

Wally then took some of Chef's food and threw it at Gaz who ended up dodging only to knock out Abigail who was just minding her own business.

"Hey you can't do that!" cried Huey who noticed it.

Huey then took some of Chef's food and started to throw it back at Wally, only to knock out Ed cold. Wally then tossed some food back missing Huey and only hitting Zak Monday who was knocked right out of the game, Wally then threw some food again hitting poor Blaineley and messing up her hair which she screamed out of terror.

"Ouch, Chef I think you better bring things under control" said Chris to Chef.

"I was hoping that you were going to say it" laughed Chef.

Then then tackled both Huey and Wally which would indicate that they'd both be removed from the game itself, Huey then was able to struggle out of Chef's grasp and give Wally a big weggie for starting the food fight, then slammed Wally's face into some mud on the ground.

"That was for getting me out of the game and making me lose my chance at the 75 million dollars!" roared Huey which he was promptly taken away by Chef while poor Wally was rushed for first aid.

As poor Huey was being scolded by Chef, Chris decided it was time to end the sudden death challenge.

"Well, congratulation to the contestants who had survived the sudden death challenge, this season will be a very interesting one indeed for those who may end up as the final contestants" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Too bad that Marceline did survive the sudden death challenge" sighed Hayley, "there must be a better way to stop someone like her."

"That Hayley is getting on my nerves, next challenge I'm going to be ready" said Marceline.

"It's nice to sit back and watch a cat fight brew" laughed Chris as he noticed the feud between Marceline and Hayley.

End of confessions.

As for the contestants who didn't survive the sudden death challenge they were heading onto a Mega Squad Car of Shame which Sheriff Stone was ready to take off.

"Looks like it's time to take you all home" laughed Sheriff Stone, "pretty funny that food fight, classic!"

As Sheriff Stone started the Squad Car of Shame home, the scene ends up changing to Sartana meeting up with Django, but Django was unaware Hayley was following him knowing that he'd do anything to protect his ally Marceline.

"I am glad you allowed Red to become collateral for your cause" said Sartana.

"Oh yes it was a good plan to get Marceline to befriend her and use her as a shield" laughed Django.

"Wally is out of the picture too along with Abigail and Huey" continued Sartana, "I want you to concentrate on going after Hayley and the others before you decide to betray Gaz."

"Don't worry grandmother, I won't fail you" said Django.

"That's a good boy" said Sartana.

As Django left to meet back with his allies, Hayley headed back with her own plan.

"That little sneak was meeting with his grandmother the entire time, I'll show skeleton boy a thing or two" said Hayley.

As Hayley continued to try to craft up a counter strategy to Django's, the scene ends up changing to Chris who was reviewing the movements of Hayley, Django and Gaz, Mystery Inc. was also with Chris as well.

"I must say those three may be the big time winners for this season" said Fred.

"Maybe, maybe not" said Chris, "though your friend Flim-Flam has managed to survive my sudden death challenge."

"Like you want us to be involved?" asked Shaggy.

"Well you can coach Flim-Flam, because having this trio will not bring the drama needed, so will Flim-Flam add the spice for it? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	44. Ferb's Folly

Chapter 44: Ferb's Folly

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was a Sudden Death by Gross Out challenge where Chef would be dishing up some of the nastiest dishes, many of them fell including Red, and some got into a mega monster food fight thanks to Django's comments, Wally flared up targeting anyone who got in his way and soon was pounded by Huey which both of them were shortly taken out of the game by Chef because of their behavior.

So what kind of nasty stuff awaits our contestants next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Red was finally out of the game, but for Django another foe was brewing, aside from Gaz he felt he had to still get rid of Gwen and also Vanessa.

Confessions:

"Those two have been on the sidelines for too long" said Django, "it's time to take them out for good."

"Ha, that Django has gotten to me yet" said Vanessa, "but maybe I can befriend Marceline to ensure that he wouldn't touch me."

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed toward the area where Chris was going to give them the challenge, Chef was in a referee outfit with Chris along with Krusty.

"Today's challenge is another monster brawl challenge where the contestants will be dressed up as monsters to fight one another" laughed Chris, "the best monsters who are able to make it to the finals will receive immunity."

Confessions:

"I am going to finally get even with Hayley" laughed Marceline who was itching for some payback against Hayley.

"She has no idea who she is messing with" laughed Hayley.

End of confessions.

As Chef called up the first two contestants whom dressed up as monsters, Ferb and Vanessa were the first ones up. Ferb typically didn't want to fight Vanessa, but Vanessa was itching for a fight anyway. Vanessa ended up pelting Ferb who wasn't even bothering to fight back.

Confessions:

"Man, that Ferb is taking a beating!" laughed Chris as he noticed poor Ferb not fighting back.

"Fight back!" cried Vanessa who itched for a fight.

End of confessions.

Poor Ferb was taken out of the game by Chef as he was rather injured by Vanessa who was only following the challenge's rules. Her next challenger was Gaz, as the two fought it seemed like they were evenly matched, as for the other contestants, Marceline was finally able to get to fight Hayley as she wanted some payback.

"I am going to make you pay for trying to get rid of me from the last two challenges" said Marceline.

"Come get me" laughed Hayley.

As for Hayley's secret weapon, Gina secretly gave Hayley some garlic which she then tossed some right into Marceline's own face.

"Garlic!" cried Marceline as she was on the floor not even able to fight back against Hayley.

"Bye, bye Marceline, I hope you'll have a fun time in the Squad Car of Shame" laughed Hayley.

Mandy finally got to fight Mindy in their monster suits.

"I think you should take off your monster suit, you're already are one anyway" laughed Mindy.

"I am going to make you eat those words" said Mandy.

Mandy pounced on Mindy, she ended up pulling Mindy's hair to which Mindy was trying to signal to Chef to call off Mandy.

"Stop this loser from pulling my hair!" cried Mindy to Chef.

"No way, this is just too much fun!" laughed Chef.

"A little cat fight never hurts" laughed Krusty which Chef gave him the high five.

As poor Mindy got beaten up by Mandy in the fight, the fights ended up coming down to Django and Hayley whom were going to be finally face to face. Django was the first one to charge at Hayley who ended up knocking down Django with one swipe, even spooking some of the other contestants.

Confessions:

"Wow, Django was doing great until he faced Hayley" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Hayley ended up pummeling Django in the process as he tried to fight back doing rather poorly against her and Sartana who was watching afar noticed that her grandson wasn't doing well.

"Incompetence" said Sartana as she left the scene.

As for Django he was finally beaten by Hayley who ended up facing off with Gwen after Gwen defeated Vanessa.

"Oh I am going to enjoy getting rid of you before Django can" laughed Hayley.

"I don't think you'll be able to win against my powers" said Gwen.

As Gwen ended up using her powers against Hayley, Hayley was able to dodge whatever Gwen could throw at her which surprised Chris and Django.

Confessions:

"Man no wonder she beat me" said Django.

"She's just too tough!" cried Gwen.

End of confessions.

As for Gwen she was defeated by Hayley as Chris decided to give her immunity.

"Well, it seems like Hayley will receive immunity as for the rest of you, you'll vote for someone off" laughed Chris, "actually two people off!"

Typically enough the contestants who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Ferb, Marceline, Mandy and Mindy.

"Wow, Mandy first time seeing you here along with Mindy" laughed Chris, "Mindy you complained to Chef that Mandy was pulling your hair, Ferb you struck out with Vanessa when she fought against you, and Marceline, Hayley pulled a good one on you! Last two chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night goes to, Mandy and Mindy! Sorry Ferb, Marceline you two will have to take the Squad Car of Shame home."

"That was a dirty trick from Hayley!" cried Marceline as she was heating to the Squad Car of Shame with Ferb.

As the two got into the Squad Car of Shame, Sheriff Stone started up the engine and headed home as for Django he ended up being scolded by Sartana for not winning immunity.

"You fool!" cried Sartana as she slapped her grandson pretty hard, "You should have won immunity!"

"Sorry grandmother, I didn't realize how tough Hayley was" said Django.

"Well it's because you were focused on taking down the others" continued Sartana.

"But you told me to" said Django.

"And now I'm telling you to go and destroy Hayley's allies, I do not care who they are, destroy them now!" roared Sartana.

"Yes grandmother" said Django.

As Django left meeting up with his grandmother, Hayley was formulating he own strategy with her allies.

"Django by now will probably now be starting to focus on taking each one of you out" said Hayley, "I do not know how, but he will."

"So what plan of action do you want us to take?" asked Lisa.

"Take down Gaz, I think Flim-Flam may know a few tricks we can use" said Hayley.

After Hayley had her little meeting, Lisa and Bart ended up bumping into Flim-Flam who was on his way to meet up with Mystery Inc.

"What do you two want from me?" asked Flim-Flam.

"We want you to help us take down Gaz in the next coming challenges" said Lisa.

"Yea I am sure you got a few cool tricks we can use against her" added Bart.

"Hmm, I'll think about that" said Flim-Flam.

As Flim-Flam went off, he met up with Mystery Inc. whom were helping to coach Flim-Flam.

"What took you so long?" asked Velma.

"Bart and Lisa want me to take down Gaz in the next coming challenges" said Flim-Flam.

"Hmm, I think we can work something out here with this" said Fred.

"I was hoping you'd say that" said Flim-Flam.

Indeed Flim-Flam was determine to become a bigger player by ousting Gaz, as for Chris he continued to review the movements of the major players of the contestants still in the game.

"Well, Mystery Inc. will be helping to coach and train Flim-Flam, will he be able to take down Gaz in the next coming challenges? And will Django regain control into receiving immunity again? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	45. Soldiers versus Zombies

Chapter 45: Soldiers versus Zombies

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was another old fashion monster brawl between our contestants to see who would be the better monster. Sadly, Ferb was too much in trance for Vanessa to care about fighting, nor Marceline did a bang up job either. Also there was a funny incident where Mindy tried to get Chef to help her fight Mandy when Mandy was pulling her hair!

In the end, both Ferb and Marceline were shown toward the Squad Car of Shame. Who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Although it was Memorial Day, the contestants thought they had it easy as they forgot about Chris' challenges that is until they were called to do a challenge by Chris.

Confessions:

"Chris cannot do this to us, it's a holiday today!" roared Vanessa

"I want to relax, not be bothered by Chris today, anyone who takes me away from Mandy Time isn't welcome" said Mandy.

"Hmm, Mandy seems to detest Chris for having a challenge on a holiday, makes me want to chip away at the armor of Django and Gaz" laughed Hayley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants arrived on the scene they were greeted not just by Chris but also by Abe Simpson and a few veterans.

"Today's challenge would be the old classic soldier versus zombie shooter survival challenge" said Chris, "where the last remaining zombie which is able to hide from the soldiers will receive immunity from being voted off."

"Good thing we can take each one down" laughed Abe.

As the contestants were given zombie costumes by Chef which they ended up putting on and given a head twenty minute start, Abe and the veterans were given the go by Chris to hunt down the zombies with paintball guns.

Confessions:

"This is going to be like the good old days" laughed Abe.

"Time to put Mandy endanger" laughed Hayley.

End of confessions.

As the squad of veterans led by Abe Simpson made their way Hayley who was hiding noticed Mandy out in the open, she ended up tripping Mandy to which Abe spotted her.

"Hey, a zombie!" laughed Abe, "Fire when ready!"

Poor Mandy soon found herself pelted with paint by Abe and the veterans to which Mindy who was hiding somewhere else couldn't help but to laugh at Mandy.

"Don't forget to shoot the loser full of paint!" laughed Mindy.

"Hey, who said that?" cried Abe who noticed Mindy in her hiding spot.

"Uh oh" said Mindy as she then made a dash for it.

Poor Mindy soon felt the barrage of paint coming right onto her to which Chris and Chef couldn't believe how nasty it was.

"Looks like Mindy got more than she could chew" laughed Chris.

"Yea" laughed Chef as he gave the high five to Chris.

As for the other contestants they were soon being rounded up by Abe and the veterans, Flim-Flam was excluded as he somehow found the perfect hiding spot, Hayley also wasn't among those whom were shot with paint by Abe and the veterans.

"Did we get all of them?" asked Abe.

"Nope, you're missing at least two more contestants, Flim-Flam and Hayley" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Darn I thought my hiding spot was going to be a good one" sighed Django.

"Django found a lousy hiding spot" said Gaz.

"Great, I just might get voted off" sighed Mandy.

End of confessions.

Indeed Abe and the other veterans made one more search and soon found up nothing until both Hayley and Flim-Flam were brought out by Chef from their hiding spots.

"Looks like these two will be sharing immunity from being voted off" laughed Chris, "the rest of you, you can vote for two people off this time" laughed Chris.

Typically enough the four contestants whom didn't receive their chocolate covered Scooby Snack were once again Mandy, Mindy joining them this time was Django and Gaz.

"Mandy, Mindy you two were the first ones being caught by Abe and the veterans following him, Django, Gaz you two found lousy hiding spots" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "last two chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night go to, Django and Gaz! Sorry Mandy, Mindy you two will have to share the back seat of the Squad Car of Shame!"

"What, this isn't fair!" cried Mindy who refused to move.

Chef then promptly grabbed Mindy as Mandy followed Chef toward the Squad Car of Shame with Mindy trying to struggle out of Chef's grasp. Chef then tossed Mindy right into the back of the Squad Car of Shame which Mandy just calmly enters it.

"Wow, it sounded like you didn't want to get voted off" said Sheriff Stone to Mindy.

"Great now I have to ride with this loser!" cried Mindy.

"I'll make sure I'll drive really, really, really slow just for you" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As Sheriff Stone started the engine of the Squad Car of Shame and drove of really slow like he promised, the scene ends up changing to Sartana screaming at her grandson for nearly getting voted off.

"You fool!" cried Sartana as she shook Django, "You could have gotten voted off!"

"But grandmother, it's not my fault" said Django.

"It is your fault!" continued Sartana, "I want you to dump Gaz in the next challenge and take down Gwen and Isabella!"

"Alright, alright I'll try harder!" cried Django.

As Django left, Sartana felt quite uneasy with her grandson not making invincibility for the duration of the last two challenges which meant she would have to interfere somehow with the next upcoming challenge if she wanted her grandson to get ahead. As for Hayley she was being congratulated by her allies on a job well done in receiving invincibility by Chris.

"I am so glad you managed to avoid our grandpa" said Lisa.

"Yea, he found us no problem and I found a good hiding spot" added Bart.

"Well I am going to up the ante in squashing Gaz next upcoming challenge with Mandy gone there'll be no one else to protect the duo" said Hayley, "once Gaz is out of the picture we can all move in onto Django."

"That sounds like the perfect plan" said Gina.

As Hayley continued to plot the scene ends up changing to where Chris was meeting with Nicky Flippers giving details on Shere Khan's activities on spying upon Le Quack and Ghostfreak.

"They have yet to make their move" said Nicky, "which troubles me that they'd do it at the last minute without us knowing it."

"Well, Blaineley always use to do that" laughed Chris, "but we've never had an issue with someone like Ghostfreak."

"Oh indeed which is why I propose I initiate the final challenge" said Nicky.

"Well, I don't mind it, but I still get to be the host" laughed Chris, "will our villain friends make a reappearance? Will Django survive the next coming challenges? Will Hayley get her way with Gaz? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	46. Gaz's Survival

Chapter 46: Gaz's Survival

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, celebrating Memorial Day, the Total Drama way of having a few retired soldiers come out to face zombies from beyond the grave! Being the zombies our contestants whom were supposed to try to evade being pelted with paint by Abe Simpson and those in his platoon.

Too bad that Mandy and Mindy didn't make it, and immunity went to Flim-Flam and Hayley whom were able to elude Abe and his platoon while Gaz and Django fell short of winning immunity. Will they bounce back? Will Flim-Flam be a major player? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Hayley was more than determine than ever to get rid of Gaz for good along with getting rid of a few other competitors on top of it.

Confessions:

"Gaz has faired too long and needs to be rubbed out" laughed Hayley.

"Django better figure something out now about Hayley" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed over where Chris was located, Chris was at the local Springfield zoo where Chris was prepared to give the challenge toward the contestants.

"We really haven't had an animal issue for you contestants yet so why not start now?" laughed Chris, "Someone somehow managed to free some of the most vicious nastiness animals and other critters around. Your job is to fetch them all and bring them back here, the ones who bring back the most will win immunity."

Flim-Flam then hatched his idea on how to get the most animals that wondered off as he went off on his own abandoning Hayley who felt betrayed she felt that she needed to get Gaz off anyway as her primary goal.

"Alright this is my plan to get Gaz off the game" said Hayley as she sat down to chat with Lisa, Bart and Gina whom were part of her alliance mostly.

As Gaz and Django were doing their best to capture some of the escaped animals, Chris had purposely warned them that some of the animals were infected to make them look like they had rabies when they did not.

Confessions:

"Almost forgot to tell them one more thing before they headed off, but they'll soon find out" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Suddenly the small animals that Gaz and Django were trying to get growled at them as if they had rabies like what Chris stated.

"Great Chris never told us about this" said Gaz.

Both Gaz and Django were being watched by Hayley and her allies whom were hiding in the bushes, Bart immediately leaped right out surprising the animals whom ended up jumping on Gaz to which Django then began to laugh at poor Gaz.

"I have to admit that was funny" laughed Django.

Gaz angered by this started to throw the animals at Bart who ran for his life.

"I'll get you!" roared Gaz as she continued to toss the animals.

"Animal abuse!" cried Hayley who ended up tackling Gaz which Chef had to arrive on the scene to break up the fight.

As for the other contestants it seemed like Flim-Flam was capturing the most animals along with Gwen as she was using her powers to do it. Both of them ranked up the most captured missing animals whom returned them to Chris.

"Wow, I know who'll share immunity this round" laughed Chris, "as for the others it'd be time for someone to vote off!"

Indeed it was quite the obvious who the contestants were going to choose, a choice between Gaz and Django.

Confessions:

"Well, Django is a jerk, but Gaz was bad in the last season" said Isabella.

"So hard to choose both are bad, if we choose one, the other stays" said Vanessa.

"I wish both of them could be voted off" said Hayley.

End of confessions.

Indeed as Chris counted the votes it was a surprised tie between Gaz and Django.

"Wow, a tie between the two!" laughed Chris, "Well we were originally going to ship both of you off to the Squad Car of Shame, but since you two made things interesting we're going to have a tie-breaker challenge!"

Chef along with Krusty brought out the one true things that both Django and Gaz hated the most.

"If you can survive doing the things you love to hate, then you'll stay for another day, if not well you'll get a one way ticket to the Squad Car of Shame" said Chris.

For poor Gaz, she had to endure wearing a pink dress, for Django it was being nice toward Manny which Chef had a Manny mask on that was made for him. Gaz couldn't obviously take wearing the pink dress anymore, she threw a fit the minute the dress was placed on her disqualifying her for good.

"Ha, you're out for good!" laughed Hayley as Gaz then tried to make a mad dash toward Hayley, Chef grabbed her and tossed her right into the Squad Car of Shame.

"Wow, looks like she was trying to get even" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As Sheriff Stone started the engine with Gaz locked up tight, it was obvious that Sartana who was watching from behind the scenes couldn't believe how Django could have flopped so badly. She was indeed scolding Django as he met up with her.

"You fool!" cried Sartana as she screamed at her grandson, "Gwen is still in the game, she got immunity, Flim-Flam has made a surprise turn around!"

"But grandmamma, Gaz is no longer a problem" said Django.

"But now you got bigger problems!" continued Sartana to which she began to leave, "I am going to meet up with some old friends."

Indeed those old friends were really Shere Khan, Ghostfreak and Le Quack whom were waiting it out in the safe house.

"I see you have decided to come back" said Shere Khan.

Sartana then grabs the tiger which Ghostfreak and Le Quack were unaware.

"Listen, I know you're playing a double game, I can see it, if you do not want to get beaten up by Ghostfreak or Le Quack let me take charge of things" continued Sartana, "cut me a deal with whoever you're working for."

"You make a forceful point" said Shere Khan who felt roughed up by Sartana.

As Shere Khan dusted himself off, and Sartana left, Shere Khan picked up his communicator to Nicky.

"She's in" said Shere Khan.

"Good, I knew Sartana would be used, if we can use her to get Ghostfreak and Le Quack to come out in the open, we can end this now" said Nicky.

"Not yet, we need to wait until Sartana makes her move first" continued Shere Khan.

"I understand" said Nicky.

As Nicky Flippers continued to monitor Shere Khan being a crafty informant, Chris was rather interested on Sartana's possible locations as a security camera spotted her down an alleyway which the video was displayed by Chief Whiggum to Chris.

"Well, it seems like Sartana is still lurking around in the shadows, will she ruin things for our contestants? Will Django get back on his feet? All this and more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	47. Back on Your Feet

Chapter 47: Back on Your Feet

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, animals escaped from the zoo, and yours truly had something to do about it. The remaining contestants had to gather the animals back to their cages which only Gwen and Flim-Flam were the ones to do so.

For Gaz, things got nasty when Bart surprised her causing some of the animals to attack Gaz which Django laughed at her plight! She ended up nearly getting into a fight with Bart, if Chef didn't come in to pull the two apart. In the end, Gaz finally got the boot on her second trip home on the Squad Car of Shame.

So will Django recover from this mess? Will Hayley make a break? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django needed a plan to get his grandmother Sartana off of his back fast, a good plan would be to ruin Hayley's alliance but the question would be how.

Confessions:

"Grandmother can be quite pushy, but sometimes that pushiness might just be the right key to get me going again, now how to tear up Hayley's alliance" said Django who continued to think.

"I am so going to get that 75 million dollars, with Gaz now gone, it's in the clear, I just have to worry about Gwen and Vanessa, maybe I'll let them take down Django for me" laughed Hayley.

End of confessions.

Indeed Hayley was prepared to do just that, she ended up catching up to Rachel and Vanessa whom were heading toward the area where Chris was going to give the contestants the challenge.

"Gwen, Vanessa, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Hayley.

"I don't see why not" said Rachel.

"For what?" asked Vanessa.

"You know that nasty Django, get rid of him for me" said Hayley.

"Wait, you want us to do your dirty work?" asked Vanessa.

"Dirty work are such harsh words to describe it" said Hayley, "I'd say it's more helping out."

As the contestants finally arrived at the scene where Chris was going to give them the challenge, Chef was there with a bunch of scary costumes that he was going to use.

"Today's challenge will be a challenge about testing one's fear" said Chris, "Chef will disguise himself as anyone of these hideous monsters, the first contestant who doesn't get spooked by any of them wins immunity."

"What, that's it?" asked Hayley.

"Yep" replied Chris.

Chef immediately placed on a Freddy Kruger mask and ended up scaring Rachel who used her powers ending up body slamming Chef.

"I'm okay!" cried Chef as he was getting up.

"Sorry, but I saw that movie and it crept me out" said Rachel.

"You're afraid of some old school monster?" laughed Vanessa.

Suddenly Chef surprised Vanessa with a werewolf mask scaring her and literally punching Chef right in the face.

"Hey buddy" said Django as he was making a deal with Chef as the two headed toward another area, "I know Chris isn't going to like you making any deals with anyone, but if you let me get rid of those two for you, it'd be a good thing for the both of us."

"Just this once" said Chef as he handed Django a special gremlin mask.

Django then popped right out from behind Rachel and Vanessa scaring them both as they ran off, they literally bumped right into Hayley and her allies.

"What the heck is going on?" cried Hayley.

"There's a gremlin!" cried Vanessa.

"Really, you two afraid of a gremlin, Chef probably just hired an actor to help him out" said Hayley.

Suddenly Django popped up in his gremlin mask again this time spooking Hayley and also Lisa. Django was able to chase them around the area they were with Chris, while Chef decided to relax as he sat next to Chris.

"Decided to take a break from scaring them, who's behind the mask then?" asked Chris.

"Oh you'll find out" laughed Chef.

As Chef then grabbed Django, he then took off his mask.

"You!" roared Hayley as she noticed Django.

"Hi" laughed Django.

"He's under my protection since he has won immunity" said Chef.

"Wait, that's not fair, Chris said only you were going to scare us" said Hayley.

"Hey, you got scared, Chef did his part, Django will receive immunity and you will be voting off for two contestants this time" laughed Chris.

Indeed it was quite the obvious that the contestants whom didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Rachel, Vanessa, Lisa and Hayley.

"Wow, all four of you are here due to being afraid of cheesy monster masks" laughed Chris, "and yet only two of you will be allowed to stay for another night. Last two chocolate covered Scooby Snacks for the night go to, Hayley and Lisa! Sorry Vanessa, Rachel you two will be voted off!"

"This is so unfair!" cried Rachel as the two were being escorted by Chef to the Squad Car of Shame.

As the two got into the Squad Car of Shame and took off, the scene ends up changing to Sartana who was congratulating Django on a job well done.

"I am so glad you're able to get back on your feet" said Sartana, "will this time I want you to go and take down the others for good."

"Don't you worry, next target will be Isabella" laughed Django, "she has had it too good."

"Yes, that's my grandson" laughed Sartana.

As Sartana was happy of Django's job, the scene changes to Hayley being rather upset that Rachel and Vanessa were now gone.

"This is just great, Django is jumping back, this shouldn't happen!" cried Hayley.

"Well, he managed to find his way toward being friendly with Chef" said Gina.

"Yea, that sadly helps" added Bart.

"Which means we need to make Chef be annoyed with Django, so much that he'd get rid of him for us" said Hayley.

"And how are we going to just do that?" asked Bart.

"We'll soon find a way" replied Hayley.

As Hayley continued to plot, Chris was indeed reviewing the footage of Django scaring Rachel and Vanessa.

"Man, I have to say Django has found his niche, will Hayley find her's? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.

"Hey, I was the one who gave him that" laughed Chef.

"Yea, I know, I know" laughed Chris.

As Chris laughed at Django replaying those scenes over again, and again, and again, Chris was certainly sure Django could make it to the final two.


	48. Gaz's Temper Tantrum

Chapter 48: Gaz's Temper Tantrum

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath, Draco enters the scene, gets nearly into a fight but gets a wedgie of the lifetime by Jenny! After all the things our contestants have been through, Gaz nearly stole the show from our contestants, almost getting toward the top if it were not for Bart for preventing her win.

Well, she has joined with the other recently voted off contestants, so get ready for some Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Gaz was indeed having a temper tantrum in the backstage as she was having a fit to why she was voted off.

"I shouldn't be here!" roared Gaz as she toppled a chair which the other contestants whom were voted off just stayed out of her way, "I shouldn't be here!"

"Geeze, calm down" said Vanessa, "I shouldn't be here either."

"Yea, we all got voted off" added Rachel.

"Well I should have won this time around!" cried Gaz.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen as he noticed Gaz having her temper tantrum, "Come out onto the main stage!"

Gaz ended up going along with the other recently voted off contestants.

"Wow, it looks like she was having a temper tantrum back there" laughed Gumball, "hey Gaz, still feel like a sore loser?"

Gaz then tried to leap and attack Gumball if Jorgen wasn't there to stop her from reaching him.

"I'll turn you into a violin!" roared Gaz as she was just inches away from Gumball.

"I think it's wise we should diffuse this now" said Anais.

"I'm not getting in between those two" said Darwin.

"Then I guess I will have to" said Vincent.

As Vincent Van Ghoul literally got in between both Gaz and Gumball preventing a fight from breaking out, Jorgen then ran clips on why the contestants were voted off to the audience.

"Play the one of Bart scaring those animals who attacked Gaz!" laughed Gumball, "In slow motion."

Gaz then lost control of her temper and charged right at Gumball giving him a black eye, before being taken away by Jorgen to be reprimanded.

"So it seems like there are the final ten still left" said Geoff.

"Yep, we have the photos of the contestants that are still around" said Bridgette.

"I thought Gwen got voted off?" asked Ben.

"Yea, it would be nice if Gwen were to be here with us" said Kuki.

"Great, we're going to start again with this trend" sighed Abigail.

"I feel for her" sighed Jenny which both of them counted as votes for Gwen to be voted off.

Indeed poor Gwen was shown toward the Squad Car of Shame once the audience felt who was going to be voted off, unfortunately it would be her as she ended up joining the others whom had been voted off. Poor Gwen indeed soon joined the others whom were voted off in the Aftermath show.

"It looks like we have a guest here" laughed Geoff.

"I don't understand, I shouldn't have been voted off" said Gwen.

"Welcome to my world" said Jenny who was voted off in the same manner a season ago.

"Well, I guess we'll have to close this early" laughed Geoff who could hear Gaz screaming at Jorgen, and visa versa, "we better close Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath at least for now."

Geoff along with members of the security team for the Aftermath ended up having to calm both Jorgen and Gaz down whom were screaming from the top of their lungs at each other. While that was going on, for Django, it looked like he could make it to the final two as he was meeting up with his grandmother Sartana.

"I am so pleased that you have managed to get this far" said Sartana, "now I would like you to meet some of your helpers whom would ensure that you'd succeed."

"And who would that be?" asked Django.

Sartana then led her grandson toward the safe house where Shere Khan, Ghostfreak and Le Quack were waiting.

"So this is the one who'll help us get the 75 million dollars?" asked Le Quack.

"My grandson is very resourceful, he can knock everyone else out" said Sartana.

"Well, it seems like Gina and Hayley will be posing big threats to you, not to mention Isabella, Bart and Lisa, Timmy and Molly are easy targets for you to get rid of in the next challenge" said Shere Khan.

"Well, yes and no, because if they are going to head toward the final three, I wouldn't mind either of the two being part of it, because I will be able to take them down right then" said Django.

"An interesting strategy" said Shere Khan, "whatever floats your boat on getting the 75 million dollars from Chris."

"I was willing to scout out ahead and search for it myself, but the Plumbers and not to mention the Guys in White have been patrolling the town" continued Ghostfreak.

"Which means only our skeleton friend here can do our job" continued Le Quack, "he must be willing to go as far to win the reward money."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone of you down, you can count on that" said Django.

"You better not" said Shere Khan.

As Sartana and Django left, Shere Khan went out to get a breath of fresh air, in reality he was contacting Nicky Flippers.

"I have information that Django is now helping us" said Shere Khan toward Nicky on the other line.

"Good" continued Nicky, "Django doesn't suspect a thing that we're onto him and his grandmother, not to mention the other two fugitives."

"I will keep updates on their activities as well as Sartana's" continued Shere Khan.

"Good, you do just that" said Nicky.

As for Hayley, she and her allies were preparing to make things miserable for Django for the next coming challenges.

"We have to get rid of Django" continued Hayley, "it's the only way for us to get through."

"We can split the money once we acquire it" continued Gina.

"Good, but we first need to make sure none of us gets voted off by Django" continued Hayley.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll get annoyed" laughed Bart.

As Hayley continued to plot her own strategy as well, Flim-Flam felt he was the only loner among the contestants remaining, he had to team up with Timmy and Molly whom ended up meeting up with him.

"I cannot believe we have to team up with you" sighed Molly.

"Hey, at least I am trying to win, you two have just managed to survive the entire season without getting voted off" continued Flim-Flam.

"Well don't worry, we'll have your backs on this one" said Timmy.

Indeed Chris was reviewing the strategies of each of the major players.

"Well, it certainly looks like our major players are going to heat things up as we head toward the final two" said Chris, "will Django be making it? Hayley? Isabella? Flim-Flam? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	49. Hayley's Armor

Chapter 49: Hayley's Armor

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Chef's responsibility was to dawn scary monster masks to try to scare some of our contestants, sadly none of them seemed to work as well until he made a temporary alliance with Django who ended up becoming Chef's helper by being the nasty little skeleton goblin that he was, he managed to scare off Rachel and Vanessa to the Squad Car of Shame.

So who'll be scared off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django needed a way to get even with Hayley, he needed to take down Gina, Bart and Lisa if he ever wanted to get ahead to the final two.

Confessions:

"Hayley has been quite the thorn in my plans for some time" said Django, "it's time when the challenge comes I up the ante against her, especially her allies."

"That Django thinks he can beat me, well he's got another thing coming to him" said Hayley.

"Ha those two are both wrong if they know what's good for them if they think they can beat me, I have always been under their radar" laughed Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were heading toward the area Chris was going to give them the challenge, Django felt the only real possible way to even get rid of Hayley and her allies were to befriend Flim-Flam and his allies.

"Flim-Flam just the boy I wanted to see" said Django.

"What do you want?" asked Flim-Flam.

"A proposition" continued Django, "you and me to the final two, if you help me get rid of Hayley."

"I'll think about it" replied Flim-Flam.

Confessions:

"He has no idea who he's messing with" laughed Flim-Flam who was likely going to sabotage Django's efforts.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed toward where Chris was, Chris indeed was prepared to give them the challenge.

"Today's challenge is a simple test your fear this time with creepy crawling insects!" laughed Chris, "But what's more than having a race to test how you can outrun them? You must race across the course, and dodge any kind of swarms of insects that Chef or Krusty may release. The first contestant who survives the swarms and crosses the finish line wins immunity."

As Chris fired a gun filled with blanks, the contestants dashed right off the course, as they passed the first swarm of insects, Chef pressed the button releasing fire ants that began to chase them.

Confessions:

"Whoa, look at how fast they're running!" laughed Fred.

"This hardly seems to be fair" said Velma.

"Sure glad I am not out there" laughed Shaggy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants began to run, Django ended up tripping Bart who then fell which the fire ants came literally biting him, but it wasn't Chef who saved him but rather his mother Marge who just came right onto the scene. The fire ants scattered with the pure sight of Marge.

Confessions:

"Just where did she come from?" laughed Chris.

"Hey that's supposed to be my job" said Chef.

End of confessions.

Chef then launched the killer bees onto the contestants, along with Krusty the tarantulas, Flim-Flam who was running neck and neck with Lisa ended up tripping her on his part in helping Django. But like Bart, Marge came to the rescue to which the killer bees and the tarantulas away. Typically enough, Django ended up crossing the finish line first before everyone else could.

"Django, you'll receive immunity!" laughed Chris, "As for the other two, you'll be voting someone off."

"I do not think so" said Marge, "because Bart and Lisa will be watched over by me from now on."

"That translates she'll take the two out of the game" laughed Chris, "so the rest of you are all safe for now."

As for Bart and Lisa, they were not likely going to go onto the Squad Car of Shame, but instead the car of Marge Simpson who ended up taking them home and locking them up for good, as for Sheriff Stone he was rather surprised to see them not in his Squad Car of Shame.

"Well, I am rather surprised those two didn't take a ride in my car home" said Sheriff Stone to Chris.

"That's because their home with angry Marge" laughed Chris.

Indeed Django had worked to destroy Hayley's alliance by getting rid of both Lisa and Bart from the game itself. Yet Hayley still had Gina at her side.

"That Django has managed to successfully gotten rid of both Bart and Lisa" said Hayley, "maybe if we took down some of Django's friends whom helped him we can feel more comfortable getting ahead."

"Sounds like a plan, I say we use Isabella to help us" continued Gina.

"Hmm, she could indeed be very useful for our cause" laughed Hayley.

As it seemed like the number of contestants were dwindling down, Shere Khan was keeping tabs when to allow Ghostfreak out of the safe house. He was having a secret meeting with Nicky Flippers in an undisclosed area.

"I must say things are going pretty well" said Shere Khan.

"Yes, all according to plan, Ghostfreak and Le Quack have no idea we're already onto them and now that Sartana could testify against them that'd be great" continued Nicky.

As the two continued to plot, Flim-Flam felt it was time to still remain falsely trustful toward Django as he met up with Timmy and Molly.

"Alright I think we can maintain to pretend to be friendly toward Django until one of you two gets to the final two" said Flim-Flam, "can you be able to do it?"

"Yea, sure we can" said Timmy.

"We'll split it three ways" added Molly.

"Great, we just need to be friends with Django until we get to the final four" continued Flim-Flam.

As Flim-Flam plotted his strategy as well, Django met up with his grandmother Sartana who was rather pleased he had won immunity in the last challenge.

"I am so glad you were able to get immunity" said Sartana, "keep up the good work and you'll get the 75 million dollars."

"Don't you worry grandmother, I will get the money for you" continued Django.

"That's a good boy" laughed Sartana.

As the major contestants were plotting each other's own fall, the scene ends up changing to Chris.

"Well with the number of contestants down to the final seven, which one of them will be able to head toward the final two, and receive the 75 million dollar prize? Will it be Django? Flim-Flam or Hayley? Anyone of them could beat them for good" laughed Chris, "until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	50. Famous Monster Impersonator

Chapter 50: Famous Monster Impersonator

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, swarms of insects, and racing against them which is what our contestants just did. Poor Bart and Lisa got the worse of the swarms, but the swarms felt the wrath of Marge who came to their rescue, and took them out of the game.

So let's hope there won't be anymore surprises like that, here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django needed to take down Hayley's remaining ally Gina from the game, but the question would have to be how he could accomplish it.

Confessions:

"Boy Gina seems to be tough, getting rid of Bart and Lisa was easy, but her is another story" said Django.

"Django's going to try to get me kicked off, but I have a plan of my own if I need a fall person" laughed Gina.

"If Django thinks of getting rid of Gina is going to be the end of his problems, then he's barking up the wrong tree" laughed Hayley.

End of confessions.

As the remaining contestants headed toward the area where Chris was, Chris along with Mystery Inc. were there waiting for them.

"Good to see the final remaining contestants, today's challenge would be a simple one would be to impersonate famous monsters which you'll all be judged by Mystery Inc. to see who is the scariest among them all, the scariest monster who wins the challenge also wins immunity" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I know what famous monster I want to impersonate" laughed Isabella.

"I'll just go as myself, but I still need to find a way to get even with Gina" said Django.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were dressing up as whatever famous monster they had selected, Flim-Flam typically went first as a werewolf, he began to growl and howl at the moon.

"Like that's pretty impressive" said Shaggy, "would convince us."

"Yea but we should really see who could do better, next" said Velma.

Isabella came up next as Frankenstein's Bride.

"I am a bride for Phineas Frankenstein!" said Isabella as she also brought a Phineas Frankenstein dummy with her, "Tomorrow night will be my wedding, and no angry villagers will disrupt it!"

"Oh my, she does have her part down right" laughed Daphne.

"High points from me too" added Fred.

"Same here" laughed Shaggy.

"Me too" laughed Scooby who was impressed with Isabella's acting.

Next contestant was Django who typically went as himself.

"Uh, you were suppose to have impersonate a monster" said Velma.

"I am, as a typical walking skeleton, I even know the old school skeleton dance" added Django.

"Well, you can at least show it to us" said Fred.

Django indeed do the skeleton dance to which Grim who was busy at home watching the reality show in question spotted Django doing the skeleton dance.

"Hmm, what an amateur" laughed Grim, "but I give him an A for effort."

Typically enough the judges also felt Django was doing merely amateur's work in his talent, Sartana was rather embarrassed to witness her grandson do the skeleton dance in front of the judges.

"Bah he's making a fool of himself, I better sabotage one of the other contestants whom hasn't showed up just to make him look good" said Sartana.

After Django's act, the judges felt Django could have done better than that simple act.

"I guess that was okay" said Fred.

"Yea, but we have obviously seen better" laughed Velma.

As Django headed back, it was finally Gina's turn which Sartana knew she had to sabotage if she wanted to make her grandson look good. Gina was dressed up as a female vampire, which she had her Dracula teeth already placed on. Sartana was prepared to launch a large piece of garlic bread filled with Korean garlic especially to Gina.

"No one can stand Korean style garlic, not even a fake vampire, no more than a real one!" laughed Sartana.

As Sartana launched the garlic bread everyone including the judges scattered out of the way.

"Yuck, what's that smell!" cried Fred as he couldn't take it.

"It's that piece of bread!" cried Daphne as she noticed it was laid with a very odd but disgusting smell.

"Hmm, let me taste it" said Scooby.

Gina literally puked right on the stage as she noticed Scooby eating the bread which obviously disqualified her from the game itself. As for the next two contestants, Timmy and Molly came up on the stage as mummies dressed up in paper rags.

"Hmm, nice texture" said Fred.

"I'd have to say that's a fashion no-no for the both of them" said Daphne.

"Same here" added Velma, "last but not least is Hayley."

Hayley appeared from pure smoke in a witch's outfit which amazed the judges.

"Whoa, that was quite an entrance!" laughed Fred.

"Yep, this one looks good to me" laughed Shaggy.

"Same here" added Scooby.

"Well, looks like Hayley will get to have immunity from being voted off!" laughed Chris, "The rest of you, it's time to vote for someone off!"

Indeed the typical contestants whom didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack were obviously going to be either Django or Gina as they were the ones who did the worse among all the contestants.

"Django, what were you thinking, doing amateur talent in front of Mystery Inc.?" laughed Chris, "Gina, you literally screwed up."

"It was that stupid piece of garlic bread, I think it had Korean garlic on it" said Gina.

"Whatever, last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "Django. Sorry Gina, you are in no condition to continue."

"Whatever" said Gina as she headed toward the Squad Car of Shame.

"You better not try what you did on stage to my car" said Sheriff Stone.

"I am not" said Gina.

"Good, because I just love me some of that Korean garlic bread" laughed Sheriff Stone as he started to eat some of the bread as he started the engine of the car.

Gina indeed puked again right on Sheriff Stone's seat.

"That's just great, now I'll have to clean it up after I stop!" cried Sheriff Stone.

As the scene changes, Hayley lost her only ally left, and that was Gina, however she still had a few other contestants she could trust more such as Isabella, Flim-Flam, Timmy and Molly.

"Look, you four are all I got" said Hayley, "Django knocked out some of the other allies."

"I actually could find Django's main weak spot for you" said Flim-Flam.

"Good, good" said Hayley, "we need that to ensure Django will no longer be in the game."

As for Django, he was being scolded by Sartana for failing to obtain immunity again, she ended up slapping her grandson in such disgust.

"I had to help you here, you would have been rightfully voted off!" roared Sartana.

"Please don't worry grandmother, I will get to the final two, I promise" said Django.

"Oh you'll do it alright or so help me" said Sartana.

As Django left to strategize his plans, Sartana decided it was time to get some extra help as she needed it to help her grandson. She decided to call upon the Fire Princess who was busy in her kingdom.

"This better be a good reason" said the Fire Princess.

"Listen, I need a favor" said Sartana, "in the event that my grandson doesn't make it to the final two, could you help burn down this place?"

"Fine, I guess I could use another addition to my kingdom" said Fire Princess.

As for Ghostfreak, he was troubled that it was taking too long for the plan to be implemented.

"This has gone on far enough" said Ghostfreak, "I want action!"

"Patience" said Le Quack.

"Patience, patience, patience, how dare you order me around!" roared Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak literally ends up wrecking the entire safe house which Le Quack ends up running for his life, as for Shere Khan he was just heading back from meeting up with Nicky and noticed the rampage.

"Code blue, code blue, our plans are being compromised!" cried Shere Khan as he used his communicator to Nicky, "We need to move in now!"

Indeed members of the Guys in White and a few Plumbers including Max Tennyson ended up busting down the door to the safe house, only to find a scared Le Quack in a corner and Ghostfreak gone.

"Please take me away, I don't want to hide anymore!" cried Le Quack who happily accepted the handcuffs.

"We need to hurry" said Shere Khan to Max Tennyson, "if we want to capture Ghostfreak."

"Don't worry we'll alert Chris on the matter" said Max.

As for Chris he was receiving the reports from Nicky as it seemed quite urgent.

"Wow, Ghostfreak is loose!" laughed Chris, "Will he make an appearance soon enough? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!"


	51. Catching Ghostfreak

Chapter 51: Catching Ghostfreak

Once again it was time for Chris to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, the theme of the challenge famous monster impersonators! The causality, Gina who ended up puking on stage when someone threw a piece of Korean induced garlic bread which even Scooby could tolerate to eat.

Now with only six contestants left, who will reach the top of the final two? Find out about this and more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django still needed a way to please his grandmother, if he could take down Hayley, Isabella and Flim-Flam all he had to do was to face either Timmy or Molly as the one who'd be part of the final two.

Confessions:

"It's a quick fix strategy that I have figured out, all I need to do is get rid of the major three whom are causing problems for me and I can either just face pathetic Timmy or Molly as part of the final two" laughed Django.

"If Django thinks of getting rid of me is going to be that easy he's got another thing coming to him" said Hayley.

End of confessions.

As the remaining contestants were called in by Chris, Chef handed them each a thermos that was given to them by the Guys in White.

"We're going to need you all for today's challenge which would be capturing Ghostfreak in that little thermos of yours" laughed Chris, "the first contestant who manages to capture Ghostfreak first will win immunity."

Confessions:

"Ghostfreak freaks me out" said Timmy.

"I am afraid of no Ghostfreak" said Molly.

"Fearless Leader does not fear Ghostfreak" said Isabella.

"I have already seen the most scariest ghosts and none and Ghostfreak is no different" said Flim-Flam.

"Easy win here I come" laughed Django.

End of confessions.

As the six remaining contestants ended splitting up, typically Timmy and Molly took one route by themselves, Molly still was affectionate to Timmy as the two were holding hands while searching for Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak who was watching the two saw his chance to scare the pants off of them.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, too bad I'll have to ruin their moment" laughed Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak ends up popping right up showing his true form which ends up spooking Timmy as he leaps right onto Molly.

"Get me out of here!" cried Timmy to Molly.

As Ghostfreak started to chase the two, Flim-Flam along with Django, Isabella and Hayley heard their screams as Ghostfreak continued to run right after them.

"Hey, I am going to get immunity before any of you can!" laughed Django as he runs right off.

"Why that little!" cried Hayley as she started to chase Django.

Hayley did her best to push Django out of the way so that she could get immunity by capturing Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak had both Timmy and Molly both cornered with Timmy more afraid than Molly. Timmy typically couldn't call any of his fairies to help him stop Ghostfreak, but for Ghostfreak he was unaware that Django who had pushed Hayley right out of the way had used his thermos on him sucking Ghostfreak right into it.

"Ha, I guess I will get immunity!" laughed Django.

"Not if I can help it" laughed Flim-Flam as he grabbed Django's thermos.

"Hey, my thermos!" cried Django.

Django started to chase after Flim-Flam who had stolen his thermos from him which Ghostfreak was obviously inside of it, the skeleton then jumped and tackled Flim-Flam as the two began to struggle for the thermos, Chris who just came into the scene noticed the fight.

"I caught him, he's mine!" cried Django.

"Finder's keeper's, loser's weepers!" laughed Flim-Flam who handed it over to Chris.

"Well, it sounds like Flim-Flam gets immunity" laughed Chris.

"What, but I caught Ghostfreak!" cried Django who was rather upset and angry.

"Yea, but Flim-Flam gave us the thermos that had Ghostfreak in it" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I better not get voted off!" cried Django, "And I will make Flim-Flam pay for doing this!"

"I guess the only option now is to use Flim-Flam to take down Django" laughed Hayley.

"Django deserves to go" said Isabella who didn't seem to like him at all.

End of confessions.

As the time went by typically enough the only two contestants who didn't receive the last chocolate covered Scooby Snack were Django and Timmy.

"Django, it seems a lot of folks who still remain in the game still do not like you" said Chris to which he tossed Django the last chocolate covered Scooby Snack, "but that's not why you'll be voted off at least for now. Timmy, it's time you go home on the Squad Car of Shame, Ghostfreak literally scared the pants off of you!"

"That's okay" said Timmy as he was heading to the Squad Car of Shame.

"One more for goodbye" said Molly as she kissed Timmy as he was heading to the Squad Car of Shame.

"About time you came onboard" said Sheriff Stone as Timmy got into the back of the car.

"It still smells from Gina's puke back here" said Timmy.

"Yea, sorry about that" laughed Sheriff Stone, "looks like you'll have to bear with it."

As the Squad Car of Shame took off, Sartana was awaiting Django as he entered, he was slapped by his grandmother.

"How dare you not receive immunity, you could have gotten yourself voted off!" roared Sartana.

"But grandmother it's not my fault, it's Flim-Flam's" replied Django.

"I do not care, you are supposed to be as twisted and cruel as me, what's going on in your thick skull?" roared Sartana to Django.

"I, I do not know" replied Django.

Suddenly Fire Princess appears before Sartana.

"Ah, about time you arrived" said Sartana to the Fire Princess.

"Uh, what's she doing here?" asked Django.

"She'll help you out by putting the other contestants on fire, literally!" laughed Sartana.

"Oh, I see" laughed Django.

"But more importantly if worse comes to worse she'll jump in to destroy the last final two if you are not part of them mix" continued Sartana.

"I thought you said I could make Springfield part of my territory" said Fire Princess.

"Uh, that time will have to wait, we need time to strategize on it" continued Sartana.

"Fine" sighed Fire Princess.

Meanwhile for the capture of Ghostfreak, Nicky was celebrating with Chris along with the other government agencies who took part in the operation to apprehend Ghostfreak.

"Wow, I must say the season's almost over, just what kind of fiery situations will we end up next? Find out more of this next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	52. Dances with Snakes

Chapter 52: Dances with Snakes

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, Ghostfreak escapes, our contestants were out going ghost busting by taking down Ghostfreak. Unfortunately, Ghostfreak ended up picking up the bait of Timmy and Molly, literally scaring Timmy to near death and sent the other contestants running for them.

Django did manage to capture Ghostfreak in his thermos, but it was Flim-Flam who in the end managed to obtain immunity and Timmy on a one way trip home on the Squad Car of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

Django knew he had to keep Molly onboard if he wanted a fair shot at the 75 million dollar grand prize.

Confessions:

"Boy this is getting tough, Timmy is out of the picture which means I'll have to make sure Molly survives or I might be done for" said Django.

"Django thinks he can make things easy for himself if he keeps Molly around, I'll make sure of that, that his plans won't follow through" laughed Hayley.

End of confessions.

Hayley needed to find a way to get rid of Molly, but that'd have to wait until the remaining contestants headed toward the area where Chris was going to give them the challenge, as the remaining five contestants arrived, there was a large wheel behind Chris.

"Today's challenge is yet another dare challenge where you'll spin the wheel and survive each of the dares that are there" said Chris.

One of the symbols on the wheel had snakes which Molly hated snakes.

"Uh, what's the picture with the snakes mean?" asked Molly to Chris.

"Oh you'll find out if the arrow lands on the picture" laughed Chris.

As the first contestant who ended going up first was typically Django, the skeleton spun the wheel which it landed on a puzzle symbol.

"I guess that means Chef here will have to dismantle your body" laughed Chris.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" laughed Chef.

Indeed poor Django was made into a million puzzles and other items by Chef, Django typically survived the challenge and next was Isabella who ended up spinning the wheel. As the wheel stopped it landed on the color black.

"I guess you'll have to be a Goth for the rest of the challenge" laughed Chris.

Isabella obviously did not mind herself changing her colors to pure black for the duration of the challenge, up next was Hayley who spun the wheel which her dare landed on eating something very gross that Chef was making.

"Here you go" laughed Chef.

Hayley ended up taking a few pieces of the gross dish that Chef made to which she literally barfed right onto both Chef and Chris which everyone laughed.

"Okay" said Chris as he cleaned himself up, "next comes Flim-Flam."

As Flim-Flam went up next he spun the wheel which it landed on the clown faces which Krusty the Clown along with some of his clown comrades ran right into the scene with mini-tricycles honking their horns at Flim-Flam.

Confessions:

"This is suppose to annoy me, I guess having clowns running around like that can make people annoyed" said Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

Molly was the last one up as she spun the wheel it landed on the symbol of a spider which was right next to the symbol of snakes, but for Hayley, when no one was looking she moved the wheel a bit so that the arrow would land on the snakes instead.

"Molly looks like you get to dance with snakes, rattlesnakes that is!" laughed Chris.

"What, I got the spider, I swore, I got the spider, bring me several black widows, I can take them on!" said Molly.

"Nope your symbol was the snake" laughed Chris.

Poor Molly, Chef ended up bringing out a basket of rattlesnakes which she was forced to literally dance with the snakes, she was quite afraid of the snakes and typically did nothing which only the snakes shook their rattles at her.

Confessions:

"Way pathetic!" said Chris, "I thought she was an interesting contestant!"

"I guess I'll have to rescue her" sighed Chef.

End of confessions.

Chef ran to Molly's defense and managed to back away the snakes, as for the contestants it seemed like Isabella would win immunity.

"Isabella, you are the one who lasted the most out of all the others which means you'll win immunity from being voted off, the others not so lucky" laughed Chris.

Once again it seemed like Sartana who was watching her grandson do poorly would have to step in to skew the vote to make sure he'd stay on for another day, as for the contestants who didn't receive the last chocolate covered Scooby Snack were typically Hayley and Molly.

"Hayley, you barfed on me and Chef" said Chris to which everyone was laughing at Chris, "it's not funny! Molly, you did not move a muscle when it came to facing those snakes."

"I am afraid of snakes, I hate them!" cried Molly.

"Which means Hayley will get to stay for another day" said Chris as he tossed the chocolate covered Scooby Snack to her, "sorry Molly you'll have to hop onto the Squad Car of Shame home."

As Molly headed toward the Squad Car of Shame it was quite the obvious there would be only four contestants left, for Django he was once being scolded by his grandmother Sartana for not winning immunity.

"You idiot!" cried Sartana, "Both of your useful idiots are gone!"

"Don't worry grandmother I'll think of a way to get to the final two" said Django.

"You better" said Sartana.

As Django left in disgrace, the Fire Princess was getting rather impatient with Sartana.

"When am I going to turn Springfield into my own kingdom?" asked Fire Princess.

"Patience, patience" replied Sartana, "I just need the right moment to provide a distraction, I mean ruse."

The Fire Princess was indeed getting quite suspicious of why Sartana had really summoned her. As for Chris he was examining the last four contestants through the old government network that was laid around that once watched the villains prowl about in Springfield.

"Wow, it seems these four will do their best to try to head toward the final two, will it be Django, the grandson of Sartana? Hayley, unappreciated daughter of Stan Smith? Flim-Flam, my former helper? Or will it be the Fearless Leader Isabella? Two more challenges to go until that'd be determine here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	53. Skyscraper Race

Chapter 53: Skyscraper Race

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries it was the wheel of misfortune again, and also survive our contestants' fears. For a certain Molly, dancing with the snakes was too much for her, and for Isabella she won immunity.

So with Molly hopping onto the Squad Car of Shame home, there are only four contestants left. Who will be part of the final three? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

It was just down between Django, Isabella, Hayley and Flim-Flam.

Confessions:

"I need to knock down Hayley now, it's now or never for me" said Django.

"Django will have to go" laughed Hayley, "I can easily beat skeleton boy with anything he can throw at me."

"I just cannot believe that I have a chance to win" said Flim-Flam.

"Fearless Leader there is no way of stopping her" laughed Isabella.

End of confessions.

As the four remaining contestants headed toward where Chris was located, they found themselves at the set of what seemed like a toy city.

Confessions:

"I think Chris is really starting to run out of ideas" laughed Hayley.

"I am guessing we'll crush toys" laughed Django.

End of confessions.

"Before we get any ideas on what this challenge is, it's not what you think, this challenge is that you'll be the rampaging monster who'll try to get the flag featuring a picture of me from the largest skyscraper in this make believe city" continued Chris, "reason why this challenge is being played is because it'd be illegal for me to do it with Springfield itself. So dawn a monster costume, any costume and race toward the top of the largest skyscraper! First contestant who manages to get the flag of my face will win immunity while the last three contestants will be voting for someone off."

As Chris fired the gun filled with blanks, after putting on their monster costumes, the contestants ran off to capture the flag featuring Chris' face, but Chris purposely left out one detail of the toys they were running alongside trying to avoid not to trip over it.

Confessions:

"They think it's such a simple challenge, however what they do not realize is that a lot of these toy soldiers are really robots controlled by Chef!" laughed Chris.

"Fun time for me!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Suddenly the toy soldiers began to literally shoot at the four contestants racing toward the skyscraper in question.

"Are they shooting at us?" cried Hayley.

"Ha that won't stop me!" laughed Django as he continued ahead.

"Those toys are planning a trap up ahead, jump the rope!" cried Flim-Flam.

But Django who was too busy to notice literally tripped the rope that was laid out by the toy soldiers which then they promptly then began to beat up poor Django.

"Ha, serves you right!" laughed Hayley.

"Fearless Leader will get that flag!" said Isabella.

As Hayley continued to run for her life, a few toy tanks came around which she didn't noticed which she then tripped right over and fell which Django laughed at her.

"Looks like you're doing no better!" laughed Django.

"We'll see about that when we'll vote for someone off" said Hayley.

It was just neck and neck between Flim-Flam and Isabella whom were racing toward the skyscraper, as they climbed the skyscraper, toy helicopters which Chef was controlling by remote began to fire on them.

"You cannot hurt the Fearless Leader!" laughed Isabella as she was doing her best to knock down the helicopters.

Flim-Flam ends up grabbing the flag in the end as Isabella was distracted by the toy helicopters.

"Hey, get back here!" cried Isabella as she slid right down the skyscraper to chase after Flim-Flam.

Flim-Flam ends up running pass both Django and Hayley who end up catching up toward Isabella, but it was quite the obvious that Flim-Flam was going to receive immunity.

"Once again Flim-Flam gets immunity!" laughed Chris, "The three of you will have to vote for someone off."

Sartana was rather quite upset that Django would soon get voted off, she needed a rescue plan if she wanted to stop it from happening, but the question was how, that'd have to wait as it was quite easy for Isabella and Hayley to cast their votes, Hayley and Django were the only contestants who didn't receive a chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night.

"Hayley, Django you two never made it to the skyscraper" laughed Chris, "Django you were beaten up by toy soldiers, Hayley you tripped on toy tanks. Last chocolate covered Scooby Snack for the night goes to, Hayley! Sorry Django, you'll have to take the Squad Car of Shame home!"

"No, this isn't fair!" cried Django as Chef was pulling him away from his seat.

Chef ends up throwing Django to the Squad Car of Shame which Sheriff Stone started to drive off, as the Squad Car of Shame was getting toward the city limit of Springfield, Sartana's shadowy figure could be seen right in front of the car itself.

"Hey move it lady, I need to take him back to the studio's pronto" said Sheriff Stone.

"You will not be taking back my grandson" said Sartana as she revealed herself.

"Grandmother help!" cried Django.

"Fine" sighed Sartana.

Sartana ends up grabbing the door and tearing it right apart.

"Unbuckle yourself grandson, as for you" said Sartana as she flared up her eyes to Sheriff Stone.

For Chris things were supposedly back to normal, if it were not for the screams of Sheriff Stone with a ripped off door from the Squad Car of Shame.

"Sartana of the Dead!" cried Sheriff Stone who then ran his Squad Car of Shame to Chris, "She took her grandson, and interfered with the process!"

"Whoa, you mean to tell me that Django isn't back at the studios with the others?" asked Chris.

"Nope, because she took him from me!" cried Sheriff Stone.

"Why didn't you oppose her?" asked Chris.

"Duh, she's a magical skeleton, and I am just me!" cried Sheriff Stone.

"Fine, we'll get the Squad Car of Shame repaired, but we're going to have to give you a spare one" said Chris.

As it seemed like Django had escaped the clutches of Sheriff Stone, Sartana was scolding her grandson for losing officially in the game.

"You fool!" roared Sartana, "You got yourself voted off!"

"Grandmother, don't worry I'll sabotage the last two events, you'll see and also get the 75 million dollars" continued Django.

"You better have a plan up your sleeve or you'll be history" continued Sartana, "which means the Fire Princess should be used as a great distraction."

As Sartana was making some quick plots against those in the game itself, the scene changes back to Chris.

"Wow, Flim-Flam, Isabella and Hayley are the final three, which one of these will become part of the final two and receive the ultimate prize of 75 million dollars? Find out on this more here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	54. Trip Back to Springfield

Chapter 54: Trip Back to Springfield

Once again it was likely going to be one of the next to final Aftermaths for the season which Geoff was ready to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath, Gaz finally came around with being voted off and she indeed put up a fit to why she was there along with everyone else telling her they didn't like it either.

Good thing Jorgen stepped in or things would get messier, will since this is the Aftermath that's closing in on the season let's get ready for some Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed all of those whom had participated in the season were heading outside the studios to get onto buses that'd take them to Springfield.

"Yep, we are not in our studios right now, but instead we are preparing to head toward Springfield to witness the final three showdown between Hayley, Isabella and Flim-Flam. Who among these three will make it to the final two? Let's have a chat with a few former contestants who got voted off" said Geoff.

As Geoff went to a few contestants whom were voted off he first began to interview Danielle and Hiro whom were heading onto a bus.

"So who do you think may win the grand prize?" asked Geoff.

"I think Isabella has a good chance" replied Danielle.

"Me, I am going for Flim-Flam" added Hiro.

"Hey, Flim-Flam has a good chance" said Danny as Geoff gave him the microphone.

"Are you kidding me, Isabella can beat him easy" laughed Sam.

"And what do you all think of Hayley's chances of winning?" asked Geoff.

"I guess she can try if she wants to" said Danielle.

"She has a good shot if she applies herself right" said Marceline as Geoff interviewed her.

"I say that Hayley has a reasonable chance if not I am going for Flim-Flam" said Jack as he was also getting onto the bus.

"I should have been there" said Gaz, "if it were not for that stupid Django and everyone else trying to gang up on me."

"Well, Gaz you may get a second chance if you get into the next season" continued Geoff.

"I better or I will find a way in" continued Gaz.

"Whoa, it seems like there are some tough choices our former contestants are making to see who might become the winners of this season" said Geoff as he himself headed onto the bus, "let's have a chat with our Aftermath co-hosts."

"I say Flim-Flam has a good chance" said Gumball, "after all, he has a history of doing pranks."

"Flim-Flam has a good chance and I do not just say that because I am his boss" continued Vincent van Ghoul to Geoff.

"I say Flim-Flam" said Darwin, "because out of all the other contestants this season he is the fun one."

"I'd have to say Isabella" said Anais, "she's got a good chance, I do not like Hayley for being so pushy toward everyone else, but I am rooting for the Fearless Leader to win, win, win."

"Isabella, how can you pick her?" asked Gumball, "Flim-Flam has a better chance than her."

"Well excuse me, but she reminds me a lot like me" continued Anais.

"That's a good reason" said Vincent.

"I still say Flim-Flam will get it" continued Darwin, "he has a better chance than her."

"What about the possibility of Chris giving a dual win to the two?" asked Geoff to which everyone on the bus started to laugh at Geoff.

"That's not going to happen at all" said Gumball, "Flim-Flam will come on top."

"No, Isabella will" said Anais.

"No, Flim-Flam, come on people who's with me here?" asked Gumball as he stood up on his seat trying to get the rest of the bus to join in.

"Sit down, we want to head to Springfield!" roared Mandy.

"I say Flim-Flam" laughed Billy to which Mandy punched him knocking his noise off of his face.

"I guess we should really draw to a close before anything else happens, until next time here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath" laughed Geoff.

As the buses started their engines and began to head toward Springfield, meanwhile, Django was meeting with his grandmother and the Fire Princess.

"I just cannot believe it, we are down to the final three and it seems we'll have to wait until Hayley is kicked out" continued Sartana.

"Hayley, I'd rather take down her than either Flim-Flam or Isabella since I know her weaknesses more" continued Django.

"That's the kind of attitude that got you voted off because you relied too much on hoping Molly or Timmy would be your fall person if you ever reached the final two" continued Sartana.

"So is all of Springfield going to become part of my kingdom?" asked the Fire Princess to Sartana.

"Yes, but I just hope there is no one else who'd end up ruining our plans" continued Sartana, "it'd be a major disaster if things went south."

"I am a little suspicious if you really do want me to help you" continued the Fire Princess.

"Are you dare questioning Sartana of the Dead?" asked Sartana.

"Look, I have more fire power to take you on" continued the Fire Princess, "I am just being rather impatient that you are not letting me make this town my own kingdom."

"Look we have to just be patient, when the final challenge comes we'll strike when whoever is the winner thinks they are getting the grand prize" continued Sartana.

"And I'll be able to grab the suitcase filled with the money" laughed Django.

"Fine, I guess I can wait for awhile" continued the Fire Princess.

As the villains plotted for one final push to take down Chris, the buses were heading straight toward Springfield, Chris himself was using binoculars who could see the envoy of buses coming straight into Springfield along with noticing Geoff in the window of the front bus coming into town itself.

"Looks like the Party Brigade has entered Springfield!" laughed Chris, "Will they enjoy who'll end up becoming part of the final two? And who among the final three will be part of the final two? Will it be Hayley? Isabella? Or Flim-Flam? Find out about this and more here on Camp Drama Mysteries the Aftermath!"

Indeed Chris had hoped everything would go off without a hitch, but sadly that would probably not be the case as Sartana, Django along with the Fire Princess were indeed plotting for a major surprise of their own.


	55. The Final Three

Chapter 55: The Final Three

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mysteries, it was the race to the top of the skyscraper where the winning monster or should I say contestant would grab the flag from the skyscraper to receive immunity. Oh yea, we forgot to mention how Chef was controlling the toy soldiers remotely tormenting any of the unsuspecting contestants.

Django and Hayley got into a fight which ended up costing Django to ride the Squad Car of Shame home though there are rumors he's still in Springfield thanks to his grandmother Sartana. Will Django make a surprise appearance after this challenge for the final two? Find out here on Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

It was only down to three between Hayley, Flim-Flam and Isabella whom were all itching to win, Hayley was suspicious that Django will resurface if she or either of the two other contestants survived onto the final two.

Confessions:

"Django's planning something" said Hayley, "I can feel it."

"It looks like Fearless Leader will get the grand prize" laughed Isabella.

"I will impress my mentor by getting the prize for myself" said Flim-Flam referring to Vincent van Ghoul.

End of confessions.

As the three remaining contestants were heading toward the area where Chris was going to give them their challenge Hayley made a detour to the Simpson residence where she noticed Bart and Lisa were doing some chores outside the house while their parents were away with their grandfather Abe Simpson typically taking a nap inside the house.

"Bart, you did tell me you were once Bart Man right?" asked Hayley.

"Yea why?" asked Bart.

"Django's planning something big I can feel it, in the event Django returns please put on your Bart Man suit again" said Hayley.

"But we already have superheroes like Ben Tennyson" said Lisa.

"That may not be enough" continued Hayley.

"Well good luck win or lose in the challenge" said Lisa as Hayley headed off.

"Thanks" said Hayley as she left for the challenge.

As Hayley arrived with the other two contestants Isabella and Flim-Flam both began to wonder what Hayley was really doing.

"So why did it take you so long to catch up?" asked Isabella to Hayley.

"Hey I wanted some fresh air" continued Hayley, "you know before the challenge to the final challenge."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess" replied Isabella.

As the trio arrived Chris was waiting for them along with Dracula who was provided with an umbrella by Chef.

"We have a special guest who'll help out with the challenge, just because he's Edmund's father doesn't mean he holds any grudges against us" laughed Chris, "since it's Father's Day, old Dracula will be the one giving you the challenge where the winner will receive immunity."

"Thank you Chris" said Dracula, "today's challenge will be surviving the major weaknesses of us vampires, and since it's more appropriate you'll all dress like me."

As the trio of remaining contestants ended up dawning the vampire make up, the first series of tests was a tanning test as they each had to get into the tanning booth which vampires obviously hated the sun. Hayley was indeed getting quite a bit hot inside the tanning booth but for Flim-Flam and Isabella they obviously needed a tan or two.

"Wow, I am just loving this tan" said Isabella.

Confessions:

"Fearless Leader is looking fine" said Isabella.

"Man I feel so good" said Flim-Flam.

"Need water" said Hayley.

End of confessions.

As the next part of the challenge came they each had to taste some disgusting Italian food that Chef had already cooked up. Hayley ended up barfing right on Chris which everyone including Dracula laughed at poor Chris.

"It's not funny!" cried Chris who had to go clean himself up.

Hayley typically didn't survive the challenge as the next part of the challenge loomed it was a trivia challenge which the questions would be asked by Dracula himself.

"For this round you'll each answer a question answer correctly and you'll each get a point the trivia is not just about vampires and their weaknesses but it can include any other monsters and their weaknesses" continued Dracula.

As Dracula each gave the contestants the questions, Isabella and Flim-Flam began to rank up the points with Hayley being left behind. It was quite the obvious who was winning the challenge both Isabella and Flim-Flam were going to receive immunity from Chris.

"Well, it seems that both Isabella and Flim-Flam get to share immunity as for Hayley she can join the rest of the contestants whom were voted off" laughed Chris, "since everyone is here in Springfield for the big final challenge of the season Hayley won't have to hop onto the Squad Car of Shame home."

"Well that's shameful because I was prepared to take her" laughed Sheriff Stone.

As Hayley ended up joining the rest of the contestants whom were voted off she could feel that Django was indeed plotting to take down the final two and acquire the grand prize for himself. Django was indeed making those very plans with his grandmother Sartana and the Fire Princess whom were plotting to take everyone by surprise.

"Now it just seems like it's down to Isabella and Flim-Flam" laughed Sartana, "I think the proper order is in hand for us, that we create a distraction that they are drawn to, then we take the grand prize for ourselves!"

"Brilliant plan grandmother, the Fire Princess will be the perfect tool to use to create that distraction" continued Django.

"Yes my grandson, it's going to pay off soon enough for the both of us that we'll get the grand prize sooner or later" laughed Sartana.

As Sartana continued to plot against the two remaining contestants in the game itself, Vincent van Ghoul along with Mystery Inc. were having a chat with Flim-Flam.

"I am so proud of you that you managed to make it this far" said Vincent.

"Yea way to go" added Fred.

"You could get as rich as me, well not that wealthy" said Daphne.

"Yea, you can buy a lot of Scooby Snacks with that money" said Scooby.

"And also treat us to a five star restaurant" laughed Shaggy.

As for Isabella her supporters were celebrating as well with Phineas, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa and Ferb supporting her.

"We never thought you could make it this far" said Phineas.

"Thanks, I appreciate your support" said Isabella.

"I am just glad that neither Hayley nor Django are getting it" said Vanessa, "they were both mean this season, especially Django."

"Don't you worry we got ourselves our own plan if Django does something in the final challenge" said Phineas.

"Yes, quite right" said Ferb as he had plans to draw up the return of the superhero known as The Beak.

As for Chris he was rather impressed with how the season had turned out.

"Wow, it's just down between Isabella and Flim-Flam, who will come up on top? Will the Fearless Leader prove herself worthy? Or will the trickster known as Flim-Flam acquire the grand prize? Find out about this and more next time with the final challenge here on Camp Drama Mysteries!" laughed Chris.


	56. Final Challenge

Chapter 56: Final Challenge

Once again Chris was going to give his final recap for the season.

Chris McLean's commentary:

It's been quite a season here on Camp Drama Mysteries with the number of contestants dwindling down to the final two this time between Isabella and Flim-Flam. Hayley had a shot but couldn't take surviving the weaknesses of being a vampire with giving the honor of Count Dracula himself promoting the challenge.

In the end Hayley joined the rest of the voted off contestants whom will sit back and relax for the final challenge of Camp Drama Mysteries!

End of commentary.

It was just down between Isabella and Flim-Flam whom were ready to achieve whatever Chris would be able to throw at them.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can win this one for good" laughed Flim-Flam.

"Fearless Leader will not be backing down" said Isabella.

End of confessions.

As the two remaining contestants met up with Chris he was prepared to give them their final challenge.

"From the looks of your faces it seems you two are relieved that this will be your last challenge for the season" said Chris.

"Fearless Leader will be the one to overcome the challenge" said Isabella.

"Ha, I can take you on anytime and anywhere" laughed Flim-Flam, "I got the entire Mystery Inc. behind my back."

"Well the final challenge will be a three part challenge, first challenge is a memory challenge where you'll have to have a totem pole of the villains whom were caught in their creepy costumes and also their pawns in order" continued Chris, "next you'll have to dress up as a monster and race across a toy city with Chef controlling the toy soldiers like in a previous challenge and then grab a flag on a skyscraper, don't worry there will be two skyscrapers this time with two flags, third part of the challenge will be to take your flag across a dangerous explosive course setup by yours truly where when the winner reaches the finish line they will be the winner of Camp Drama Mysteries!"

As both Flim-Flam and Isabella started their totem poles, Flim-Flam typically was able to figure out all the villains whom were caught first as he made the totem pole in record time before Isabella who was only a minute off.

"Wow, that was quite speedy, now for the crazy costume race!" laughed Chris.

Isabella ended up catching up to Flim-Flam as they dawned their monster costumes they had to outmaneuver the remote controlled toy soldiers that Chef was controlling.

"This is going to be fun!" laughed Chef as he was controlling the toy soldiers via remote controller.

As the two were racing toward the skyscrapers that had the flags up high, Django and Sartana were moving toward where the challenge was along with the Fire Princess.

"I want to make Springfield my kingdom already!" roared the Fire Princess.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance soon enough" laughed Sartana.

For the two contestants in the race, Isabella climbed up the top of the skyscraper first and grabbed the flag Flim-Flam was in second as he grabbed his flag and the two darted right off to an explosive obstacle course. Chris was indeed quite happy with glee as he pressed some TNT denotation device sending off some explosives as the two remaining contestants did their best to avoid the debris. Meanwhile at the finish line Mystery Inc., along with the contestants whom were voted off were cheering for them not knowing that Sartana and Django were bringing along a new friend. Flim-Flam felt confident he could beat Isabella, except he ended up falling on a rock which Isabella ended up crossing the finish line.

"Yea, Isabella you did it!" laughed Phineas.

"I must say you are the winner" said Ferb who conceded.

"And also Isabella is the winner of Camp Drama Mysteries and will receive the grand prize of 75 million dollars!" added Chris as Chef had the money in two suitcases ready for Isabella.

[As Isabella continued her trek through the obstacle course, Chris was nasty enough to denote a few more explosive devices to make sure neither of the two contestants could make it, but one wrong move by Isabella ended up tripping on a rock which Flim-Flam ended up getting ahead and crossing the finish line instead of her.

"Wow, I can't believe it, you won!" laughed Shaggy.

"I must say you were quite impressive out there" said Vincent.

"Thanks guys" said Flim-Flam.

"And now for your prize" said Chef as he had the two suitcases filled with money.]

Suddenly a louder explosion was heard from the obstacle course, but it came from none of Chris' explosive devices, but instead a certain angry Sartana of the Dead and her grandson Django were there.

"I want the 75 million dollars!" roared Sartana.

"Ha like we are going to hand it over to you this time" laughed Chris.

"Ah, but I have a friend with fire who is behind me, she'll make Springfield part of her new kingdom!" laughed Sartana.

Sartana ends up giving the Fire Princess the green light to use her flames to engulf Springfield.

"As I'd like to make a suggestion, run!" cried Chris.

Chef who was carrying the suitcases filled with money tried his best to run away with Chris, but suddenly the flames began to surround Chef in a circle trapping him enabling only Django and Sartana to enter the circle of flames.

"Ha, you have no way of escaping, hand over the money or else!" laughed Sartana.

"Yea what my grandmother said" added Django.

"You two want your money so bad, go fetch it" said Chef as he then tossed the two suitcases into the circle of flames surrounding the trio.

"Eh, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have the Fire Princess create this circle of flames for us" sighed Django.

"Who cares" said Sartana, "I will enjoy beating someone like Chef."

"Oh you think you can take me on?" laughed Chef, "Everyone that has ever faced me as a contestant has become so fearful of me."

"And everyone who has ever faced me has become fearful of me" continued Sartana.

"Well then, let's settle this one on one" said Chef.

"First let's get rid of these flames" said Sartana as she ended up using her guitar powers to get rid of them.

"Whoa, Chef's taking down Sartana of the Dead, this I have to see!" laughed Chris.

"But what about Springfield?" asked Isabella.

"Don't' worry I am pretty sure some heroes will be coming along, come to think of it just in case I am going to call in reinforcements from Freedom Force, the Teen Titans and Justice League, you can never have too many superheroes to solve a crisis like this" laughed Chris.

As Chris was indeed calling for backup, Phineas and Ferb were busy making the return of The Beak, and in the Simpson household, both Bart and Lisa had slipped out a secret backdoor which Bart would return as Bartman to save Springfield.


End file.
